LA TRILOGIE DE LA SOURCE : Une nouvelle Source
by Link9
Summary: Nouvelle trilogie, nouveau tome ! Hermione est enfermée dans le chapeau du sorcier, Regina cherche comment l'en sortir, et Rose évite soigneusement Emma. Mais les ennuis sont plus faciles à trouver qu'à éviter, la Sage le sait parfaitement. Entre un trafic de drogue en ville et une âme échappée des enfers, la Sauveuse et le Maître des Chimères sont en première ligne...
1. Du grabuge sur le port

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes de retour avec un nouveau tome ! Yeah !

Tome, fini et prêt à être publié, qui fait14 chapitres ! Allez, sans plus tardé, on vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de nos héroïnes !

* * *

 **LA TRILOGIE DE LA SOURCE : Une nouvelle Source**

 **Chapitre 1 : Du grabuge sur le port**

Cela faisait six semaines que Storybrooke avait subi le sortilège de mille éclats. Six semaines que la Reine des Glaces était morte, sa malédiction brisée d'un baiser échangé entre la Dixième Sage et la Sauveuse. Six semaines que le Ténébreux avait été banni par un sort bien placé et autant de jours qu'Hermione et la fée Bleue avaient été aspirées par le chapeau du sorcier. Six semaines qu'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff étaient rentrés à Arendelle.

Autant de semaines que Mary-Margaret, voulant passer plus de temps avec sa famille, avait rendu les clés de la mairie à Regina. Cette dernière n'avait pas hésité une seconde à reprendre ses anciennes fonctions, pressentant que les ennuis n'étaient que temporairement finis, que d'autres catastrophes allaient s'abattre sur Storybrooke et qu'il faudrait donc une personne de poigne et compétente à la gestion municipale.

Tout en remettant de l'ordre dans les dossiers de la mairie (rattrapant le manque d'organisation patent de son ancienne belle-fille), Regina jonglait entre les réunions, les recherches pour sortir sa femme du chapeau du sorcier et son rôle à plein temps de jeune mère. Heureusement, Rose, Henry, Dorothy et Ruby se dévouaient pour l'aider à s'occuper d'Elizabeth.

En cette nuit étoilée, la maire buvait un verre de vin tout en feuilletant des grimoires qu'elle avait récupérés chez Gold. Elle tournait les pages, à la recherche de la moindre mention de chapeau, de monde parallèle, de portes entre les univers, tout en tendant l'oreille. Elizabeth commençait à faire ses nuits depuis une semaine et Regina espérait qu'elle en avait fini avec le biberon de trois heures du matin.

Elle leva la tête et se massa le cou, essayant de chasser les raideurs qui s'étaient installées. Son regard se posa sur un paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur la commode du salon. L'ancienne reine se leva, alla récupérer le paquet et se rendit sans bruit dans la cuisine. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, ouvrit une fenêtre puis alluma la cigarette pour la laisser se consumer dans le cendrier. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à inspirer l'odeur qui lui rappelait sa femme.

\- Dieu ce que tu me manques… murmura-t-elle. Tu nous manques. Elizabeth te cherche, Rose n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même et Merlin semble presque éteint.

La reine écrasa le mégot et soupira profondément, tristement.

\- Ta fille aînée aurait bien besoin de tes conseils… Elle longe les murs de la ville afin d'éviter Emma. Et la Sauveuse n'est pas plus avancée. Elle s'accroche à son pirate comme une moule à son rocher, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents. Cette situation est d'un pathétique… J'aimerais tant que tu sois avec moi. Nous pourrions comploter ensemble et nous jubilerions de concert des mines défaites des Charmant.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'installa à nouveau à la table, prête à replonger dans les livres.

\- Je vais tout faire pour te ramener, je te le promets.

* * *

En cette nuit étoilée, Rose n'était pas au 108 rue Mifflin à changer une couche. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré. Elle se trouvait sur le port de la ville, suivant Killian Jones. Ce dernier avait déposé Emma au bureau du shérif pour sa nuit de garde avant de se rendre chez Granny afin d'enquiller quelques verres de rhum. Puis, sorti seul du dinner, il avait filé jusqu'au port, échouant dans un bar clandestin.  
Rose contourna le bâtiment, cherchant une issue de secours ou une porte déguisée pour se faufiler à l'intérieur sans être vue. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour passer sous des fenêtres crasseuses, quelqu'un se dressa devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil en découvrant un adolescent maigrelet qui arborait fièrement une moustache composée de quatre poils.

\- Bah ça alors... commença la Sage. Je suis plus virile quand je ne m'épile pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, fliquette ? demanda le garçon d'une voix qui n'avait pas encore muée.

\- J'espionne mon mec, je crois qu'il me trompe. Et je ne suis pas flic. Mais toi... qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ? interrogea Rose en découvrant un sachet de poudre blanche. Coke ? Héro ?

\- Poudre de fée, sourit le gamin. Ça se vend super bien. Ca paralyse le pouvoir des sorciers et ça fait planer les gens normaux. Ca te tente ?

Le Maître des Chimères ne put répondre. Quelque chose de dur, sûrement une barre en métal, percuta violemment son dos et l'impact brisa sa clavicule droite. Elle se retrouva le nez sur l'asphalte, gémissant sa douleur.

L'ado se baissa et lui jeta une pincée de poudre au visage.

\- Sorcière ou nana normale, avec ça, tu pourras rien nous faire. Enfants perdus, apprenez-lui à ne pas mettre son nez dans notre trafic.

Rose voulut se relever et corriger ces gosses mais à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement, la barre la frappait, lui cassant un autre os. La douleur la plongea dans un cauchemar vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années qu'Aliénor avait pourtant presque effacé en ce temps-là. Une autre nuit de filature et de planque, d'autres gangsters spécialisés dans la revente de drogue… Et si sa mère n'était pas intervenue, Rose serait morte cette nuit-là.

"Pas encore... Je ne veux pas revivre ça..." hurla intérieurement la jeune femme, incapable de s'opposer à ses tortionnaires.

Une sirène retentit et les gamins se mirent à courir, abandonnant dans leur fuite la barre en métal qui toucha le sol dans un bruit aigu qui vrilla les tympans de la brunette.

La cavalcade s'éloigna rapidement et elle sentit une main se poser sur sa carotide.

\- Rose !

Elle reconnut la voix d'Emma, et son ton angoissé ne la rassura pas sur son état.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, non ! poursuivait la Sauveuse.

"Pansy, c'est là que tu me manques…" gémit la brunette en son fort intérieur en sentant la shérif étendre ses mains au-dessus d'elle.

\- Appelle… Merlin… murmura la Sage.

La voix cassée de la brunette saisit Emma qui se figea dans son geste.

\- Merlin, tu as raison, grimaça-t-elle en retirant lentement ses mains. Pas la peine que je t'achève, ça pourrait être encore plus douloureux.

\- Fais vite... Mon téléphone... dans ma poche.

Fébrilement, Emma extirpa le cellulaire de la poche, faisant gémir la Maitre des Chimères au passage, pour se trouver avec un appareil détruit entre les mains.

\- Merde, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Reportant son regard vers la Sage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le numéro de cellulaire pour joindre l'enchanteur, Rose ayant finalement rendu les armes de sa conscience devant l'afflux de douleur.

\- Faut que j'y arrive, toute seule...

La shérif ferma les yeux et, se rappelant des leçons de Regina, se concentra sur les blessures de la brunette. Elle fit appel à son pouvoir qu'elle canalisa dans ses mains pour le diffuser sur le corps de la détective, ressoudant les os tout en tentant de diminuer la douleur.

Un craquement sonore derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle interrompit son sort et se retourna pour voir Merlin qui la dévisageait avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Par moi-même, qui t'a appris à soigner comme ça ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

\- Regina, répondit la blonde.

\- L'experte en démolition ? Pas étonnant que ça soit si… imprécis, sourit le premier Sage d'un ton plus doux. Viens, papa va t'apprendre…

\- Parce que vous êtes doué en magie de soin ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Aliénor aimait partager ses connaissances… pour se faire mousser, répondit Merlin en s'agenouillant à côté de la blonde. Allez, faisons ça vite et bien, je bossais sur une potion avec Zelena et j'aimerais bien y retourner avant que ça tourne.

Il prit les mains de la shérif et les reposa sur le corps de la dixième sage.

\- Ne vas pas gaspiller ton pouvoir, petite. Visualise les blessures dans ton esprit, ressens la magie de la victime et concentre-toi d'abord sur les plaies les plus graves. Tu vois la côte défoncée qui menace de blesser le cœur ? Ca, c'est l'urgence. Vas-y, envoie ton pouvoir.

Emma obéit et suivit à la lettre les conseils de l'enchanteur, sans oublier de doser son pouvoir.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, le dos… trois vertèbres à ressouder. Au boulot p'tite.

La leçon se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Rose soit intégralement retapée. Epuisée, Emma se releva et s'étira, courbaturée d'être restée aussi longtemps penchée.

\- Pas mal pour un début, gamine, la félicita Merlin. T'es une bonne élève. Si tu veux d'autres cours, viens me voir…

Emma hocha la tête tout en regardant Rose émerger de son inconscience.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai bien cru que je rejouais le film de ma vie, souffla la Sage en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea la shérif. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Bon, les filles, je vous laisse, ma rouquine préférée m'attend. Papouillez-vous bien !

Sur ces mots, l'enchanteur transplana, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela le Maitre des Chimères en se redressant.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit Emma, je t'ai à peine touchée, et j'étais très concentrée sur la magie, pas sur ton corps... enfin si, mais non...

\- Laisse tomber, c'est un vieux pervers. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

\- De rien. Mais si tu me disais ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? Car t'as une sacrée chance que je patrouille sur le port ce soir.

\- Je faisais une filature pour une cliente.

\- Un problème que je devrais connaître ?

\- Non. Je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, rien de plus.

Emma ramassa l'appareil photo de la Sage et cliqua sur le visionnage. Elle eut le temps de voir un cliché de Crochet avant que la détective privée lui arrache l'appareil des mains pour le remettre dans son sac.

\- C'est confidentiel et tu n'as pas de mandat ! gronda Rose.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi tu prends des photos de Killian ? demanda Emma en haussant le ton. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, siffla Rose en fermant son sac pour le jeter ensuite sur son épaule.

Elle tourna le dos à Emma et s'éloigna d'un pas vif mais la shérif la rattrapa rapidement pour la retenir par sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? tonna la blonde en forçant le Maitre des Chimères à lui faire face. Tu nous espionnes ?

\- Je me fous de tes histoires de cul, ma vieille, répliqua Rose avec humeur. J'ai un boulot et je le fais.

\- Bien heureuse de savoir que mon cul ne t'intéresse pas ! Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, on va le faire à ma manière, fit froidement la blonde en bloquant le bras de la Sage dans son dos avant de lui passer les menottes.

\- Non mais t'es malade ! s'énerva Rose. De quel droit ? Et pour quels motifs ?

\- Entrave à une enquête de police, on va passer un moment au poste toi et moi.

\- Y'a pas d'enquête !

\- Ben si ! Y'a eu agression et tu refuses de me dire sur quoi tu travailles, donc je ne peux pas mener mon enquête pour établir les faits et les liens. Donc je t'emmène au poste pour tirer tout cela au clair. On pourra également discuter des raisons qui te poussent à m'éviter depuis plus d'un mois. Et tiens, on pourra même parler du baiser qu'on a eu et qui a pété la malédiction d'Ingrid.

\- T'as vraiment du bol que les gosses m'aient balancé de la poudre de fée... vociféra le Maître des Chimères en se débattant tandis que la shérif l'accompagnait jusqu'à la patrouilleuse.

\- Ouais, vraiment de la chance, répéta la blonde, de mauvaise humeur. Rose Granger, tu es en état d'arrestation. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi.

\- Je vois que les menottes, ça t'excite, se moqua la privée.

\- Je... hein ? bégaya Emma, rougissant sur le coup.

Rose pivota et donna un grand coup de tête dans le visage de la blonde. Un craquement sinistre retentit et la shérif se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes en poussant des jurons et vit la brunette qui s'enfuyait au pas de course.

\- Je peux pas croire que t'aies fait ça, siffla-t-elle en faisant un geste souple de la main, les couvercles des poubelles dans la rue décollant pour faucher les jambes de la brunette.

Au petit trot, elle rattrapa Rose qui peinait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Putain, je te retape et toi tu me casse le nez ? marmonna-t-elle avant de cracher le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge.

\- Et toi, tu me colles au trou. Alors va te faire voir, siffla le Maître des Chimères. Détache-moi ou je te jure que tu vas prendre cher quand ma magie reviendra.

\- Avance et fais pas chier, grogna Emma en la poussant devant elle vers la voiture de patrouille.

\- J'ai le droit à un coup de fil.

\- Et tu vas appeler qui ? s'enquit doucereusement la Sauveuse. Pas ta mère en tout cas, vu que t'es pas foutue de la faire sortir du chapeau dans lequel elle est enfermée.

La shérif, qui avait cherché à blesser la Sage pour se venger, avait réussit au-delà de toute espérance. Rose vit rouge et se tourna à nouveau pour se baisser et enfoncer son épaule dans l'estomac de la blonde. Le coup porta et Emma se plia en deux sous le sourire narquois de la Sage.

\- Faut pas me chercher ! J'ai pas besoin de ma magie pour te foutre sur la gueule !

Cependant, Rose cessa rapidement de se moquer de la shérif en constatant qu'elle restait prostrée, le front au sol.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, je tomberai pas dans le panneau, relança-t-elle, espérant que la blonde se jouait d'elle. Swan ? appela-t-elle finalement en s'agenouillant, constatant alors que la shérif semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Cette dernière leva la main et dressa deux doigts.

\- Deux... quoi deux ? Deux côtes de péter ? demanda la Sage.

\- Deux... minutes... le temps de reprendre mon souffle... et je te casse la gueule... haleta Emma.

\- Deux minutes ? murmura Rose dans un rictus. Ca me laisse un peu d'avance.

Et sur ces mots, la privée détala aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Pas question de passer la nuit au poste, elle avait une enquête à poursuivre.

\- Fait chier, siffla la shérif en se remettant debout péniblement, les mains sur les genoux, regardant la privée disparaître sur les docks.

Elle finit par se redresser complètement et se dirigea vers sa voiture. En chemin, elle ramassa le sac de la Sage contenant son appareil photo.

\- Bien, me reste plus qu'à te retrouver, ma belle, souffla-t-elle avant de grogner une insulte en tenant son nez cassé. Et passer voir Merlin.

* * *

Zelena regardait avec satisfaction la petite fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. La potion réparatrice de tissus qu'elle venait de confectionner était tout simplement parfaite. Elle se retourna vers Merlin et fit la moue en découvrant que ce dernier s'était assoupi devant la télé.

\- C'est bien parce que tu es le meilleur que je te passe tout… soupira la rousse.

Les phares d'une voiture découpèrent l'obscurité de la nuit et la sorcière de l'Ouest s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir un véhicule de police se garer à quelques mètres du perron. Emma Swan en sortit, se tenant le nez, et grimpa les marches pour frapper vigoureusement à la porte. La rousse jeta un regard à l'enchanteur qui ne semblait pas se réveiller et alla ouvrir à la shérif.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? s'enquit doucereusement Zelena.

\- Boui, et alors ? J'ai le dez en gompote à gause de Rose et je suis sure gue Berlin ba...

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna la rouquine en levant la main. Je ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia. Et cessez de mettre du sang partout sur mon perron, l'admonesta-t-elle.

\- Bous ressemblez bachement à Regigua, maugréa la blonde.

Zelena fit apparaître une serviette et la tendit à la shérif avant de l'inviter à entrer. Elle la conduisit dans la cuisine et observa les dégâts.

\- Ma nièce par alliance ne vous a pas raté… sourit-elle, narquoise.

\- Exact ! Guand je pense que je lui ai saubé les miches dix binutes abant...

\- De ce que Merlin m'en a dit, les Granger sont farouches. Vous ne devriez pas les approcher, Altesse, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Sinon, bonne nouvelle, je peux soigner votre nez.

\- Bous êtes sure ? questionna la blonde en levant un sourcil par-dessus la serviette rougie.

\- Vous pouvez aller voir Whale si vous préférez, rétorqua la sorcière en croisant les bras avec un rictus sardonique.

\- O guay, rabistolez-moi le bif... s'il bou blé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la rouquine ne bougeait pas.

\- La manipulation peut être désagréable, lâcha la sorcière dans un rictus avant de claquer des doigts.

La shérif n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un craquement sinistre retentissait dans la cuisine. La blonde glapit, retenant un hurlement, des larmes de douleur perlant à ses yeux. La surprise passée, Emma se redressa en fusillant du regard la rouquine.

\- Sadique, lâcha-t-elle en reniflant avant d'essuyer précautionneusement son nez dans la serviette.

\- C'est de famille, répondit Zelena. Sur ce, shérif, merci d'être passée.

Ne s'attendant pas à être congédiée de manière aussi cavalière, Emma prit la sortie en marmonnant un vague merci. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle souffla son exaspération.

\- Bon, une chose de faite. Et maintenant, où trouver Rose ?

Elle démarra et roula doucement sur le chemin cabossé avant de rejoindre la route, énumérant les endroits les plus probables où la privée pouvait se trouver.

\- Son bureau, trop évident, rue Mifflin, trop simple, chez Granny... Non, décidément, si c'était moi, je serais repassée sur le lieu de mon agression pour chercher des indices et retrouver mes nouveaux amis, conclut-elle en accélérant de ses pneus sur la chaussée goudronnée.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Emma, Rose était bien plus basique que prévue. Les mains toujours entravées dans son dos et privée temporairement de sa magie, la détective avait courut jusqu'au 108 rue Mifflin pour que Regina la débarrasse de ses menottes. Une fois libérée, elle avait décidé de se rendre au Rabbit Hole pour voir si cette saleté de poudre de fée y circulait, ou si la drogue restait confinée dans les bars louches du port.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le rade, la musique forte agressa ses oreilles. Elle repéra immédiatement les enceintes et choisit la table la plus éloignée. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre sa commande et la Sage sirota son whisky en observant la population. Elle imagina sa mère des années de ça, assise au comptoir, buvant des verres, pestant sur Regina qui lui menait la vie dure.

\- Envie de compagnie ? s'enquit une voix grave.

Rose sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux pour les poser sur une jeune homme, grand, à la peau ébène. Elle reconnut John, le nouvel assistant de Monsieur Tillman, le garagiste. Le même John qui l'avait aidée à dégotter sa superbe moto.

\- Ouais, c'est pas de refus, sourit-elle en désignant la chaise branlante qui faisait face à la sienne.

* * *

Emma, après avoir sillonné le port, avait passé le reste de sa nuit au bureau du shérif à attendre le retour de Rose. Mais comme la privée se moquait visiblement de récupérer son sac, la Sauveuse décida de prendre la température chez Regina avant de faire une livraison à domicile. Elle se rendit donc au 108 rue Mifflin et fut accueillie fraîchement par la maire, impeccablement habillée malgré l'heure matinale.

\- Salut, fit la blonde. Rose est là ?

\- Shérif Swan... vous seriez aimable de ne pas tenter de pratiques sexuelles déplacées sur ma belle-fille. Surtout après avoir vacciné sa mère de la sorte il y a quelques années.

\- Quoi ? Mais je... non mais ça va pas ? fit Emma, passant de surprise à offusquée.

\- Rose était particulièrement choquée de se voir passer des menottes.

La blonde se pinça l'arête du nez, mauvais souvenir de sa nuit, en respirant profondément.

\- Regina, entre toi et moi, qui a eu le plus de chances de mettre en pratique le plus de choses : l'idiote de 30 ans ou la sorcière de 800 piges ?

La reine esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Vous la trouverez chez elle.

\- Et dans quelle humeur est-elle ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Aucune idée. Elle est passée en coup de vent pour que je lui retire les menottes et elle est repartie aussitôt. Amusez-vous bien, shérif.

La reine ferma la porte, laissant Emma sur son perron.

\- Elle aurait pu m'offrir le café... grommela la blonde en retournant à sa voiture.

Elle fit rapidement le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la privée et frappa trois coups à la porte ornée d'une plaque professionnelle.

\- Police ! Ouvrez ! tonna Emma.

Elle attendit deux minutes avant de tourner la poignée et de pousser le battant. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un grand type costaud, jeune, à la peau noire, vêtu d'un boxer. Ce dernier enfilait son pantalon et s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour lever les mains.

\- John ? le reconnut Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? En calbut ? souligna-t-elle après un court temps d'arrêt, réalisant avec un pincement au cœur que la Sage et le mécanicien n'avaient pas joué au scrabble toute la nuit.

\- Je peux me rhabiller ? demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure.

\- Ouais, vas-y. Mais pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

\- Rose dort encore... on s'est croisé cette nuit au Rabbit Hole et... merde, je vais être en retard. Tu peux lui dire que je l'appelle ce soir ?

John passa sa chemise et ses chaussures avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je l'attends toute la nuit et elle s'envoie en l'air ? Je vais la pourrir... marmonna la shérif en passant dans la chambre adjacente au bureau, bien décidée à passer ses nerfs sur la détective.

Elle resta interdite sur le seuil, fascinée par le spectacle qu'offrait l'Anglaise endormie, complètement nue, sans un drap pour la couvrir. Le regard de la Sauveuse glissa le long du corps jusqu'au pied du lit où gisaient des emballages ouverts de préservatifs.

\- Trois fois ? Ils ont la santé... murmura-t-elle, amère.

Emma décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait et, réendossant son rôle de shérif, elle estima que la privée n'allait pas se réveiller dans l'instant et décida de profiter de ce moment qui lui était offert pour aller farfouiller dans les dossiers de la brunette. Après tout, elle avait passé la nuit à se demander ce que la Sage voulait à Killian, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de le découvrir. Aussi, elle retourna sans bruit dans le bureau de la détective et alluma l'ordinateur portable. Elle se servit un café et s'installa pour parcourir les fichiers du Maître des Chimères. Elle navigua plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait.

\- Jane Warrington... murmura-t-elle en sortant une clé USB de sa poche. Que voulez-vous à Killian ?

Elle transféra les fichiers sur l'unité de stockage avant d'ouvrir le seul fichier texte du dossier. Il contenait les notes prises par Rose et Emma retint un sifflement admiratif et agacé. La jeune sorcière avait fait un bon boulot d'enquêtrice.

"Elle devait être vraiment douée dans son boulot..." songea la blonde en récupérant sa clé.

Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et l'ordinateur s'éteignit brusquement.  
La shérif sursauta avant de lever les yeux. Rose, toujours nue, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dévisageant la blonde d'un regard peu avenant. Emma se surprit à détailler une nouvelle fois ce corps, apparemment incapable de résister à l'attraction que celui-ci produisait sur elle, avant de se souvenir que baiser ou pas, la brune venait de passer sa nuit en virile compagnie.

\- T'as un mandat ? gronda la Sage.

\- J'ai pas voulu déranger un juge de si bonne heure, répondit fraichement Emma en se levant. Mais ça peut s'arranger. Donc tu soupçonnes mon mec d'être un violeur en série...

\- Y'a une série de viols et ton pirate a été identifié par une des victimes, corrigea la privée. Si tu sais pas lire un rapport je vais peut-être me présenter à la prochaine élection du shérif... Je ferai certainement un meilleur travail.

\- Je t'ai proposé un poste, rappela la Sauveuse avec humeur.

\- D'adjointe, rétorqua Rose sur le même ton. J'étais lieutenant à la criminelle. Bonjour la rétrogradation. Et plutôt m'arracher les dents sans anesthésie que de bosser sous tes ordres.

\- Tu veux pas t'habiller qu'on discute de ton affaire ? proposa la shérif, bien décidée à innocenter Killian.

\- Je bosse en solo. Est-ce que ça va finir par rentrer dans ta petite tête décolorée ?

\- C'est ma vraie couleur ! s'offusqua Emma.

\- À d'autres... lâcha Rose, goguenarde. Je vois tes racines d'ici.

Un téléphone portable sonna et la Sage repassa dans sa chambre. Emma s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. La brunette parlait avec gravité et compassion.

\- Je vais la retrouver, Mme Warrington. Je vous tiens informée. A tout à l'heure.

Emma recula et alla s'asseoir sur un coin du bureau. Rose revint dans la pièce, habillée, et attrapa une paire de basket.

\- Tu vas où ? s'enquit la shérif.

\- Retrouver ma cliente. Elle a disparu hier soir. Sa mère est affolée.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, répondit durement la Sage en laçant ses chaussures.

\- C'était pas une demande, insista Emma en lançant à la brunette son sac à dos.

Cette dernière passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et poussa un juron.

\- T'es vraiment une chieuse, souffla-t-elle en sortant de son bureau.

\- Ouais. Mais il faudra t'y faire, répondit la shérif en suivant la Sage.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine, promis !

En espérant que ces retrouvailles et ce premier chap vous ont plu, on vous fait de gros bisous !

Sygui et Link9


	2. La dernière âme

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci d'être toujours là, malgré les mois qui passent ! Merci de vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur !

Et rassurez-vous, le tome est complet, et une publication est prévue chaque semaine ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La dernière âme**

Rose avait conduit et Emma, sur le siège passager, y était allée de ses commentaires.

« Tu conduis trop à gauche, t'es sur une automatique, pas besoin de bourriner… »

La Sage avait répondu par un majeur dressé avant de se garer près du quai où était accosté le Jollyroger. La shérif défit sa ceinture et adressa un regard noir à la privée.

\- Et évidemment, tu commences par le bateau de Killian… reprocha-t-elle.

\- C'est la seule piste que j'ai. Et c'est pas de ma faute si ton mec est un toquard, répondit le Maître des Chimères avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

\- Au moins t'as pas de préjugés en partant, ça doit être plus facile pour boucler tes enquêtes.

Emma claqua la portière et suivit Rose jusqu'au ponton. Elle allait monter à bord quand la Sage l'en empêcha, la retenant par le col de sa veste.

\- Tu me fais quoi ? grogna la shérif en se retournant pour faire face à la détective, les poing serrés, prête à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur la brunette.

\- Mais t'es vraiment trop conne ! T'as pas de mandat.

\- Pas besoin, c'est le bateau de mon mec. Garde tes réflexions débiles pour toi et laisse moi faire mon boulot. Reste donc à quai.

\- Si y'a une scène de crime, on sera marron, blondasse. Donc tu restes là et tu laisses faire la pro.

Rose contourna la shérif, la bousculant au passage d'un coup d'épaule, et grimpa à bord.

\- Parce que tu vas pas nous pourrir la situation ? héla Emma, vraiment agacée par sa comparse.

\- Ouais… on voit que t'as pas fait l'école de police, se moqua le Maître des Chimères avant de se mettre à crier. POLICE ! A L'AIDE ! AU FEU !

Elle eut un rictus pour Emma et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Voilà, tu peux venir, t'es couverte pour la suite.

\- Sortez couvert, j'l'ai toujours dit. Mais j'ai pu voir que tu suivais les mêmes consignes d'hygiène, fit-elle avec un rictus tandis que la brunette affiché un air outré.

\- La ferme, Swan. Je passe devant et tu surveilles nos arrières, grogna Rose.

La détective privée remonta le pont en direction des cabines. Elle ouvrit une première porte et leva la main, intimant à Emma d'attendre quelques secondes. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et revint pour indiquer à la shérif que la voie était libre.

Les deux femmes fouillèrent méticuleusement le bateau et finirent leur inspection par la cale.

\- Pas de trace de ton épave de copain…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui à la fin ? T'es jalouse ? rétorqua la shérif.

\- Parce que tu te crois irrésistible ? se moqua la Sage. Désolée, mais non. Et puis tu devrais le confronter. Car, pour le pister depuis plusieurs semaines, je t'annonce que ton mec passe ses nuits à boire des canons avec des nanas dans des bars sordides…

Emma se renfrogna. Elle se doutait que Killian n'était pas un parangon de vertu et surtout pas de fidélité, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Et encore moins se le faire mettre sous le nez. Surtout pas par la fille avec qui elle avait brisé la malédiction de l'autre salope de reine des glaces. Et qui s'envoyait en l'air avec des gars.

\- Occupe-toi donc de ton plan cul et laisse-moi gérer le mien, laissa-t-elle tomber en tournant les talons pour quitter la cale.

Elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte quand Rose, soulevant une bâche derrière des tonneaux, eut un cri étranglé.

\- Swan ! Appelle une ambulance ! Jane ? Tu m'entends ?

La Sage s'accroupit, disparaissant de la vue de la shérif. Cette dernière sortit son portable et rejoignit en trois enjambées la privée. La brunette était penchée sur une jeune femme, complètement dénudée, au visage et au corps couverts d'hématomes. Mais elle respirait encore.

\- Ne vas pas tirer des conclusions hâtives, dit doucement Rose tandis que la blonde blêmissait. Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un a piégé ton pirate pour lui faire du tort, ou te faire du tort.

\- Laisse tomber, tu l'as toujours su coupable... siffla Emma. Ici le shérif Swan. Envoyez-moi une ambulance au port, devant le Jollyroger. Merde, siffla-t-elle en raccrochant avant de retirer sa veste pour en couvrir la jeune femme. C'est grave ?

\- Ca va aller, répondit la Sage en se frottant les mains. Swan, premier cours de magie. Démonstration !

Rose laissa parler son pouvoir et soigna les plaies et les bosses de la jeune femme.

\- Et maintenant, on va farfouiller dans son esprit. Mets ta main sur la mienne et essaye d'analyser le sort que je vais lancer, fit doucement la brunette.

\- T'as un mandat pour fouiller son disque dur ? se moqua la blonde, surtout pour masquer sa crainte de faire une grosse connerie avec sa magie.

\- Fais pas ta sucrée, coupa la Sage en prenant d'autorité la main de la shérif dans la sienne.

Elle lança le sortilège et Emma se trouva projetée dans la mémoire de Jane Warrington. Des flashs sans queue ni tête défilaient rapidement, emmenant la Sauveuse dans une tornade de sons et de couleurs qui lui donna la nausée. Quand Rose les extirpa de la conscience de la jeune femme, elle fronçait les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? hoqueta la blonde dans un haut le cœur.

\- Y'avait un verrou sur la mémoire de Jane mais j'ai réussi à accéder à une partie des souvenirs, pas grand chose mais assez pour savoir ce qui se trame en ville. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ton pirate est innocent.

\- Et la mauvaise ? demanda la shérif.

\- C'est que j'ai trouvé la troisième âme évadée lors de votre séance de spiritisme. Et merde ! Je pensais avoir noyé cet enfoiré dans le Styx !

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?

\- Killgrave. Il ne vient pas de ton monde ou du mien. Tu dois le connaître par les comics Marvel. Ce connard manipule ses victimes. Il peut leur faire faire ce qu'il veut, même les pousser au suicide... Il s'était pris d'affection pour moi et j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'en débarrasser.

\- Attends un instant, fit la blonde en levant les mains. Quand t'étais... de l'autre côté, tu t'es battue contre un antihéros de Comics, un gros taré extrêmement dangereux qui est tombé amoureux de toi et maintenant il est ici, à Storybrooke, pour quoi ? Concrétiser avec toi ? Prendre sa revanche et te tuer ?

\- Vu son esprit tordu, les deux je pense... répondit sombrement Rose.

\- Putain, faut qu'on retrouve ta mère, souffla Emma en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hey ! Je peux gérer ! fit la Sage, insultée.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'une cuite et que c'est la meilleure buveuse de tequila de la ville, marmonna la blonde en se massant les tempes.

\- Le pouvoir de cette enflure n'est pas d'origine magique, même ma mère ne pourrait pas le retrouver dans Storybrooke... Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis pas foutue de la faire sortir du chapeau...

\- Écoute, je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne clé. Sinon, que fait-on pour notre affaire ?

Rose se redressa et se gratta la nuque, songeuse.

\- Il faut que je trouve qui Killgrave parasite. Va avec Jane à l'hôpital, je t'envoie Merlin. Dis-lui pour les manipulations de l'esprit, il vous aidera à bloquer les attaques si Killgrave revient à la charge.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais emmener belle-maman en chasse. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Je sais que je suis utile à rien, mais merci de me le faire savoir en toutes occasions, râla la shérif en tournant les talons pour orienter les ambulanciers.

\- Swan ! la rappela la Sage. Prends pas la mouche ! Toi seule peux collecter les indices et ça pourra nous orienter sur le connard qui a fait ça ! Parce que Regina et moi, on va pas tomber dessus comme ça !

\- Oui lieutenant, grommela la blonde en remontant vers le pont.

\- On a une grosse merde sur les bras et Madame a un problème d'égo ? Pauvre fille... murmura sèchement Rose.

* * *

Regina aimait ces moments de calme. Elizabeth dormait contre elle, bercée par un concerto de Mozart qu'Hermione appréciait, Henry était plongé dans son livre de contes, bien déterminé à trouver la piste de l'Auteur, et elle-même feuilletait le dernier rapport budgétaire concernant l'entretien des égouts.

\- On devrait appeler August.

La voix d'Henry brisa le silence confortable et la maire leva les yeux du tableau des dépenses.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- August... Pinocchio. Il a retiré puis rajouté des pages à mon livre. Il doit savoir quelque chose à propos de l'Auteur.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants avant de sourire à son fils.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Le téléphone portable de la souveraine sonna et cette dernière fut surprise en découvrant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. Elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Tu tombes mal, très chère, attaqua-t-elle tout de go. Que veux-tu ?

\- Heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien, Regina, répondit placidement Maléfique. Tu ne devineras jamais qui sort à l'instant de mon appartement.

\- Une souris qui a échappé à ton appétit ? Je suis sûre que tu dois pouvoir en trouver une autre, se moqua la reine.

\- Gold, Ursula et Cruella, lâcha la dragonne. Ils sont à la recherche de l'Auteur. Tout comme toi, d'après le Ténébreux.

Regina sentit la tension l'envahir et elle déglutit silencieusement.

\- Que te veulent-ils ?

\- Que je les amène à Storybrooke. J'ai réussi à gagner quelques jours, prétextant devoir mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de partir.

\- Fais-les patienter aussi longtemps que possible. Les deux folles ne me font pas peur, mais j'aime autant savoir Gold loin encore quelques temps.

\- Très bien. Des nouvelles de notre Créatrice ?

\- Toujours coincée dans le chapeau.

\- Et toujours pas de solution, si je comprends bien.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir retourné tous les grimoires que contient Storybrooke.

Maléfique soupira.

\- Je te tiens au courant de notre date d'arrivée. Et si tu n'as pas sorti Asalhir d'ici là, je t' aiderais.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

\- Mal ?... Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, très chère. Et n'oublie pas de me garder une souris au frais pour mon retour dans ton trou perdu, ajouta la dragonne moqueuse.

La maire raccrocha et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- La situation va devenir... commença-t-elle avant d'être de nouveau interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle allait jeter l'appareil au loin quand elle vit le nom de sa belle fille s'afficher.

\- Rose, un problème ? questionna-t-elle directement, sentant Elisabeth se réveiller, grognonne de tous ces sons stridents qui perturbaient ses rêves plein de bulles.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour chasser un violeur en série aux pouvoirs psychiques démentiels. Partante ?

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Mais on a un autre problème qui s'en vient. Gold s'est trouvé des amies et sera à nouveau à Storybrooke d'ici quelques jours. Tu penses que ce sera long avec ton soupirant ? demanda-t-elle en câlinant le dos de sa fille pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas complètement.

\- J'espère pouvoir régler ça cette nuit. Sinon c'est qu'il m'aura eue.

\- Hmmm... Quelqu'un que tu connais ?

\- Ouais. Demande à Henry de te briefer sur Killgrave. Je passe te prendre dans deux heures. A plus, conclut la Sage avant de raccrocher.

Regina reposa son téléphone, songeuse.

\- M'man ?

\- Que peux-tu me raconter sur un certain Killgrave ?

\- Il est ici ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent, devenant subitement blême.

\- Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il en a après Rose.

Henry quitta le salon pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de bandes dessinées. Regina ne reconnut pas les magazines qu'elle achetait habituellement à son fils et supposa qu'Emma les lui avait offerts.

Elle les feuilleta rapidement, fronçant les sourcils devant la violence des dessins. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec l'autre mère de son fils.

\- C'est lui.

Le doigt d'Henry pointa un individu violet au sourire sadique se détachant d'un fatras de sons.

Regina lut avec attention les pages, et ses sourcils formaient maintenant une ligne noire inquiétante. Si la Méchante Reine était un monstre, ce Killgrave était le mètre étalon.

\- Mon dieu... mais il est...

\- Inhumain. Il a été élu le méchant le plus ignoble de l'univers Marvel, répondit gravement Henry.

Regina regarda son fils avec insistance.

\- M'man, pas la peine d'en parler avec Maman E, elle pensait bien faire en m'achetant ces BD. C'est moi qui les lui ai demandées. Je ne recommencerais plus.

\- Maman E ?

\- Ouais, c'est cool non ? sourit le gamin. C'est Rose qui m'a appris ça.

La maire leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca t'ennuie de passer la nuit chez Ruby et Dorothy avec ta sœur ? Je pense que cette chasse au monstre va me prendre une bonne partie de la soirée.

\- Pas de soucis, m'man. Mais fais attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets, mon chéri.

* * *

Emma était aux côtés de Jane Warrington quand la jeune femme s'était réveillée dans son lit d'hôpital qui semblait trop grand pour elle. David, adossé près de la porte, le badge d'adjoint bien visible à sa ceinture, se redressa et s'approcha de quelques pas. Emma le regarda rapidement, lui faisait comprendre sans mot qu'il ne devait pas avancer plus. La Sauveuse prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la caressa du pouce.

\- Tout va bien, Jane, vous êtes en sécurité à l'hôpital. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez été enlevée par un homme dont l'identité reste à découvrir. Votre mère a appelé le détective Granger et nous vous avons retrouvée inconsciente. Rose Granger a découvert que l'homme qui vous a séquestré a… roulé votre esprit. Ce soir, nous allons tenter de l'arrêter.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et tendit une main tremblante pour se saisir du verre d'eau qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Vous me remercierez quand j'aurai mis cet enfoiré derrière les barreaux, répondit la shérif en se levant. Mon père va rester avec vous. Simple mesure de précaution. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dites-lui. Et enfin, votre mère est dans la salle d'attente. Vous voulez la voir ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Emma acquiesça et serra doucement l'épaule de Jane.

\- Le psychologue passera vous voir demain matin. Et je me tiens à votre disposition si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, ou si vous voulez parler, tout simplement.

\- C'est gentil, shérif Swan. Merci beaucoup. Et désolée de vous avoir mal jugée. J'aurais dû écouter Rose.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous voir car je croyais que le capitaine Jones m'avait… Rose m'a dit que vous étiez une personne intègre, très professionnelle, et que rien n'altérerait votre jugement.

\- C'est… aimable de sa part.

\- Changez de compagnon, shérif. Killian Jones n'est pas quelqu'un pour vous.

Emma quitta la chambre sous le regard surpris de son père, la dernière phrase de Jane tournant dans son esprit.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure et Regina avait garé sa Mercedes noire à quelques mètres du Rabbit Hole. Elle buvait à petite gorgée un café que Rose avait eu la délicatesse de lui acheter. La jeune femme, assise à ses côtés, ne quittait pas des yeux le bar mal famé et les rares clients qui y entraient ou en sortaient.

\- J'espère qu'Elizabeth est sage... soupira la reine, brisant le silence.

\- Granny sait y faire. Au pire, Ruby et Dorothy lui prêteront main forte.

La Sage réprima un bâillement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Merci de planquer avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- De rien. Mais je m'étonne que tu préfères ma compagnie à celle de notre shérif.

\- Rien d'étonnant à cela. Tu as de la conversation, tu ne me tapes pas sur les nerfs et... tu es ma famille, conclut-elle dans un murmure. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que m'man H est pas loin. Et enfin, je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à tuer Killgrave s'il se pointe. Alors que la Sauveuse de conte de fées...

Regina regardait sa belle-fille de côté, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Rose l'appréciait, ce qui n'était pas gagné au départ, et les considérait comme de la même famille, ce qui était encore plus surprenant quand on se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Et Rose avait tellement de points communs avec Hermione que la situation lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

\- Elle est si terrible que ça ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était améliorée, si on oublie son incapacité à gérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Si tu trouves qu'elle s'est améliorée, c'est que ça devait être vraiment dramatique avant... renifla le Maître des Chimères.

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la souveraine.

\- Tu penses que j'arriverais à me faire à ce monde ? Des semaines que je suis là et... je ne me sens pas à ma place. Comment tu as fait en arrivant ici ?

Si la reine fut surprise par le geste, elle ne le montra pas. Mais son cœur prit un autre rythme en sentant le relatif abandon de la jeune femme contre elle. Décidemment, Rose était pleine de surprises lorsqu'elle se laissait aller hors de ses murs qui la protégeaient. Elle était bien la digne fille de sa femme.

\- Tout ceci était ma création, mon choix. Les premiers temps, c'était fabuleux, comme une renaissance. J'avais l'impression de vivre à nouveau, libre, sourit Regina en y repensant et en choisissant ses mots avec discernement. Et ta mère est arrivée. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ruine tout ce que j'avais construit. Quand j'ai commencé à vraiment m'attacher à elle, cet horrible accident est survenu et me l'a arrachée. Puis les boucles temporelles se sont enchainées, toujours pareilles, mêmes gestes, mêmes mots. Si je n'avais rien fait, je pense que je serais devenue folle. Ou bien j'aurais activé la pierre de destruction.

\- Et t'as décidé d'avoir Henry, compléta Rose.

\- Oui, mais sans changement profond de ma part, il n'aurait été qu'un nouveau sujet dans mon domaine, répondit la brune avant de se taire.

\- Je comprends pas, finit par relancer Rose dans le silence qui s'étirait après avoir suivi des yeux Leroy qui titubait hors du bar louche.

\- J'ai dû passer outre mes murs pour atteindre Henry, pour nous donner une chance. J'ai dû prendre le risque d'être touchée par autrui pour trouver un sens à ma vie ici.

Le téléphone de Rose se mit à vibrer et la Sage vit que John cherchait à la joindre. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

\- Les mecs sont cons, marmonna-t-elle en calant confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère. Qu'est qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans l'expression "coup d'un soir " ?

\- Je suppose que si le plaisir était au rendez-vous, ils veulent remettre ça ? fit Regina sans paraître déstabilisée par la nouvelle conversation.

La Sage se contenta d'un soupir avant de taper un court texto.

\- Hmmm, chlamydia, tu l'écris comment ?

\- Essaie syphilis, sourit Regina.

\- Voilà, il ne devrait plus y revenir... marmonna Rose en posant son portable.

\- Il n'était pas sympathique ?

\- Pas envie de m'impliquer... et j'ai fait tout le boulot, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

La brune haussa un sourcil par-dessus son sourire.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- J'aime quand il y a un minimum de répondant, même si c'est pour l'hygiène. Et je... putain, cette fois, je vais défoncer ce fils de pute ! s'exclama Rose en se redressant.

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle et traversa la rue en direction du Rabbit Hole. Regina fronça les sourcils avant de sourire comme un enfant le jour de noël. Crochet arrivait au bar, visiblement ivre, son bras autour de la taille d'une jeune femme qui n'était pas Emma. La Sage arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Le pirate se retourna et n'eut le temps d'engager la conversation que le poing de la détective percuta avec force le menton mal rasé. Sans un mot, le Maître des Chimères retourna à la Mercedes, claqua la portière et se cala dans le fauteuil.

\- Oh merde... t'as ton sourire de méchante reine... remarqua la Sage.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que Killgrave voulait t'avoir rien que pour lui ? s'enquit la souveraine.

\- Ouais. Et ?

\- On va le rendre jaloux... répondit Regina dans un rictus en composant un numéro sur son téléphone. Oui, bonsoir Emma. Tu peux nous rejoindre au Rabbit Hole ?

\- Non... Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est non ! fit la détective privée.

\- Rose, ce plan est le meilleur. Vous jouez les appâts. Il se pointe, je lui arrache le coeur. Fin de l'histoire.

\- J'ai déjà donné aux mœurs et j'ai pas envie de rejouer le même registre, objecta le Maître des Chimères.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'Emma pourrait jouer ta petite amie comme personne, expliqua Regina avec un sourire décidemment flippant. Emma, ce n'est pas une option, c'est un ordre de ta supérieure hiérarchique. Dans cinq minutes au Rabbit Hole, et en petite robe je te prie, finit-elle avant de raccrocher sans se soucier des vociférations de son shérif.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais peinarde quand j'étais morte...

* * *

Rose était assise au bar et sirotait un whisky, jetant de temps à autre un regard à son portable. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle poireautait. Un texto finit par arriver et la Sage maudit sa belle-mère.

"Une fois de plus la fille Charmant n'a pas respecté les consignes les plus élémentaires mais ça devrait te plaire. Profite de ta soirée... Et pour rappel, l'hygiène s'entretient tous les jours..."

\- Mère maquerelle… souffla la brunette.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Rose tourna son regard vers l'arrivante par-dessus son verre. Effectivement, Regina avait deviné les goûts de Rose en matière de femme, quoique ne rappelant pas du tout la classe de Pansy. Emma la chercha des yeux avant de l'apercevoir et de se diriger vers elle. Rose eut tout le temps de détailler la blonde, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement faite.

Vêtue d'un débardeur noir visiblement sans dessous, d'un jean moulant, bottes montantes affinant une silhouette élancée et sportive, décoiffée par sa course contre la montre de la reine, Emma était juste naturelle.

\- Regina et ses idées à la con… La prochaine fois, je l'envoie chier, maugréa la shérif en buvant une gorgée dans le verre de la privée.

\- Tu peux le garder... murmura la Sage, retenant une mine dégoutée, tout en levant la main pour commander un autre verre.

Emma reçut un texto et roula des yeux avant de glisser discrètement l'appareil en direction de la Sage qui découvrit un message de Regina.

"Vous êtes censées être ensemble. Où est le baiser de bienvenue ? Et mettez-y de la crédibilité, que diable !"

\- Elle me gave, murmura Emma en se penchant vers la Sage, laissant néanmoins ses lèvres glisser sur son cou, sous son oreille.

La Sage pesta intérieurement. Savoir jouer la comédie n'était visiblement pas la principale qualité d'Emma.

"Super... j'vais devoir simuler pour deux... putain, j'en ai marre de simuler. Je fais que ça depuis hier soir…"

Rose posa ses mains sur les hanches de la shérif et l'attira contre elle, profitant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

\- Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui, mon amour, fit la Sage en haussant légèrement la voix afin que les clients les plus proches l'entendent.

Un grognement appréciateur monta de la gorge d'un poivrot qui se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, saisissant au passage un rouleau d'essuie-tout. Emma, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, hoqueta discrètement, se raidissant dans les bras de la privée.

\- Ca y est, j'ai la gerbe... murmura la blonde.

\- Merci pour moi... rétorqua Rose dans un chuchotement cassant. Ça fait plaisir.

La shérif plongea des yeux verts dans ceux de la sorcière et s'y attarda pour la première fois. Là où la blonde les avait d'un vert tirant presque sur le bleu, une teinte azur, ceux de Rose étaient semblables à deux émeraudes, d'un vert profond, comme pouvaient l'être les yeux des félins.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit doucement Emma.

Elle fit signe au barman de monter le volume de la musique, un tube rock vieux d'une décennie, et entraîna la détective sur l'espace qui faisait office de piste de danse. Rose eut juste le temps d'attraper son verre et, cinq secondes plus tard, la shérif dansait contre elle, ses mains s'égarant sur son postérieur.

La privée but d'une traite son whisky et, après avoir abandonné le verre sur une table, tenta de suivre les mouvements de la blonde. Emma lui fit un sourire aguicheur (ou narquois) en remarquant les gestes un peu patauds de sa partenaire. Elle se tourna pour coller son dos sur le buste de la Sage et lui prit d'autorité les mains afin de les poser sur son ventre. La shérif dansa lascivement, ses cheveux chatouillant le visage de la brunette, le mouvement de son corps (et surtout de ses fesses contre l'intimité de la Sage) émoustillant le Maître des Chimères.

"Elle cherche quoi ? A ce qu'on s'envoie en l'air ce soir ?" s'étouffa Rose, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

On tapota sur son épaule et la privée se retourna, interrompant sa danse, pour croiser le regard furieux de Crochet. L'instant d'après, elle gisait au sol en se tenant la mâchoire devenue douloureuse.

\- T'es dingue, Killian ? rugit Emma en se baissant sur Rose.

\- Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce, répliqua le pirate. Elle m'a fait le même coup y'a pas une demi-heure…

La shérif fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Son regard allait de son petit ami à la jeune femme allongée sur le sol.

\- Elle devait probablement avoir une bonne raison. Mais on en discutera plus tard, fit sèchement la blonde. Je te prie de nous laisser, Crochet. Va décuver ailleurs.

\- Demain matin, chez Granny, grommela le capitaine. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation, tous les deux. Mais par pitié, ne fais rien avec elle ce soir que tu ne fais pas avec moi depuis… et bien, je ne compte même plus.

Le visage d'Emma perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation dans cet endroit glauque, alors qu'elle enquêtait sur un timbré.

\- Demain, promis. Maintenant vas-t-en. S'il te plait.

Killian hocha la tête et traversa la salle pour gagner la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit, croisant un homme trempé des pieds à la tête. Il dégageait une forte odeur âcre et le pirate s'arrêta dans son mouvement, plissant le nez.

L'homme louche tituba jusqu'au centre du bar et se planta devant Rose. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche d'une main tremblante et l'actionna.

\- Killgrave te veut ce soir, annonça l'homme d'une voix tendue avant de positionner la petite flamme sur un pan de sa chemise trempée.

Et il s'immola. Le vêtement s'enflamma brusquement, le feu se propagea aussitôt sur le corps du type qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Killian agit rapidement, attrapant un extincteur dont il tira la sécurité. Il dirigea le jet sur la torche humaine et l'arrosa pour éteindre les flammes. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Regina déboula dans le bar. Elle lança un sort sur l'homme pour aider le pirate à éteindre l'incendie avant de se précipiter sur Rose et Emma.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment, siffla Rose en se relevant. Emma, Regina, vous pouvez vous occuper de ce pauvre gars ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller confronter Killgrave ? demanda Regina tandis que sa belle-fille se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Rose ne répondit pas et avançait d'un pas déterminé.

\- Bien joué, lança-t-elle à Crochet avant de quitter le bar.

Regina fit rapidement un geste du poignet vers la victime, laissant apparaître une onde bleue qui se propagea sur tout le corps avant de se précipiter vers la porte de sortie.

\- Appelez une ambulance, au lieu de regarder avec des yeux de poisson mort, lâcha-t-elle à Crochet en même temps que la porte se refermait sur ses talons.

Emma raccrochait justement au nez des secours déjà en route et s'apprêtait à se lancer aux trousses des deux femmes lorsque le pirate l'attrapa rudement par le poignet.

\- Pas la peine de te précipiter derrière ces deux folles, elles y arriveront bien toutes seules, fit-il dans un souffle alcoolisé. Laisse les se mettre en danger et reste avec moi, amour.

Emma ne réfléchit pas et balança son poing dans le visage de Killian qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle l'enjamba et fila à la suite de la souveraine qu'elle rattrapa alors qu'elle montait dans sa Mercedes.

\- Je viens avec toi, marmonna Emma en bouclant sa ceinture tandis que la reine démarrait la voiture. Où est-elle passée ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle a transplané pour je ne sais où, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper. J'ai déjà perdu Hermione, je ne veux pas perdre Rose.

\- On récupérera les deux, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends la première à droite ! ordonna la shérif.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Fais-moi confiance.

Regina prit le virage en troisième mais réussit tant bien que mal à redresser la trajectoire. Emma regardait aux alentours, cherchant une tête brune.

\- La tour de l'horloge, murmura-t-elle. L'endroit idéal pour un piège !

\- Faites-moi penser à la prochaine malédiction de me débarrasser de cette horloge, marmonna la reine en accélérant dans les rues heureusement vide de passant.

\- Compte sur moi et gare-toi là, ordonna la shérif en désignant un petit attroupement devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

La foule comprit son intérêt de faire place en entendant crisser les pneus de la Mercedes, et les portières n'avaient pas encore claquées qu'Emma grimpait les marches deux par deux. La reine sortit rapidement mais élégamment de la voiture pour fendre la foule avant de se concentrer pour chercher l'aura magique de Rose, comme le lui avait enseigné Hermione.

Elle la détecta au sommet de la tour avant d'entrevoir la silhouette de la Sage. Regina fronça les sourcils quand l'horloge explosa dans une pluie de verre qui s'abattit sur les passants toujours massés quelques mètres plus bas. Les badauds partirent en criant et la souveraine en profita pour s'approcher, mains levées, prête à jeter un sort. Car le Maître des Chimères enjambait une des deux aiguilles, visiblement prête à se jeter dans le vide.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Gros bisous et bon week-end,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. Killgrave

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est samedi, c'est jour du nouveau chapitre ! Amen ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On est heureuse de savoir, qu'après toutes ces années, vous êtes toujours là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Killgrave

Heureuse de s'astreindre à faire ses dix kilomètres de jogging journalier, Emma arriva au sommet de la tour décoiffée mais pas trop haletante. Cependant, la scène qui l'attendait lui coupa le souffle. Rose était debout en équilibre sur la grande aiguille pointant le quart, tenant d'une main la petite aiguille qui indiquait encore minuit. La Sage regardait en bas, les cheveux soulevés par la brise, la mâchoire serrée. Visiblement, elle luttait pour se retenir de sauter, bien que rien ne semblait l'y contraindre. Puis la blonde avisa une ombre dans l'encoignure de la tour.

La shérif sortit son pistolet, tentant d'avoir la détective privée et l'ombre ensemble dans son champ de vision.

\- Ca va aller, Rose ? demanda-t-elle en pointant son arme sur la forme humaine.

\- C'est comme résister à un imperium... siffla la brunette entre ses dents.

\- Jette ton arme, fit une voix grave.

Emma eut l'impression d'être un pantin aux mains d'un marionnettiste. Son bras droit ne lui répondait plus, agissant contre sa volonté. Elle se vit lancer son pistolet au loin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Fils de pute ! grogna la shérif.

\- Laisse-la, ordonna Rose.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu te refuseras à moi ? se moqua l'homme en avançant. Déjà fait et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à un pas de la mort.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant John qu'elle avait vu le matin même dans l'appartement de la détective.

\- T'es aussi douée que moi pour te trouver un mec on dirait, lança la blonde.

\- C'est pas le moment, feula Rose une seconde avant de perdre l'équilibre lorsque la grande aiguille avança d'une minute. Et c'était seulement un coup d'un soir, merde !

\- Tic-tac, tu lâches, tu lâches pas, le temps joue contre toi, se moqua son amant maudit.

Le Maître des Chimères se concentra, mobilisant ses forces, et laissa parler sa magie. Elle réussit à emprisonner sa main qui tenait la petite aiguille sous une couche épaisse de glace avant que Killgrave la force à contrer une nouvelle attaque mentale.

\- Maintenant, va me faire sauter, connard, lâcha la brunette dans un rictus.

\- Ca prendra juste un peu plus de temps... répondit l'homme avec humeur. Je t'ordonne de racler ce givre avec tes ongles. Et tant pis si tes doigts en saignent...

\- Va pas te péter les ongles, Rosie chérie, tu sais comment j'aime quand t'es sauvage, lança Emma, provoquant intentionnellement la fureur de l'homme blessé dans son orgueil de mâle par son revers amoureux.

John rugit en s'avançant vers elle, relâchant un instant une partie de sa pression mentale sur la brunette qui en profita pour retarder l'horloge, s'assurant de ne pas perdre pied trop tôt. La shérif en revanche essuya une violente migraine qui la fit tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Killgrave, assuré de ne plus être importuné par la Sauveuse, retourna aussitôt sa fureur et sa frustration vers la conseillère de la Source.

\- Dis que tu me veux ! ordonna Killgrave.

\- Va chier, siffla la brunette.

\- Donne un coup de poing dans la glace. De toutes tes forces, poursuivit John, furieux.

Le Maître des Chimères n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et un craquement sinistre suivi d'un cri de douleur retentit.

\- Dis que tu m'aimes ! s'écria l'homme en lançant tout son pouvoir sur Rose.

\- Non, grimaça l'Anglaise, luttant de toutes ses forces pour repousser l'emprise de Killgrave.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu accueilli dans ton lit ?

\- Je voulais ne plus penser à Em… commença Rose avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Emma peinait à se redresser mais sentit un afflux de magie bienvenu. Elle regarda un instant vers Rose mais dut rapidement envisager que la pourvoyeuse était plus sûrement Regina. La Sage était visiblement en train de perdre son combat sur tous les fronts. Ses pieds ripaient sur l'aiguille qui commençait à faire défaut, sa main droite était déformée après le coup qu'elle avait porté à sa main gauche bleuie par le froid qui menaçait de lâcher prise. Même sa liberté de parole lui échappait.

\- Pas question que je perde encore quelqu'un que je dois protéger ! siffla la shérif en se propulsant de toutes ses forces vers John qui ne put échapper à sa charge.

Les deux roulèrent au sol. Emma chercha rapidement à le frapper afin de contrer son pouvoir psychique en l'empêchant de se concentrer. Pourtant, elle devait lutter pour le repousser hors de son esprit, lui opposant les images de Neal qu'elle n'avait pas sauvé ou d'Hermione qu'elle devait libérer.

\- C'est pas un crétin qui va me faire chier ce soir, scandait-elle à chaque coup de poing qu'elle faisait claquer dans le visage de l'hôte de Killgrave.

"Tue-le..." supplia la Sage. "Ce n'est pas un homme qu'on peut garder enfermer."

Des talons claquèrent sur les marches en colimaçon et Regina finit par apparaitre.

\- Emma, je vais libérer Rose et tu vas la ramener chez elle, dit-elle doucement pour la shérif. Je vais m'occuper de cette chose, ajouta-t-elle glacialement en regardant avec dégoût Killgrave, sonné par les coups de la shérif.

La shérif leva son regard vers la Sage avant de le tourner vers Regina.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen de le débarrasser de l'esprit qui le parasite. John n'est pas un mauvais type.

La reine donna un dernier coup de poing dans le visage de Killgrave, afin de s'assurer d'une inconscience prolongée. Puis elle se rendit jusqu'à Rose et la libéra de la glace qui retenait sa main prisonnière.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas et accroche toi à moi, murmura Regina en prenant la main glacée de la Sage.

\- J'ai pas le vertige... marmonna la détective en faisant un pas sur l'aiguille.

Son pied ripa et la souveraine la rattrapa comme elle put. Emma arriva en soutien et saisit la brunette sous les aisselles.

\- On le tue... répéta le Maître des Chimères. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir extraire le parasite du corps de John, et on doit se débarrasser de Killgrave avant son réveil.

\- Mais… voulut objecter Emma.

\- Je m'occupe du problème, coupa Regina. Contente-toi d'être la Sauveuse.

La shérif passa son bras dans le dos de la Sage et l'aida à descendre de l'aiguille de l'horloge. Elle la sentait trembler contre elle et décida de mettre un mouchoir sur sa conscience. Si ce type pouvait mettre une sorcière de la puissance de Rose dans un état pareil, il fallait le neutraliser. Définitivement. Le Maître des Chimères eut un tressaillement plus prononcé et s'arrêta à hauteur de Regina.

\- Je... Je vais le faire, fit la détective à l'attention de sa belle-mère. J'ai oublié ce que tu traverses et la promesse faite à Henry. Attendez-moi en bas, j'en ai pour une minute.

\- Dans ton état, tu ne feras rien, rétorqua la blonde. Et surtout pas descendre cette volée d'escaliers. Regina, vous savez combien je suis maladroite avec la magie, vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui gériez le voyage retour.

\- Tu n'es pas une tueuse, Swan, grimaça Rose en portant la main à sa tête.

Le sarcasme que la reine s'apprêtait à lancer demeura muet, la surprise de voir Emma plonger au sol et de se tourner avec vivacité en brandissant son arme la laissant sans voix. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière et Killgrave, qui s'était redressé pour à nouveau des agresser, gisait une dernière fois au sol, une étoile rouge dans le front.

La shérif dirigea le canon de son arme vers le plafond et regarda un instant le corps de John avant de se relever. Elle rangea son pistolet et observa la reine qui cherchait un pouls.

\- Rose, Emma va te ramener chez toi. Je jette les ordures et je viens te rejoindre pour passer la nuit avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, proposa Emma. Je suis sûre que tu es impatiente de récupérer Elizabeth.

\- J'ai peut-être mon avis à donner sur la question ? marmonna Rose.

\- Non, répondirent de concert la maire et la shérif.

\- J'veux juste préciser que je n'ai ni canapé, ni chambre d'ami, ni matelas d'appoint. Donc personne ne dort chez moi, grogna la Sage.

\- Je resterai sur ton fauteuil. Il est confortable ?

\- Pourri... j'ai prévu d'en acheter un ce week-end. Laisse tomber, Swan, je peux rester seule chez moi, s'entêta Rose.

\- T'as gagné chérie, on va chez moi ce soir, conclut Emma avec un rictus en attaquant la descente des escaliers avec précaution, continuant à soutenir l'Anglaise encore chancelante.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie et non, je n'irai pas chez toi. Si c'est pour être réveillée par les piafs de ta mère, c'est niet. Regina, aide-moi !

\- Débrouille-toi, Rose, je suis un peu occupée, fit la voix de la reine, narquoise.

\- T'as raison, continua sérieusement Emma, on va prendre une chambre chez Granny, ça sera plus tranquille sans mes parents.

\- Non mais t'es dingue ? s'écria Rose tandis que la blonde l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Marre des conneries, marre de cette soirée pourrie, je rentre chez moi...

\- T'as entendu belle-maman ? Tu restes pas seule ce soir. Tu veux vraiment l'empêcher de récupérer ta petite sœur ?

La Sage s'arrêta et dévisagea la Sauveuse. Lisant la détermination dans les yeux verts, elle soupira.

\- On va chez moi. Tu ne touches à rien, tu fouilles pas mes dossiers et tu gardes tes mains contre ton corps. Ok ?

Pour le coup, Emma sourit sans quitter la brunette des yeux.

\- T'as peur de quelque chose ? J'ai jamais mangé personne... enfin, façon de parler.

\- Peur ? Non. Mais j'ai en mémoire ta petite danse, au Rabbit Hole.

\- Et j'ai en mémoire que tu as failli prononcer mon prénom tout à l'heure. On en parle ?

\- Dans tes rêves. Une syllabe n'est pas un prénom et en quelques siècles, on a le temps de s'attacher à bien du monde, cingla la brunette.

\- Tu me fends le cœur, se moqua la shérif sur un ton qui fut passagèrement démenti par un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux clairs.

Elles prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Rose et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

\- Et tu as un mec. Tu sais, celui qui m'a mis son poing dans la gueule car tu dansais collée à moi.

\- Et tu lui avais fait la même chose plus tôt dans la soirée, renchérit la shérif. Pourquoi ?

\- Il était avec une autre, répondit la Sage si bas que la Sauveuse crut l'avoir rêvé. Appelle ça la solidarité féminine...

Emma se renfrogna. Cette nouvelle fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Demain je le largue, j'en ai ma claque. J'aurais même jamais dû commencer, se fustigea la blonde. Je le trouvais insupportable au début et j'aurais dû rester sur ma première impression.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? s'intéressa Rose.

\- Des méchants à tous les coins de rue, des malédictions à répétition, Neal... J'ai... Je sais pas, j'étais fatiguée de tout ça... J'ai eu besoin de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, et Killian était toujours là, charmeur au sourire facile.

\- Ouais, je vois le truc... on fait tous des erreurs de jugement. Au moins t'as pas couché avec un tueur violeur en série doublé d'un mauvais coup, sourit la privée.

Emma coula un regard en biais vers la Sage.

\- Un mauvais coup, t'as quand même été vérifier trois fois.

\- C'est parce qu'il a pas été foutu de me faire jouir du premier coup. Et pour tout te dire, je me suis finie toute seule dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il ronflait, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

Arrivée devant son immeuble, elle voulut sortir les clés de sa poche mais entre sa main gelée et l'autre aux phalanges brisées, elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de le faire.

\- Merde… râla-t-elle avant d'hoqueter quand Emma plongea sa main pour récupérer le trousseau.

La blonde sourit en tendant les clés, goguenarde et la Sage les récupéra sans un regard pour la shérif.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte de sa main bleuie, c'était sympa de te proposer pour remplacer Regina, mais je te promets, je vais bien. T'es pas obligée de rester.

\- Et risquer un mauvais sort de la part de la Méchante Reine ? En plus, les trucs au cerveau, c'est vicieux, je vais pas te laisser sans surveillance. Maintenant, on rentre, je me les gèle, conclut-elle d'un geste du menton tout en se frictionnant les bras.

\- Va prendre une douche. Ça te réchauffera. Et ça me laissera le temps de me soigner et de changer les draps.

\- Vaut mieux, car avec ton activité de la veille, je dormirai pas dedans, ajouta Emma avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit rapidement entendre et Rose, après avoir effacé du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses plaies et fractures, s'attela à rendre son appartement vivable, ramassant ses chaussettes et ses jeans pour les envoyer dans le panier de linge sale avec les draps et les boites de pizza vides, ou pas, dans la poubelle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de refaire le lit qu'Emma réapparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, séchant ses cheveux dans une serviette. Elle avait remis son débardeur, mais pas son jean et affichait au-delà d'un boxer ses longues jambes que Rose avait anticipées finement musclées.

\- Un coup de main ? fit-elle en venant tirer les draps pour les border de son côté du lit.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai terminé, répondit la brunette en bordant rapidement le drap propre. Y'a de quoi grignoter et boire dans la cuisine, fais comme chez toi. Il reste de l'eau chaude dans le ballon ? s'enquit-elle en filant à son tour sous la douche.

Quand elle revint dix minutes plus tard, rafraichie et vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt sans manche de la même couleur, la shérif l'attendait assise en tailleur sur le lit, tout en sirotant une bière.

\- Bosse avec moi, fit sérieusement la blonde. Accepte le poste d'adjoint.

\- C'est gentil de proposer mais c'est toujours non.

La Sage alla s'installer face à la Sauveuse et étendit des jambes.

\- Je bosse en solo, rappela-t-elle.

\- Et au final, t'es quand même obligée de bosser avec moi, rétorqua la blonde. On peut être une bonne équipe. J'ai vu tes rapports, t'es vraiment efficace dans tes enquêtes. Et contrairement à tes préjugés, je suis pas si nulle que ça. Même si je touche pas une bille en administratif, y a pas meilleure que moi pour trouver quelqu'un.

\- T'es pas le problème, Swan. Je sais que tu es efficace. Mais je travaille seule et je ne veux plus être flic. J'ai déjà donné. Je m'éclate à être privée. Mes choix, mes heures, mes règles.

\- Hummmph, soupira la blonde qui sentait la détermination de la Sage à ne pas céder.

Elle se laissa aller sur le lit, plongée dans ses pensées, regardant le plafond. Elle but sa bière en quelques gorgées et se décida à tenter de convaincre une fois de plus la privée.

\- Ou sinon..., commença la shérif en faisant tourner sa bouteille machinalement sur son ventre en partie découvert. On fait équipe, mais pas dans la même équipe. Ce que je veux dire, continua Emma en tournant son regard vers la brunette qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, c'est que moi je suis le flic et toi le privé. Moi je respecte les règles, toi tu les contournes, comme avec le bateau. Tu me suis ? On bosse ensemble, version les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Rose s'allongea à côté de la blonde et plongea son regard dans celui de la shérif.

\- Bien essayé mais non, répondit la brunette en donnant une pichenette sur le nez de la Sauveuse. Je... bosse... en... solo, Swan, articula-t-elle avant de se lever attrapant la bouteille de bière vide entre les mains de la shérif.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à son évier où elle déposa le cadavre. Apres avoir rangé le décapsuleur, elle se retourna et vit que la shérif l'observait.

\- Ca va, Swan ? Tu mates comme tu veux ? ironisa la Sage.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? choisit-elle de demander plutôt que de répondre que la vue n'était pas du tout désagréable.

\- Je suis plus à mon aise quand j'ai pas un coéquipier dans les pattes, répondit la brunette en retournant s'allonger.

Mais Emma sentait que Rose ne disait pas tout. Son détecteur à conneries flirtait avec la zone orange.

\- Hmmm... Je vois... fit la shérif, faussement songeuse. Il s'est fait descendre comment, ton collègue ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps...

\- Et ? insista Emma.

\- Et depuis, si je peux, je bosse seule. On éteint ? J'suis crevée.

Emma claqua des doigts pour faire le noir.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- D'être fatiguée ? Après une journée et une nuit pareille ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?

\- Sans doute, fit laconiquement la shérif.

Le silence s'installa sans que pour autant les jeunes femmes glissent dans le sommeil.

Malgré la fatigue, Rose était incapable de dormir. Elle avait chaud, elle ressentait encore la peur qu'avaient provoquée les intrusions de Killgrave dans son esprit, elle avait envie de se saouler mais avec Emma dans le même lit, alcool et désir ne feraient pas un bon ménage.

De son côté du lit, Emma se voyait en boucle tirer et tuer John. Elle savait que ça allait la hanter longtemps, aussi elle opposait à cette image celle de Rose reprenant pied dans le clocher avec son aide. Une vie contre une vie.

* * *

Emma se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et le réveil de Rose indiquait 3h58. La blonde tendit la main et rencontra, à la place de la Sage, un espace vide et des draps froids. La shérif se redressa sur ses coudes et tendit l'oreille. Le cliquetis d'un clavier informatique qu'on frappait lui parvenait de la pièce adjacente, accompagné de quelques murmures.

La Sauveuse se leva sans bruit, repoussant le drap, et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte entrouverte, tendant l'oreille.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher… fit la voix de Rose, étouffée. Oui, je sais, mais moi, je n'ai pas des administrés qui demandent des comptes à la moindre flatulence... Hmm... Non, effectivement, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Le chuchotement s'interrompit avant qu'un petit glapissement brise le silence et que les murmures se fassent plus prononcés, plus articulés.

\- Non, pas d'hygiène. Enfin, Regina ! Non, non, je n'aurai pas cette discussion avec toi. Quoi ? Non mais tu t'entends ? T'es une pousse au crime… Hein ? Ce n'est pas le problème. Oui, elle est belle, j'suis pas aveugle... Et à mon goût, puisque tu insistes. Que… attention, avec tant de compliments, je vais croire que t'es amoureuse d'elle.

Emma poussa légèrement la porte du pied et, s'accroupissant, elle jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. Rose était assise en tailleur sur son fauteuil, devant son pc. La lumière de l'écran éclairait le visage de la Sage d'une lumière blafarde. Cette dernière souriait, narquoise, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Ses deux mains étaient en suspend au-dessus du clavier, hésitant sur les touches à frapper.

\- Je plaisante, je sais que tu ne feras pas ça à M'man H, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Reg… Non, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Je te déteste car tu me pousses à pervertir la fille de tes deux ennemis juste pour qu'ils claquent d'un arrêt cardiaque. Et je ne serai pas ta main vengeresse, tiens le toi pour dit, reprit la brunette, amusée, en recommençant à pianoter sur le clavier. Ce que je fais ? J'écris mon profil pour le site de rencontre « Storybrooke in love »… et après, je fais le tien. Oui, je vais me faire voir…

La Sage soupira et attrapa un mug posé devant l'écran et but une gorgée.

\- Non, pas d'hygiène. Non, je ne serai pas adjointe au bureau du shérif. Avec toi et elle comme boss, ce sera invivable. Entre toi qui es une mégère… si, une mégère, mais on t'apprécie comme ça, et elle que je déshabillerai du regard toute la journée, j'suis pas prête de rendre un boulot correct.

Elle rit à nouveau et Emma sourit. Elle appréciait ce son et se dit qu'elle aimerait l'entendre plus souvent.

\- Non, je n'irai pas dormir. J'ai du boulot à finir et surtout, y'a une tentation dans mon lit à laquelle je ne suis pas prête de céder. Une tentation qui a un copain extrêmement jaloux. Regina, je passe te voir tout à l'heure. On déjeune ensemble ? Ok, chez Granny. Et après, je t'aiderai avec Lizzie et les recherches pour m'man H. Ouais, bonne nuit. Et merci…

Un soupir ponctua la fin de la conversation et la blonde remarqua que la Sage restait songeuse en regardant son cellulaire. Emma hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir, maintenant qu'elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre dans la tour de l'horloge. Pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, au contraire, une sensation bien connue était en train de prendre naissance au creux de son ventre. Plutôt une indécision à se lancer et à avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines. Parce que mine de rien, Rose était aussi têtue qu'un troupeau de mules au complet et elle serait bien capable de dire non juste pour la contrarier.

Le Maître des Chimères finit par reporter son attention sur son écran et elle recommença à frapper le clavier avec dextérité. Emma compta jusqu'à soixante avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Le regard vert sombre se posa sur elle et la shérif afficha un sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait allumer Rose Granger jusqu'à ce que cette dernière cède.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à bosser à cette heure-là ?

\- Je mets à jour mes dossiers, fit laconiquement la privé. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Emma hocha la tête avant d'aviser la cafetière pleine. Elle se dirigea vers l'appareil, attrapant au passage le mug de la brunette et servit deux tasses du breuvage encore chaud.

Elle revint et jeta un oeil sur l'écran.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu rédiges ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Je vais t'aider...

Elle se positionna derrière la privé, faisant fi du regard noir qui l'invitait plutôt à rester de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle lut les premiers paragraphes rédigés puis posa sa tasse. Prenant appui d'un côté sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle se pencha de l'autre pour pointer un endroit sur l'écran. Le mouvement amena son corps contre celui de Rose qui se crispa, tirant un sourire masqué de justesse à la blonde.

\- Ici, tu devais déjà être pas mal sous son emprise. Je vais te donner les détails qui manquent.

La Sage se leva brusquement et se retrouva presque collée à la Sauveuse.

\- Swan...

\- Oui ? demanda cette dernière, ingénue.

\- Écris donc la suite à ma place, marmonna la détective en lui cédant le fauteuil devant le pc.

\- On bosse à deux finalement ? lui sourit la shérif.

Rose recula de plusieurs pas, mettant de la distance entre elle et Emma.

\- Tu t'imposes, Swan, fit la brunette d'une voix rauque. Et pas que dans le boulot...

\- C'est tout moi, répondit la Shérif en rejoignant la Maitre des Chimères. C'est juste que... tu es importante pour moi. J'essaie de te le faire savoir.

\- Ecoute, c'est très sympa, je suis flattée, mais je ne veux pas d'autres altercations avec ton pirate. Et je ne veux pas d'embrouilles avec tes parents... ou avec tes amis. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je passe plutôt inaperçue, dans l'ombre de ma mère, grosse boule de magie psychotique, et ça me va très bien. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

\- Personne ne serait assez dingue pour créer des ennuis à la Dixième Sage auprès de la Source, le Maître des Chimères, répondit tranquillement la blonde en s'approchant, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle était décidé maintenant, elle voulait cette femme. Et la voir reculer et s'échapper attisait son envie. Elle amorça un geste de la main, déposant ses doigts dans une légère caresse sur la joue de l'Anglaise.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune réaction, campant son regard dans celui de la shérif.

\- Epargne-toi cette peine, Swan, je ne succomberai pas, murmura Rose, décidée, malgré sa respiration qui s'était légèrement accélérée.

La shérif eut un sourire carnassier (elle devait trop fréquenter Regina). En observant la jeune femme devant elle qui tentait de garder la maîtrise de ses émotions, elle voyait sans peine la différence entre elle et Hermione. Là où la Source était une force tranquille toujours dans le contrôle, qui inspirait le respect (voir la crainte) quand elle parlait de sa voix posée, dont le regard pouvait congeler ses interlocuteurs, qui avait le pouvoir de réduire à néant ses victimes d'un claquement de doigts, la Sage était une énergie vive, d'une prestance électrique, qui se mouvait tel un félin en chasse, dont le regard flamboyant captivait et réchauffait son auditoire. La glace et le feu, la surface tranquille d'un lac contre le courant d'un torrent.

\- Et habille-toi, ça n'aide pas, gronda le Maître des Chimères.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aider, murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus.

La main remonta vers la joue et s'y posa, tandis qu'elle s'approchait des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de la privée. Soit elle pourrait l'embrasser, soit elle allait se prendre la baffe de sa vie.

La brunette savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une séduisante, une alléchante mauvaise idée. Elle eut l'envie de succomber, son cœur la poussait à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle céda.

Emma faillit perdre pied mais se ressaisit rapidement en sentant le corps de la brunette se coller contre elle. Elle l'étreignit et passa sa main dans son dos, remontant vers sa nuque. Les frissons qu'elle causait lui laissaient savoir que sa caresse était bienvenue et elle s'aventura à passer le bout de sa langue contre les lèvres qui l'embrassaient et l'embrasaient. Rose avait de l'expérience, elle aussi, au diable la gêne des gamines pré-pubères.

La Sage entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. La Sauveuse ferma les yeux de délice, savourant chaque sensation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander où allait les emmener ce baiser divin.

Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte du bureau, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

\- Emma ! fit la voix de Killian, éraillée par l'alcool. Je sais que t'es là ! Faut qu'on parle !

\- Je sentais que c'étais une mauvaise idée... murmura la Sage en repoussant la shérif.

\- Je sais, j'aurais jamais dû lui céder, fit Emma sans s'émouvoir de la présence du pirate.

\- Merde, j'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'suis pas ce genre de nana ! Désolée Swan, mais tu dois partir. Tu ne rendras pas ton mec cocu avec moi.

\- Tu me vires ? fit la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouais, affirma la brunette. Va larguer ton connard, si t'y arrives.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est fini.

\- La porte est là, on verra après.

\- Ouais après... Aux calendes grecques, maugréa Emma en se dirigeant avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde vers la salle de bain de la détective.

La blonde attrapa ses vêtements dans des gestes secs et agacés.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me foutre dehors ! Je sais me tenir ! lança-t-elle fortement pour couvrir le tambourinement de Killian qui continuait de matraquer la porte d'entrée de ses poings.

Après s'être habillée, Emma retourna dans le bureau et se planta devant la brunette qui affichait une posture renfermée, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- J'ai bien des défauts, Granger, ajouta-t-elle pour imiter le petit nom doux par lequel elle venait de se faire remettre à sa place, mais pas celui de mentir. Demain, Killian appartiendra au passé.

Elle se pencha sur la brunette pour lui voler un baiser avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Rose ferma à clé puis jeta un sort de protection sur sa porte. Elle retourna d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques larmes embuèrent son regard vert et elle cligna des yeux pour les chasser.

\- Quelle gourde tu fais, ma pauvre fille... se gronda-t-elle. Comment peux-tu y croire ? Elle l'a pas lâché tout ce temps-là, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle le fera ce soir ?

Elle s'enroula dans la couette et posa sa tête un oreiller. Elle inspira douloureusement avant de grimacer. C'était l'oreiller qu'avait utilisé Emma, l'odeur de la blonde avait imprégné la taie. Rose envoya l'oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce puis attrapa le deuxième pour le caler sous sa tête.

\- Concentre-toi sur des choses plus importantes. Comme sortir ta mère de ce foutu chapeau et démanteler le trafic de poudre de fée. Quant à Emma Swan, qu'elle aille au diable !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

On vous fait de gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Une enquête stupéfiante

Hey hey !

C'est dimanche, c'est nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une enquête stupéfiante**

Rose était vautrée sur une banquette de chez Granny, mâchonnant une gaufre sans y prêter attention. Face à elle, Regina réussissait le tour de force de boire un café tout en donnant un biberon à Elizabeth.

\- Mal dormi ? s'enquit doucereusement la reine. Tu as passé la nuit à... entretenir ton hygiène ?

\- J'ai pas dormi et j'ai tellement la tête dans le cul que je vois mes intestins, grommela la Sage. Quant à l'hygiène, oublie. Et ne me parle plus jamais d'Emma Swan.

La brunette s'étira mollement et bailla largement, exhibant ses molaires à la reine qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref, j'vais me pencher sur le trafic de poudre de fées. Ca ne me plait pas que cette merde circule en ville, conclut la Sage.

\- Avec un badge officiel ? demanda la maire, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Arrête de vouloir me caser. À tous points de vue. Je bosse seule, je vis seule.

\- Il n'y a que les Charmants qui ne changent pas d'avis... En parlant du loup.

Le porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Emma débarqua, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, et fit signe à Ruby de lui servir un café.

La maire vit le regard de sa belle-fille s'illuminer un bref instant. Mais l'instant magique fut rompu par un rot sonore d'Elizabeth et la Sage reprit son air maussade.

\- Je vais y aller, marmonna Rose en se levant. L'enquête ne va pas se résoudre toute seule...

\- Quelle enquête ? s'enquit Emma qui s'était approchée, souriante.

Elle vola un rapide baiser à la détective privée qui grogna avant de s'essuyer la bouche sur sa manche.

\- J'ai rompu avec Killian, annonça la blonde.

\- Ah ouais ? maugréa le Maître des Chimères en désignant la baie vitrée. Il doit pas être au courant.

Le pirate était sur le trottoir, un bouquet de roses à la main, et affichait un sourire enjôleur pour la shérif.

\- Il y a un trafic de poudre de fées en ville, reprit Regina de sa voix suave en tapotant le dos de sa fille. Je veux les responsables sous les verrous.

\- Hey ! C'est mon enquête ! s'exclama Rose, furieuse du caftage de la brune.

\- Non, rétorqua Emma, réjouie. Ca concerne le bureau du shérif. Mais j'ai toujours un poste de disponible.

\- Tu peux te le carrer où je pense, répliqua le Maître des Chimères.

\- Mesdames, calmez-vous, tempera Regina. Je veux la personne la plus compétente pour gérer la sécurité de les concitoyens. Aussi, celle qui résoudra l'affaire sera la shérif de la ville.

\- Hey ! C'est mon job ! s'indigna Emma.

\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes à la hauteur... susurra la maire.

Rose tourna les talons et quitta rapidement le restaurant, son portable déjà à l'oreille, activant son réseau.

\- Regina, c'est pas sympa. J'croyais qu'on était amie, grommela Emma en attrapant la gaufre pas finie de la Sage et en menaçant la maire avec.

\- Le Granger est un animal sauvage, difficile à capturer et encore plus à garder. Vois ça comme un coup de main d'une dompteuse aguerrie... plaisanta la reine. Maintenant file, sinon elle va prendre de l'avance.

\- Expérience mon œil, je te rappelle que tu es mariée avec Hermione grâce à moi, râla-t-elle en récupérant la gaufre qu'Elizabeth tenait avec force après l'avoir attrapée sous son nez.

\- Et je t'aide à ce que votre histoire se déroule aussi bien, répondit la reine avec un rictus.

Emma fit un geste grossier du doigt avant de boire d'une traite son café. Elle s'assura que son badge de shérif était bien visible et allait quitter le restaurant quand elle remarqua que Killian l'attendait toujours dehors. Regina lui désigna du menton la sortie de secours et la shérif la remercia d'un sourire. Une fois sortie du diner, la shérif se saisit de son téléphone et appuya sur deux touches.

\- Papa ? T'es réveillé ? Super... Prépare-toi, on va faire une descente dans les bars clandestins du port...

* * *

Rose vérifia une dernière fois que sa perruque était bien en place, que son maquillage était toujours outrancier et que sa jupe ne descendait pas en dessous de la ligne de ses fesses avant de pénétrer dans la cabane de pêcheurs reconvertie en bar à voyous. Perchée sur de haut talons, la Sage dut se baisser pour passer le pas de la porte. Quand tous les regards avinés se tournèrent vers elle, la fausse rousse eut un sourire charmeur et fit claquer son chewing-gum. Elle alla s'accouder au bar et, mettant son postérieur en arrière dans une pose aguicheuse, elle héla le barman.

\- J'te sers quoi, radasse ? marmonna avec rudesse l'armoire à glace.

\- Vodka. Et je cherche de la poudre de fée. Ça m'aide à oublier quand je me fais sauter par des porcs dans ton genre... répondit Rose.

\- T'as de quoi payer ?

La Sage plongea la main dans son soutien-gorge et sortit quelques billets qu'elle jeta sur le comptoir.

\- J'ai qu'un sachet, fit l'homme en sortant l'objet de la transaction de sous le bar. Mais repasse après 22 heures, j'en aurais plus.

La privée prit un peu de poudre et l'inspira. Aussitôt, elle sentit les premiers effets, à savoir l'affaiblissement de sa magie.

\- C'est de la bonne... murmura-t-elle. Ce soir, c'est noté.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée et Charmant père et fille déboulèrent, arme au poing.

\- Bureau du shérif ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! cria James.

Les trois clients présents, Rose et le barman levèrent les mains en poussant des jurons. La shérif se dirigea vers la Sage et lui passa les menottes.

\- Swan, c'est moi... Rose, murmura la privée.

\- Je sais... chuchota la Sauveuse avec un rictus. Et tu viens avec moi au poste. Dans une cellule, tu seras obligée de me parler.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment une emmerdeuse... marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents avant de hausser le ton et de prendre les autres à témoins. Pourris de flics ! Brutalités policières !

Emma éclata franchement de rire en entraînant la jeune femme vers la patrouilleuse.

\- À d'autres ! répondit la Sauveuse en ouvrant la portière. Allez chérie, tu colles tes talons ici et tu la fermes !

Rose se contorsionna afin de montrer son majeur dressé dans son dos. Emma roula des yeux et ferma la portière.

\- P'pa, t'as fini ?

\- J'emmène le barman, je laisse partir les autres, répondit David. Et je vais faire une petite perquisition...

\- Ok, je conduis la pute au poste ! A tout à l'heure !

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du shérif se passa dans un silence pesant qui se brisa quand Emma installa Rose dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Debout contre le mur, ordonna la Sauveuse.

La Sage leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas me fouiller.

\- C'est la procédure, répondit posément la shérif en détachant les menottes.

Tout en tenant la brunette par les épaules, elle la plaqua face contre mur et lui écarta les jambes en lui donnant des petits coups de pieds dans les mollets.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir embrassée cette nuit... grogna Rose.

Emma suspendit ses gestes.

\- Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, fit-elle doucement en soupirant. Mais je ne te crois pas, ajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

Elle entama sa fouille, laissant glisser ses doigts, plus amoureusement que policièrement sur la jeune femme, et Rose était obligée de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de gémir son envie frustrée de la veille. Et lorsqu'elle la retourna, la shérif accueillit cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux vert avec un sourire.

\- Tu..., commença-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils, le regard toujours ancré dans celui de la brunette. Tu as pris de cette saloperie !

\- Oui, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu m'embarquer de manière aussi peu cavalière... répondit Rose. Il fallait que je donne le change, ajouta-t-elle, plus conciliante. Tu as des fringue à me prêter, Swan ? J'ai pas envie de rester toute la journée comme ça. Quitte à moisir dans une de tes cellules, autant être à l'aise.

\- T'es stupide Granger, gronda Emma en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne, si ça te fait le même effet qu'à ta mère, tu vas finir par en crever. Rentre là, intima-t-elle en lui montrant une cellule.

\- Je ne suis allergique qu'à la connerie... répliqua la Sage en haussant les épaules.

Emma ferma la grille de la geôle sur la privée qui alla s'allonger sur la paillasse. La micro jupe remonta, dévoilant le début des fesses de la brunette qui croisa ses jambes l'une sur l'autre, les laissant à la vue de la shérif.

\- Par Merlin ce qu'il fait chaud... soupira le Maître des Chimères. Ca t'ennuie si je me mets à l'aise ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle déboutonna son bustier, offrant son soutien gorge de dentelle noire au regard de la Sauveuse.

\- Très convaincante dans ton rôle, grommela la blonde d'une voix sourde. Je pense que je vais ouvrir un dossier sur toi et tes activités parallèles.

Rose se retourna sur le bat-flanc, prenant une pose lascive.

\- Si tu m'enfermes ici, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête, badina la Sage. Je cherche juste à savoir laquelle.

Elle se redressa et marcha en se dandinant jusqu'au barreaux.

\- Est-ce un de tes fantasmes ? De faire ça sur ton lieu de travail ? demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

\- Oui, commença Emma en s'approchant de la grille sans toutefois la toucher. Le shérif et la vilaine fille, des menottes, une fouille au corps, lente, très lente, sans vêtements pour être sûre de tout voir, et toi qui te mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, me faire croire que tu es insensible à mes doigts qui s'attardent dans ta moiteur, s'immiscent dans tes cachettes les plus secrètes...

La blonde voyait l'effet de ses paroles qui faisaient vibrer la Sage à son corps défendant.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, je vais rester professionnelle, conclut-elle en reculant, les yeux aussi allumés que ceux de sa prisonnière.

Rose finit par baisser les yeux qui s'accrochèrent à sa montre avant d'afficher un rictus.

\- Swan... ça fait 45 minutes que j'ai pris une micro dose de poudre de fée.

\- Et ? fit Emma.

\- Elle ne fait plus effet. Bonne journée ! lança la Sage avant de transplaner.

Emma retient à peine un juron avant d'aller s'asseoir, les pieds sur son bureau, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Ca valait quand même la peine, chérie.

\- C'est qui "chéri" ? questionna David pénétrant dans le poste.

Il traînait derrière lui le barman qui hurlait des insanités.

\- Personne. Alors mon gars, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire de beau sur le petit trafic de poudre ?

* * *

Regina agitait un hochet sous le nez d'Elizabeth qui riait aux éclats. Parallèlement, elle entretenait une discussion avec Belle qui lui donnait le résultat de ses recherches.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai envoyé le texte incompréhensible à un universitaire de New York spécialisé en langues mortes et il devrait me renvoyer une traduction sous peu, fit la bibliothécaire, enthousiaste.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- L'affaire de quelques jours, maximum. On va bientôt pouvoir libérer ta femme du chapeau !

\- J'espère, sourit Regina pour sa fille qui s'était emparée du hochet pour le porter à sa bouche.

Un bip se fit entendre et Regina décolla l'appareil pour découvrir un double appel.

\- Pouvez-vous patienter quelques instants, Miss French ? Je vous reprends de suite, annonça la maire avant de basculer sur le deuxième appel. Oui, Miss Lucas ? Un problème ?

\- ON VA SE MARIER ! rugit de joie la jeune serveuse.

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous me dérangez ? pesta Regina avant de lui raccrocher au nez et de reprendre sa communication avec Belle. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Miss French. Un faux numéro. Tenez-moi informée de la suite, quelle que soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Merci.

La maire raccrocha et détacha Elizabeth du transat pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bientôt maman H sera là, sourit-elle, convaincue de cette affirmation. Quand elle sera sortie de ce maudit chapeau, tout ira mieux, je te le promets.

Henry dévala les escaliers, son livre à la main, et courut jusqu'à sa mère. L'adolescent était très excité et Regina eut l'espoir que son fils lui annonce une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il manque des pages ! s'exclama-t-il. August a retiré des pages ! C'est super bien fait, je ne l'ai vu qu'à la loupe ! Il faut absolument l'appeler car je suis sur que l'indice se trouve dans les pages manquantes !

\- Maléfique doit m'appeler ce soir, je lui demanderai de me mettre en relation avec le pantin.

\- Pinocchio, corrigea Henry avec un regard sévère.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, fit Regina à contre coeur. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de prendre un goûter ?

\- Du gâteau au chocolat ? s'enquit l'adolescent avec un regard gourmand.

\- Il sort du four à l'instant, sourit la maire.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber et Rose se dirigeait vers le bureau du shérif. D'après Regina, Emma et David étaient partis interrompre une livraison de poudre sur le port. Aussi la Sage avait dans l'idée d'aller farfouiller dans les dossiers de la Sauveuse, vu que cette dernière lui avait flingué ses pistes le matin même et qu'elle se trouvait marron.

Un sortilège plus tard, elle pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'installer devant le pc de la blonde. Elle inséra un clé USB et craqua le mot de passe.

\- Alors Swan... t'en es où ? murmura-t-elle en naviguant dans les dossiers.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se furent entendre, faisant de raidir la Sage. Elle se jeta un sortilège d'invisibilité et se plaqua contre le mur au moment où Emma entrait, suivi de son père.

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Crochet ? Il était sympa...

\- Et bien, s'il te manque tant que ça, sors donc avec ce toquard ! répondit la blonde en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Et c'est pas le moment de parler de ça... on a raté l'échange. Merde !

\- On peut toujours interroger à nouveau le tenancier du bouge, fit David.

\- Il n'a plus rien à dire, souffla Emma.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, tourna sur elle-même avec sa chaise et laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle retirait la clé usb de son logement pour la glisser dans sa poche.

\- Mais on devrait peut-être faire un deal avec lui. On le garde un peu pour sa sécurité et il nous rencarde sur le prochain échange ou on le remet en liberté en lui disant merci devant tout le monde. Viens on va lui en causer.

A l'instant où elle posait ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour se lever, une pression invisible sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Elle ressentit un souffle sur sa nuque avant que des lèvres s'y posent. La shérif retint un petit gémissement alors que ses doigts agiles courraient sur son buste.

\- Ca va ? Tu es toute rouge... s'inquiéta David.

\- Oui, il fait chaud ici par rapport à dehors... Embarque le tavernier en salle d'interrogatoire, je te rejoins. J'ai... quelques mails à traiter.

David haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce sans chercher plus loin.

\- Des mails à traiter, susurra la voix, tirant un frisson à la blonde. Et ils parlent de quoi ces mails ?

\- Rose ! siffla la shérif tandis que les doigts taquins caressaient de manière plus appuyée son buste. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de... oh putain !

La Sauveuse donna un grand coup de poing sur son bureau quand une main glissa vers son entrejambe. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que la Sage la débarrasse de ses fringues pour la prendre à même le bureau. Mais elle n'était pas la fille facile que le Maître des Chimères croyait. Aussi, elle prit sur elle pour repousser l'Anglaise.

\- Non Rose. Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi pour ton enquête. Alors désolée, mais c'est non. On en reparlera quand tu ne me prendras pas pour une pute.

Une main se glissa dans sa poche et récupéra la clé USB puis, quelques instants plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour se refermer ensuite.

\- À quoi elle joue ? soupira Emma avant d'attraper son portable pour taper un texto.

Elle envoya le court message et alla rejoindre son père en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour comprendre Rose. Qui de mieux que Regina pour la conseiller ?

* * *

Maléfique finissait sa conversation avec sa fille. Cette dernière projetait avec August de partir pour Storybrooke. La jeune sage femme cherchait à décrocher un travail à l'hôpital et comptait bien s'établir définitivement dans la petite ville portuaire. De son côté, Pinocchio avait hâte de retrouver Marco et de reprendre l'affaire familiale.

\- Ne viens pas tout de suite, ma chérie, avait dit Maléfique. Je t'appellerai quand l'horizon sera dégagé là-bas.

La dragonne boucla sa valise et regarda autour d'elle. Son appartement était maintenant vide, exceptés les quelques meubles qu'elle avait trouvés en arrivant, trente ans plus tôt avec Hermione. La sorcière soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir dans son canapé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle serait retournée de toute façon à Storybrooke, même sans l'empressement de Gold et de ses deux amies de circonstances. Ce qu'elle avait entrevu dans les astres ne lui plaisaient guère et sa Créatrice allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

\- Asalhir... dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous mise ?

* * *

Emma garait sa coccinelle jaune devant le bâtiment qui abritait l'agence (et accessoirement appartement) de Rose. Il était près d'une heure du matin mais la shérif n'en avait cure. Regina l'avait rappelée quelques heures plus tôt et l'avait écouté disserter sur Rose. Au final, la reine lui avait raccroché au nez après lui avoir dit : va lui parler ! Ce qu'Emma, après une longue hésitation, était venue faire. Tirer les choses au clair. Et, sur un malentendu, reprendre là où Crochet les avaient interrompues.

Elle se trouvait au bas de l'immeuble de la Sage et leva la tête pour regarder les fenêtres du deuxième étage. L'appartement semblait être plongé dans le noir, excepté une petite lumière, sûrement l'écran d'ordinateur de la détective. La shérif s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et grimpa les escaliers, les battements de son coeur accélérant à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de l'Anglaise. Arrivée sur le palier, elle frappa quelques coups légers à la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, interloquant la Sauveuse. Le Maître des Chimères était bien imprudente de laisser sa porte déverrouillée.

Elle pénétra dans le salon reconverti en bureau et vit Rose assoupie dans son fauteuil, la lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur éclairant son visage. Posés devant la sage, une bouteille de whisky vide et un sachet de poudre blanche ouvert.

Emma fronça les sourcils, une habitude qu'elle commençait à prendre en présence de la brunette trop souvent à son goût. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le fauteuil et posa deux doigts sur la carotide de la Sage. Le pouls pulsait, faiblement. Elle regarda le sachet de poudre et y trempa son petit doigt avant de l'amener à sa bouche.

\- Ni héro, ni coke, c'est la merde des fées. Bordel Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant le rappel du numéro de Regina.

Elle mit appareil en haut-parleur et déboutonna le col de la chemise de la Sage. Cette dernière ouvrit une paupière avant de sursauter dans son fauteuil.

\- Putain Swan ! Tu fais quoi ? s'emporta la Sage en la repoussant.

\- Ce que je fais ? répéta la blonde avant d'hausser le ton et de couper la communication sur son téléphone au moment même où Regina décrochait. Tu t'es camée ! cingla la shérif en désignant le sachet.

\- Mais t'es dingue ? J'ai fait des tests sur cette merde et je me suis endormie !

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, s'énerva Emma en retour. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je te trouve avec de la poudre dans le nez ! Merde !

Rose passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de toiser la blonde d'un regard assassin.

\- Je t'explique, blondie : la poudre de fée ne rend pas accroc, à la base. Celle qui circule en ville est coupée, trafiquée. Je cherchais à quoi depuis quelques heures quand j'en ai eu marre. J'ai pris une cuite et je me suis endormie. Si je veux planer un coup, c'est pas de la drogue que je prendrais. Je connais quelques sorts sympa. Mais j'ai pas besoin de planer ou de m'évader car tout va bien dans ma vie.

Emma la regardait, soupçonneuse.

\- Je veux bien te croire Granger, mais me fais plus flipper comme ça, sinon...

La Sage eut un petit ricanement condescendant avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la Sauveuse.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me pètes la gueule ? T'as progressé depuis notre dernier combat ? Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui as fini la tronche de travers sur l'asphalte... Alors, avant de me menacer, va prendre des cours avec Merlin.

Avec le froncement de sourcil, la colère était la seconde chose qui prenait régulièrement la blonde aux tripes en présence de Rose. Ca et la furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour. Elle se pencha vers la brunette et prit ses lèvres d'autorité. Le baiser était brutal et les mains baladeuses. Bizarrement Rose ne refusa ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant, après s'être assurée qu'elle avait bien allumé le désir de la Sage, Emma se recula, le regard incandescent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Merlin.

Et avant même que la brune ne fasse un mouvement, la shérif avait récupéré son téléphone et tourné les talons. Mais Rose ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Au moment où la Sauveuse voulut franchir le pas de la porte, cette dernière se ferma magiquement sur le nez de la blonde.

\- Nous jouons à un jeu qui n'a pas de règles définies. Il serait temps d'en établir quelques unes, non ? proposa la Sage en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Emma resta figée devant la porte fermée. Rien ne l'insupportait plus que de se trouver contrainte par la force. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle serra les poings et déglutit pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et les mauvais souvenirs de son enfance qui revenaient à la surface de sa mémoire.

Le Maître des Chimères remarqua immédiatement la raideur soudaine dans la posture de la Sauveuse et déverrouilla aussitôt la porte. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, une bière bien fraîche flottait devant la shérif. Cette dernière se saisit de la bouteille et se retourna, posant un regard suspicieux et franchement peu amical sur l'Anglaise.

\- Je veux seulement une discussion pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous, reprit plus doucement cette dernière.

La shérif respira un bon coup, prit le verre offert et s'en fut s'asseoir sur un petit canapé abandonné dans un coin qui disparaissait presque sous les dossiers entassés.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses qu'il y a entre nous, finit par demander la Sauveuse. Parce que vu comment tu me traites, comment tu as balayé d'un revers de la main le baiser qui a pété la malédiction de l'autre dinde, j'ai bien le sentiment que je ne suis qu'un jeu avec lequel tu t'amuses, soufflant le chaud et le froid, mais sans jamais me laisser approcher. Si c'est le cas, dis-le franchement.

\- C'est compliqué... fit Rose en sortant une bouteille de whisky de son bureau.

Elle s'en servit un verre et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- J'aime pas qu'on me force la main, même si c'est le destin. Et j'ai l'impression qu'avec cette connerie d'amour vrai, on ne nous laisse pas le choix. T'es... géniale, Swan. Vraiment. Même si je te balance des vannes toute la journée, je t'aime bien. Mais est-ce de mon fait ou de celui d'un putain d'auteur tout puissant qui a décidé de mettre ta vie et la mienne sans-dessus-dessous ?

Emma prit le temps d'une gorgée de bière.

\- Tu veux que je sorte, histoire de vérifier si c'est toi qui a envie que je sois là ? Moi je suis prête à prendre le risque.

\- Si y'avait que ça à vérifier... Swan, on se connait depuis quoi ? Trois mois ? Tu déboules chez moi ce soir, tu vois un sachet sur mon bureau et tu crois que je me drogue. J'en viens à me dire que tu ne me connais pas, qu'on ne se connait pas. Ai-je envie d'être avec toi ? Oui. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ?

Emma avança son buste, les coudes sur ses genoux.

\- J'en déduis que je suis une mauvaise idée, grimaça la Sauveuse. Et je ne pense pas que tu te drogues, mais j'ai eu peur, parce que ça me ferait chier que tu joues avec ta vie.

\- J'ai végété près de 800 ans en enfer et je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas pour un moment d'extase. Plus personne ne m'attend, là-bas...

\- Je cherche pas à remplacer quelqu'un qui a compté plus que tout pour toi. Je ne suis pas elle et je ne le serai jamais, j'en ai bien conscience. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu auras envie d'être avec moi.

\- J'en ai vraiment envie, répondit Rose. Mais je doute que ta famille voit ça d'un bon œil. Parce que, mine de rien, je suis sensible aux attaques et aux qu'en dira-t-on. Et le fait que ta mère manipule les oiseaux me fait flipper. J'ai vu le film d'Hitchcock et je veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose.

Emma laissa un petit sourire éclairer son regard.

\- Savoir que toi et moi c'est possible, c'est déjà plus que ce que j'espérais aujourd'hui. Et je laisserais pas ma famille te pourrir la vie. Par contre, pour les oiseaux, va falloir que tu te la joues Maitre des Chimères, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Un Maitre sans chimères, une conseillère sans sa Source... maugréa Rose avant d'enquiller son verre cul-sec.

\- On va la faire sortir de là, je te le promets... moi aussi elle me manque.

Rose posa son verre vide et rangea la bouteille.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien, on a notre enquête sur la poudre de fées. Même si tu ne veux pas bosser pour moi, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se coordonne pour mettre les bons efforts aux bons endroits. Surtout que j'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans une ruelle en mauvaise posture, vu que t'es aussi allergique que ta mère à cette cochonnerie. Et pour le reste, j'aurais rien contre commencer par faire connaissance...

\- Je ne suis pas allergique, ca neutralise temporairement ma magie... Quant à faire connaissance, ma mère ne t'a pas déjà tout raconté ?

\- Que t'éternues ou pas, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à mettre en pratique la dernière leçon de Merlin. Tu m'as fait assez flipper comme ça. Pour le reste, j'ai la version de ta mère sur sa vie à elle. Je connais pas la tienne.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent et la Sage sembla plonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- Hmm... Pas ce soir. J'ai bu et j'ai horreur d'avoir l'alcool triste. Mieux vaut aller coucher... se coucher. Mieux vaut aller se coucher.

\- Même lit ? fit la bonde pince sans rire.

\- Si tu viens dans mon lit, on sait toi et moi ce qui va se passer.

Emma sourit.

\- Ca me plait bien de te l'entendre dire, dit-elle en posant sa bouteille sur la table avant de se lever.

Elle fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de la Sage qui ne bougea pas. Tournant le fauteuil vers elle, elle se pencha lentement sans quitter la lumière qui dansait dans le yeux verts. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la privée pour les caresser avant de chuchoter dans un souffle.

\- On peut attendre demain.

Rose regarda sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur la shérif.

\- Swan, il est minuit passé, on est déjà demain.

\- Granger, relança la blonde toujours en appui sur les accoudoirs, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Rose passa sa main sur la nuque de la shérif et l'attira dans un baiser dont la douceur surprit la Sauveuse. Cette dernière laissa l'instant s'étirer, profitant de ce qui leur semblait un havre de paix dans un monde de tourments incessants. Aucune des deux ne chercha à s'imposer à l'autre, chacune trouvant le calme dans le rythme lent de leur souffle mêlé. Emma finit par quitter le contact apaisant, reposant son front contre celui de l'Anglaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux pour faire perdurer la bulle de sérénité qui les entourait.

\- D'après toi ? chuchota l'Anglaise avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois l'Américaine.

Le baiser était plus appuyé, plus intense, traduisant à la perfection les intentions de la conseillère de la Source. Les doigts du Maître des Chimères se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds de la Sauveuse, semblant se délecter de leur soyeux.

Emma ne chercha pas de mots pour répondre à cette question qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de la brunette, sans interrompre le baiser, laissant vagabonder ses mains le long du cou et des épaules de Rose. Cette dernière débarrassa la shérif de sa veste rouge, puis de son débardeur, avant de glisser ses mains sous le postérieur pour la soulever en se levant. Sans interrompre le baiser, la blonde enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre.

L'atterrissage sur le matelas ne fut pas des plus élégant, mais ne détourna pas Emma de sa tâche et rapidement la Sage se retrouva elle aussi sans son haut, une fine dentelle bleue mettant en valeur ses seins, immédiatement flattés par la Sauveuse.

\- Beaucoup trop de vêtements, grogna la Sage avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître par magie toutes les barrières de tissu qui étaient un frein à leur envie.

\- Impatiente, murmura la blonde dans un sourire avant de pousser sur les épaules de la privée afin de renverser leur position.

A genoux au-dessus d'elle, Emma laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de la brune, venant lier leurs doigts, avant de les remonter au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le même mouvement, elle s'appliqua à faire l'inverse avec ses lèvres, voyageant de celles de la brune vers son cou, leurs seins se caressant mutuellement, leurs tétons s'énervant de concert.

\- Tu es magnifique, susurra la Sauveuse en laissant sa langue iriser de froid les pointes durcies par le désir montant dans le ventre de son amante.

\- J'allais te dire exactement la même chose.

Rose posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde afin de la retourner et de prendre la position dominante. Elle prit le temps de découvrir par ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau de couverte. La shérif se laissa faire, s'étirant comme un chat sous les caresses. Les lèvres amorcèrent une descente et la blonde frissonna d'anticipation.

Elle plongea ses mains dans les boucles brunes qui la chatouillaient et dut faire un effort pour amener la brune à remonter vers elle.

\- Ensemble, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, sa main descendant lentement le long du flanc de la Sage, déclenchant des contractions involontaires sur son passage.

\- Bien, votre Altesse, sourit la Sage tandis que ses doigts décrivaient des cercles sur le clitoris de la shérif.

La blonde ne retint pas son gémissement de contentement, se prêtant à la caresse sans retenue tandis qu'elle rendait la pareille à la brune.

\- Mouillée comme tu es, tu ne pourras plus jamais me faire croire que je n'occupe pas tes pensées, lâcha-t-elle avant de laisser ses dents marquer l'épaule de la brune.

\- Mes pensées, mes jours, mes nuits... susurra la brunette tout en pénétrant de deux doigts l'intimité de la Sauveuse.

\- C'est un bon début, sourit Emma, continuant d'agacer les sens de la Sage sans lui donner pleinement satisfaction, la laissant chercher de son bassin plus de profondeur dans les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, faisant bondir le bassin de son amante en touchant le clitoris excité par ses attouchements.

\- C'est parfait pour le moment... Mais n'hésite pas à accélérer la cadence.

\- Ton plaisir sera le mien, fit Emma en pénétrant la chaleur de son amante, déclenchant un nouveau râle de contentement...

\- Oh bordel ! grogna de contentement l'Anglaise, avant d'accentuer le va-et-vient de ses doigts.

La shérif cala son propre rythme sur celui de Rose, la chaleur de leur corps se mêlant dans les draps qui devenaient humides. Les respirations tantôt retenues, tantôt saccadées s'entrecoupaient de gémissements et d'encouragements que les deux partenaires échangeaient, conscientes d'exciter l'autre autant de la voix que des mouvements inconscients qui faisaient onduler leurs bassins.

Emma plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qui se troublèrent à l'instant où la Sage fut balayée par un orgasme puissant.

Ralentissant sans pour autant cesser ses caresses, elle accompagna la brune dans la descente de son plaisir, faisant durer l'onde orgasmique, parsemant de baisers légers le corps qui s'était abandonné sous ses doigts.

\- Encore plus belle quand tu jouis, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Rose reprit pied dans la réalité et se concentra pour amener sa partenaire à se faire emporter par une vague de pur plaisir. Emma s'agrippait aux épaules de son amante et son corps bougeait au rythme des mouvements de la Sage.

\- Donne-toi à moi, murmura la privée, sans retenue...

La Sauveuse vrilla ses yeux au fonds des lacs sombres qui l'observaient avant de se laisser submerger par son plaisir.

Rose serra dans ses bras le corps tremblant d'Emma qui avait fermé brièvement les yeux, profitant de la sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait d'elle. Petit à petit, les derniers soubresauts animant son corps s'estompant, Emma se détendit dans la chaleur de la privée.

\- C'était... ouaouh..., soupira-t-elle dans le cou de la brune, respirant l'odeur de sa peau encore humide de l'effort amoureux. J'espère qu'on va remettre ça souvent, je suis déjà totalement accroc.

\- Avec plaisir... Mais il est l'heure de dormir, Swan. Car demain, on bosse. Et tu as une enquête à mener sur un trafic de drogue en ville.

\- On a une enquête, et on s'organisera tout à l'heure devant un café, conclut-elle en s'installant dans l'étreinte de la privé.

\- Désolée chérie, mais je dois filer une femme infidèle...

Emma ouvrit un œil en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je veux pas m'immiscer dans tes dossiers, mais tu dois y aller maintenant ? Et quand tu dis "chérie", t'es sincère ou tu essaies de m'endormir ? Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, mais t'étais comme pas vraiment certaine de vouloir de moi dans ta vie en début de soirée...

\- Non je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, je vais dormir avant. Et oui, je t'appelle chérie. On vient de s'envoyer en l'air. Je vais pas t'appeler ma couille...

\- Je dois être rassurée de savoir que tu appelles chérie celles avec qui tu t 'envoies en l'air comme tu dis ?

\- Non, pas tout le monde. John a eu le droit à un texto disant que je lui avais refilé la syphilis. Les deux seules personnes qui ont eu le droit à du chérie furent toi et... Pansy.

Emma se sentit bête d'avoir pris la mouche. Même si elle avait eu l'habitude de ne compter pour personne dans sa vie, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à faire confiance, au moins à Rose. Son amour véritable selon la magie.

\- Je... ok... désolée d'être... on dort ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Pas grave. Bonne nuit, Swan, répondit l'Anglaise en s'allongeant, son regard vert assombri rivé sur le plafond.

La shérif se mordillait la lèvre, consciente d'avoir réveillé un fantôme douloureux, navrée d'avoir brisé la magie de leur étreinte. Elle changea de position, prenant à son tour la Sage contre elle. Sa main trouva sa place dans le dos de la brune dans une caresse légère.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- De rien, chérie, murmura Rose en attrapant une main de la Sauveuse dans les siennes pour la serrer sur son ventre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	5. Evacuation d'urgence

Et voilà le journal du dimanche ;)

On espère que vous allez passer un bon moment avec nos amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Evacuation d'urgence**

Emma pensait avoir été réveillée par les premières lueurs du jour. Mais ce fut une vibration persistante qui attira son attention. Enveloppée dans la chaleur de Rose, sentant les mains de la Sage sur son ventre, sa poitrine sur son dos, son souffle chatouiller sa nuque, la blonde n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller, de quitter ce lit et d'entamer une journée de travail. Mais la vibration retentit à nouveau et la Sauveuse daigna ouvrir un œil. Voyant le nom de Regina briller à l'écran, elle étendit le bras et attrapa son téléphone pour prendre l'appel.

\- Regina, j'ai dormi quatre heures... commença-t-elle.

\- Je me moque de savoir que ma belle-fille t'a donné des orgasmes toute la nuit et vice-versa, coupa la reine. Belle vient de m'appeler. On va pouvoir sortir Hermione du chapeau.

\- Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'on a le temps de prendre un café pour avoir les yeux en face des trous ? questionna en rafale la Sauveuse.

Un soupir agacé résonna dans l'écouteur.

\- Vous avez vingt minutes. Rendez-vous chez Granny. Et ne soyez pas en retard.

Emma raccrocha après un grognement puis se retourna vers son amante. Elle sourit de la voir alanguie contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- C'était qui ? marmonna la brunette sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Regina, avec deux bonnes nouvelles, pour une fois.

\- Elizabeth fait ses nuits et a percé toutes ses dents en une seule fois ? bailla Rose, s'étirant sous le regard de la blonde qui s'alluma alors que le drap glissait le long du corps de la Sage.

\- Mieux que ça, on a le temps de prendre un café avant d'aller sortir ta mère du chapeau.

Le Maître des Chimères se redressa sur ses coudes, parfaitement réveillée.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais... on a vingt minutes pour se préparer et se rendre chez Granny.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est… C'est…

La brunette se tut, ne sachant comment exprimer sa joie et son soulagement. Elle eut un vrai sourire avant d'embrasser la blonde.

\- Ce qui me laisse dix minutes pour m'occuper de toi pour fêter ça, finit-elle par dire avant de se dissimuler sous le drap et d'aller souffler sur l'intimité de la Sauveuse.

\- Cinq parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te rendre la par... , commença la Sauveuse sans jamais finir, le souffle coupé net par l'afflux de magie qui déferla dans son ventre. Bon sang, si tu commences comme ca, on va jamais quitter ce lit, finit-elle dans un gémissement.

Deux doigts remplacèrent une langue habile et la Sage remonta tout en commençant un langoureux va-et-vient.

\- Connais-tu la magie attachée à la charge de dixième sage ? s'enquit la brunette en allant plus loin, plus vigoureusement.

\- Les Chimères ? haleta la shérif. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- Pas que... murmura Rose en arrêtant son mouvement, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement de son amante. Je suis une enchanteresse de métamorphose.

Elle se plaça sur la blonde, bras en extension, et sourit à Emma. L'instant d'après, la shérif fermait les yeux d'extase.

\- Bordel, c'est mieux que des doigts !

La blonde enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brunette pour que les coups de reins la pénètrent plus efficacement.

\- Putain Rose... j'vais pas tarder à jouir...

\- Grande nouvelle, Swan, moi aussi...

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, haleta la shérif avant de mordre dans l'épaule de la brunette. Mais bordel, appelle-moi Emma !

La Sage eut un sourire et accéléra progressivement la cadence de ses mouvements. Elle sentit les ongles de la shérif s'enfoncer dans son dos et la douleur fugace se mêla au plaisir.

La shérif attrapa son amante et la retourna pour la plaquer sur le matelas avant de la chevaucher, donnant un rythme plus soutenu. Elle se pencha et captura un des tétons de Rose entre ses lèvres pour pincer l'autre de ses doigts.

\- Bordel Emma... tu me rends dingue... fit la brunette.

\- J'espère bien, réussit à articuler la shérif qui sentait que tout allait exploser dans sa tête. Ca et que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, réussit-elle encore à dire avant de sentir Rose s'arquer sous elle.

\- C'est déjà le cas, murmura le Maître des Chimères en s'asseyant et en emprisonnant la blonde dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion et son cri se perdit sur les lèvres de la Sauveuse.

Le plaisir brûlant partagé par les deux femmes les laissa pantelantes et leurs corps mêlaient intimement leur sueur et leur souffle.

\- Je crois que la douche s'impose, rit doucement la Sage.

\- Bah oui, faut que tu sois présentable pour le retour de môman, la taquina Emma.

\- Il nous reste huit minutes avant le rendez-vous. On a le temps ?

\- Si on ne prend pas notre douche ensemble, oui.

* * *

La petite clairière de la forêt de Storybrooke était plongée dans un silence pesant. Regina tenait la dague du Ténébreux au-dessus du chapeau du sorcier. A ses côtés, Belle tendait un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le rituel pour libérer la Fée Bleue et Hermione. La maire sentait les regards des personnes présentes sur sa nuque et une goutte de sueur coula sur son front pour poursuivre sa route le long de son visage. La reine n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Merlin, Rose et toutes les fées attendaient impatiemment de retrouver les deux femmes.

«J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes séparées… » songea la souveraine.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à réciter la litanie en tentant de ne pas perdre le fil. Elle dut respirer à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se retourner et hurler après Zelena qui commentait narquoisement la situation.

Le chapeau s'illumina subitement, dégageant une lumière aveuglante. Regina se cacha les yeux, détournant la tête, et tressaillit alors qu'un grondement sourd retentissait dans la forêt.

\- Il y a des sons que je n'aime pas entendre, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Oh putain de merde... souffla Merlin.

Ce n'était pas la vulgarité de l'enchanteur qui avait alerté Regina (elle commençait à désespérer du langage du Sage) mais le ton de la voix. Aussi, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et son souffle resta momentanément bloqué dans sa gorge.

Hermione était sortie du chapeau, Bleue également, quelques pas derrière la Source, mais les deux femmes étaient accompagnées. Son épouse faisait face à l'Initiale, et derrière la médecin se trouvaient un vieux monsieur allongé à même le sol et une femme blonde accroupie près de lui. Une femme que Regina connaissait par les rêves de son épouse.

\- Viviane. Que fait-elle là ? maugréa l'ancienne reine. Hermione ?

La maire n'eut aucune réponse. Les deux Sources ne se quittaient pas du regard et ne semblaient pas avoir conscience du monde qui les entourait. La médecin fit apparaître d'un clignement d'yeux une barrière magique faite d'électricité. Le pouvoir dansait autour d'elle, donnant un spectacle autant fascinant qu'impressionnant. L'Initiale afficha un rictus et se para d'une barrière presque identique, faite de flammes qui semblaient sorties tout droit de l'enfer.

\- Euh... on lui prête main forte ? demanda Emma.

\- Non, rabroua Rose, dont la voix inquiète grimpait dans les aigus. On enclenche le plan d'urgence. Regina ?

La reine ne réagit pas, son attention focalisée sur son épouse. Cette dernière avait un regard vide de toute expression humaine et semblait imperméable à la tension qui avait envahi la petite clairière, théâtre des évènements.

\- Regina ! aboya Rose en frappant dans ses mains avant de se diriger vers Viviane et le vieil homme.

La maire cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers sa belle-fille qui était d'une pâleur maladive.

"M'man H attend qu'on décampe pour lancer les hostilités. On doit faire vite" ajouta mentalement le Maître des Chimères tout en aidant l'ancienne reine d'Avalon à remettre l'apprenti du sorcier debout.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, fit doucement Vivianne.

\- Salut, répliqua Rose sur le même ton, gênée, baissant les yeux.

\- Oui, le plan d'évacuation, marmonna d'une voix rauque l'ancienne reine. Merlin, Zelena, essayez de rapatrier tous les habitants à l'hôpital. Faites-vous aider des fées. Emma, Rose, on va sécuriser l'endroit.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment avant de commencer à pulser à la manière d'un coeur qui bat. Emma, surprise, perdit l'équilibre, et Belle la rattrapa par le coude avant que la shérif tombe.

\- Il se passe quoi, bordel ? glapit la Sauveuse.

\- Elles jouent à qui pisse le plus loin... répondit Merlin tandis qu'Hermione plissait les yeux.

\- Ca me rassure pas qu'elles jouent... murmura Emma.

\- On va pas attendre que ça dégénère. Au boulot ! lança Merlin avant d'attraper Zelena par le bras pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

Bleue fit un signe de tête à ses ouailles qui disparurent magiquement à la suite de l'enchanteur.

\- Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour nous aider ? demanda Rose à la mère supérieure.

\- Vous aidez à quoi ? s'enquit la nonne. Vous comprendrez aisément que je ne peux attaquer l'une des deux Sources.

La Sage prit sur elle pour ne pas frapper la mère supérieure et Belle se chargea d'expliquer à la fée ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

\- Il faut créer un périmètre de sécurité pour préserver l'hôpital, fit doucement la bibliothécaire.

\- Et le reste de la ville ? fit la shérif qui attachait ses cheveux dans une queue rapide.

\- On va être chanceux s'il reste quelque chose de Storybrooke à la fin du jour, fit sombrement la Sage qui sentait courir sur sa peau les pouvoirs des deux Sources qui se testaient.

Le sol se mit une nouvelle fois à trembler et tous réussirent à maintenir leur équilibre.

\- Il faut y aller ! pressa Rose tandis qu'Hermione faisait apparaitre un sabre dans sa main, signe que le combat allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Regina, tu peux nous faire pouf à l'hosto ? demanda Emma.

\- Pouf à l'hosto ? s'insurgea la brune. J'ai une tête à faire pouf ?

Rose se dépêcha d'étendre les mains et de faire parler sa magie. Elle les fit tous disparaître dans un nuage rouge, laissant Hermione et l'Initiale en tête à tête.

\- Prête à mourir, générale ? lança la fée noire.

\- Ouais... Mais après toi, répondit la médecin tandis que ses doigts raffermissaient leur prise sur le manche de son sabre.

\- Je vais donner ma pleine puissance, prévint l'Initiale en pointant sa baguette sur l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Soit, répondit sobrement Hermione avant de donner un coup de lame dans l'air.

Une onde de choc frappa la fée noire de plein fouet, brisant la protection de feu de cette dernière qui fut propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière, finissant sa course dans le tronc d'un arbre. La médecin fit apparaître la pierre d'âme dans sa main gauche et la serra dans sa paume.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais… murmura la rouge et or.

* * *

Une voiture noire datant des années 30 s'arrêta au milieu de la rue principale et une femme blonde, vêtue d'un épais manteau de fourrure blanc tacheté de noir, en descendit. Main sur la portière, elle regardait avec étonnement les habitants qui couraient tous dans la même direction en criant. La femme haussa ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés et se pencha pour parler à la femme assise sur le siège passager.

\- Maléfique, je croyais que c'était une ville paisible… Heureusement que tu te trompais, j'avais peur de mourir d'ennui, fit-elle, ravie. On pourrait aller chercher Gold et le ramener ici que personne ne s'en apercevrait.

La dragonne sortit à son tour de la voiture et fusilla du regard Cruella.

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un entende que notre ami est dans le coin, gronda Maléfique.

Ursula quitta à son tour la voiture de collection et son regard acéré se promena sur les alentours.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? murmura-t-elle.

\- MAIS DEGAGEZ BORDEL ! VOUS AVEZ PAS ENTENDU L'ORDRE D'EVACUATION ? hurla une voix grave.

Les trois femmes se retournèrent pour aviser un vieil homme qui avançait dans leur direction, un grand bâton en bois sculpté dans la main droite. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur les trois femmes avant de s'arrêter sur Maléfique.

\- Oh merde… putain de merde ! s'exclama le Sage.

La dragonne devint blême avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Ca alors, mais qui voilà ? susurra-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Ouais, pas le temps, grommela le vieux sorcier. La Source et l'Initiale se foutent sur la gueule et faut se mettre à l'abri.

A ces mots, le bitume trembla avant de se fissurer sur toute la longueur de la rue, Cruella reculant prestement pour éviter de se coincer un talon dans la faille.

\- Quelles sont les consignes d'Asalhir ? demanda Maléfique.

\- Tout le monde à l'hôpital. Rose et Regina sécurisent les lieux avec la Fée Bleue, répondit Merlin.

\- Besoin d'aide pour évacuer la ville ? proposa aimablement la dragonne.

\- C'est pas de refus, soupira Merlin. Gérez donc le quartier Est de la ville. Bon, je vais retrouver Zelena avant qu'elle tue Granny qui refuse de quitter son restaurant. A tout de suite !

L'enchanteur transplana, laissant les trois femmes au milieu de la cohue ambiante.

\- D'où tu connais ce type ? demanda Ursula.

\- C'est le père de ma fille… mais il n'est pas au courant.

\- Et pourquoi devons-nous aider ces pécores ? s'enquit Cruella en reniflant.

\- Pour s'intégrer le temps d'enquêter sur l'Auteur, répondit Maléfique. Et puisqu'on ne mettra pas la main sur lui en une heure, commençons par survivre à la bataille engagée entre Asalhir et l'Initiale.

* * *

Les habitants arrivaient par groupe à l'hôpital de Storybrooke, complètement paniqués, se demandant pourquoi la ville était évacuée. Supervisée par Viviane, les fées guidaient les familles, leur attribuant des chambres, ayant un mot pour chacun, tentant de les rassurer.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Rose et Regina consolidaient magiquement les murs, aidées par Emma et Bleue. La maire gardait à l'œil l'ancienne souveraine d'Avalon, scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements, prête à jeter un maléfice si la blonde se mettait à dérailler.

-Tu penses que ça va être suffisant ? s'inquiéta Emma qui sentait la terre trembler et ébranler la structure.

\- Si ma mère et l'Initiale viennent se foutre sur la gueule devant l'hôpital, non, répondit Rose. En revanche, si elles restent loin et qu'elles se contentent de provoquer des tremblements de terre, oui, ça devrait aller.

Blanche-Neige et Charmant arrivèrent avec un groupe et Regina sourit en y voyant Henry, Ruby, Dorothy et Elizabeth.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous mettre à l'abri, lança la Sauveuse, soulagée de constater que sa famille était en sécurité.

Quelque chose éclipsa la lumière du soleil et tous levèrent la tête de concert. Deux dragons gigantesques, l'un aux écailles brunes, l'autre d'un noir éclatant, se battaient dans les airs, crachant des flammes démentielles, leurs grognements semblables au tonnerre.

Emma était fascinée par la chorégraphie aérienne qu'effectuaient les deux reptiles géants. La lumière orangée du feu donnait une aura apocalyptique au spectacle qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun des dragons tombe sur l'hôpital.

\- Lequel est Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le brun, répondit sans hésiter Regina.

La shérif coula un rapide regard vers Rose qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. En voyant la brunette se raidir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, la Sauveuse reporta son attention vers le ciel et retint un cri. Le dragon noir tenait entre sa gueule le cou du brun qui se débattait violemment entre les mâchoires qui l'enserraient. Une lumière d'un blanc immaculé se propagea sur les écailles du dragon brun avant d'éclater. Emma protégea ses yeux de sa main, détournant le regard au sol. Puis, une fois la nova de magie dissipée, elle leva à nouveau la tête en entendant le cri glaçant qui sortait de la gorge de Regina.

Le corps d'une femme tombait en chute libre vers les immeubles du centre-ville.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Emma, laissant sortir son angoisse.

Une forme noire apparut à l'horizon. La Sauveuse cligna des yeux, peu certaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Une sorte d'aigle, à première vue. Qui volait à une vitesse inimaginable. Le volatile fonçait à toute allure, entama une descente vertigineuse, se positionnant au-dessous d'Hermione, et la brunette échoua sur le dos de l'oiseau, évitant de percuter le clocher de la bibliothèque. La créature remonta en piquet, la médecin se mettant debout sur son dos, lui tenant le cou d'une main, faisant apparaître son sabre dans l'autre.

\- Arkhan ! s'exclama Rose, affichant un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu connais cette bestiole ? s'étonna la shérif.

\- C'est une de mes chimères ! répondit la Sage, réjouie.

L'oiseau filait à toute vitesse vers le dragon noir et Hermione sauta sur le dos du gigantesque reptile, son sabre prêt à frapper. Le dragon se cabra alors que la lame de l'arme de la médecin se plantait entre les écailles. La brunette fut désarçonnée et, ses doigts glissant sur le manche de son sabre qui lui échappa, tomba une nouvelle fois dans le vide, disparaissant de la vue de tous derrière un immeuble.

\- Hermione ! hurla Regina, s'apprêtant à disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette pour la rejoindre.

La main de Rose se referma sur le poignet de la maire, l'empêchant de finir son sort.

\- Pas maintenant, marmonna la Maître des Chimères.

Le dragon noir vola en direction de la ville et se posa sur le toit de la mairie. Il ouvrit largement sa gueule et un déluge de feu se répandit dans l'artère principale de Storybrooke.

\- On doit aller aider Hermione ! s'exclama Regina d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

\- Il y a encore du monde en ville, nous irons dès que tous les habitants seront à l'abri, répondit Rose, fébrile et inquiète.

"Merlin, tu en es où ?" demanda la Sage.

"Bientôt fini de mon côté, y'a juste Granny qui me gonfle avec sa putain d'arbalète qu'elle a paumée." répondit l'enchanteur.

"Dis-lui de se magner le cul. Et Zelena ?"

"Je vais lui prêter main forte dès que j'interne la vieille à l'hôpital. Deux gamins la font tourner en bourrique... Je te laisse, ça s'agite ici, les deux Sources ont décidé d'incendier les boutiques" conclut le druide avant de couper la communication.

-Alors ? questionna la souveraine qui avait senti que sa belle-fille attendait des informations.

-C'est bientôt clair en ville, fit sobrement la Sage. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de permission, fit doucereusement la brune.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question ici, Regina, répondit patiemment la privée en prenant la maire par les épaules. Si tu viens, Maman va le sentir et sa priorité va être de te protéger. Elle a besoin de se concentrer sur son combat.

-Et si toi tu y vas, elle ne va pas penser à sa fille peut-être ?

-C'est différent, argumenta Rose. Avant tout, je suis la dixième sage du conseil de la Source, je dois être là.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête pour voir Zelena accompagnée de deux enfants. Ces derniers furent pris en charge par le couple Charmant et conduits en lieu sûr. La sorcière de l'Ouest se dirigea vers sa soeur et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je viens de croiser ta femme. Elle te fait dire que tout va bien.

Merlin apparut à son tour avec Granny et, lâchant son bâton de sorcier, s'assit à même le sol en soupirant.

\- C'est complètement hors de contrôle. C'est de la magie comme j'en ai jamais vu et je suis sûr qu'Hermione en gardait sous le pied, histoire de pas tout démonter pendant qu'on évacuait. Reste trois grognasses dans une bagnole qui arrive d'ici deux minutes et le compte sera bon. Y'a plus personne en ville, à part les deux Sources.

Regina prit sa belle-fille par le coude et l'emmena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Rose, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que ta mère mourra si elle absorbe le pouvoir de l'Initiale. Le corps humain ne peut supporter autant de magie. Je sais lancer le sort qui la sauvera, Aliénor me l'a appris.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la Sage éberluée.

Regina fut dispensée de répondre par un vacarme assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes portèrent leur regard vers l'horizon et virent les immeubles de la cité portuaire s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes les uns après les autres, saturant l'air de poussière.

\- Oh putain de merde ! s'exclama Emma.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, grogna Rose en tournant la tête vers les portes vitrées de l'hôpital, histoire de voir si la structure tenait toujours debout.

Elle chercha Viviane du regard et fronça les sourcils en découvrant que cette dernière ne se trouvait plus dans le hall.

\- Mais où est-elle passée ? marmonna la Sage en observant autour d'elle. Regina, tu n'as pas vu Viviane ?

La maire tourna sur elle-même, cherchant la blonde parmi les personnes présentes, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je te parie qu'elle est partie rejoindre Hermione pour prendre le pouvoir de la Source, feula l'ancienne reine.

\- Bof, elle n'arrivera jamais vivante, vu le bordel en ville... soupira Merlin avant de se remettre debout. Y'a moyen de boire une bière dans le coin ?

* * *

Hermione remontait la rue menant au Spa des Trois Ours, courant en zig zag pour éviter les boules de feu que lui crachait le dragon noir. Sentant une chaleur intense s'approcher un peu trop près de sa nuque, elle plongea sur le côté, défonçant une porte battante dans sa chute. Elle roula sur le dos et, tendant rapidement ses mains, elle jeta un sort de protection sur la bâtisse. Elle se releva, haletante, et essuya négligemment son pantalon blanchi par la poussière de l'endroit. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble du docteur Hopper. La brunette fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits de talons à l'étage et sursauta quand une voix revêche se fit entendre.

\- Sortez de là, petits merdeux ! Avec vos conneries, on va tous y rester !

La médecin reconnut aisément Zelena et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Cette dernière était décoiffée, blême, et son regard exprimait une panique totale. Cependant, quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle parut visiblement soulagée.

\- Hansel et Gretel se sont planqués à cet étage et c'est du délire dehors. Tu peux nous faire sortir de là ? demanda tout de go la rousse.

La Source acquiesça et fit parler sa magie pour repérer les deux garnements.

\- Dis à Regina que tout va bien, fit la brunette avant de téléporter la sorcière et les deux enfants pour l'hôpital.

Deux secondes plus tard, le toit de l'immeuble s'embrasa et la charpente commença à se désagréger pour s'effondrer. Hermione tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers pour sortir en courant du bâtiment.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la chaussée, dévisageant l'Initiale qui l'attendait, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Le sort parti en un dixième de seconde, une nova de magie explosant, provoquant une onde de choc dans toute la ville. D'un geste de la main, Hermione fit sauter une plaque d'égout à ses pieds et sauta dans le trou avant d'être frappée par le pouvoir de son alter-ego. Elle atterrit dans un fond d'eau croupie et l'odeur âcre lui fit plisser le nez.

Un grondement sourd résonna, faisant vibrer les murs, et la médecin leva la tête. Le plafond commença à se fissurer sur toute sa longueur et la brunette soupira avant de se mettre à courir. Elle accéléra son allure tandis que la fissure s'agrandissait de plus en plus, laissant la lumière entrer dans les égouts.

De la lave se déversa dans l'ouverture et envahit progressivement les égouts. Hermione, sentant que le feu liquide s'approchait trop près de ses talons, transplana pour la surface, apparaissant dans les ruines du restaurant de Granny. L'Anglaise regarda autour d'elle, navrée. La ville n'avait presque plus aucun bâtiment debout, l'onde de choc provoqué par l'Initiale ayant tout pulvérisé sur son passage. Seule la bibliothèque et son clocher semblait avoir résisté à la puissance de la fée noire.

L'initiale apparut devant elle et Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer, préférant transplaner à nouveau pour se rendre au lac de Storybrooke. Elle agita rapidement le poignet et, au moment où l'Initiale rejoignait la médecin, la surface du lac se mit à bouillonner avant que l'eau s'échappe dans un torrent qui s'abattit sur la fée noire, entraînant tout sur son passage, nettoyant les rues de la ville des débris et gravats.

Imprimant un nouveau mouvement à son poignet, elle fit monter la température de l'eau au-delà du point d'ébullition en une fraction de seconde. Puis elle disparut pour réapparaître dans un craquement sonore au milieu de la rue principale. Elle matérialisa son sabre dans sa main droite et remonta lentement la rue, concentrée à chercher l'aura magique de son alter-ego.

Elle la sentit un dixième de seconde avant que l'Initiale lance sa contre-attaque. Les débris des immeubles qui avaient échappé au nettoyage de l'Anglaise s'élevaient dans les airs pour se précipiter sur la position de cette dernière. Hermione s'accroupit et adressa autour d'elle une bulle protectrice.

Les gravats s'abattaient en pluie diluvienne créant un fracas assourdissant aux oreilles de la brunette qui courbait le dos plus par réflexe que par crainte. Une accalmie lui permit de s'ébrouer avant de dématérialiser sa protection. Puis un bruit grinçant résonna à ses oreilles. Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle soupira en voyant le clocher de la bibliothèque se décider à s'effondrer sur elle.

\- Hirfitt ! cria Hermione en plongeant au sol.

Un lion gigantesque apparut et, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et ouvrant grand les pattes avant, attrapa la structure pour la plaquer contre son torse. La brunette roula sur le sol jusqu'à sortir de la trajectoire de la tour et se redressa, le souffle court. Elle sentit un courant d'air sur sa nuque et transplana une demi seconde avant qu'une boule de feu percute le sol à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La médecin réapparut derrière la fée noire et donna un coup de sabre dans sa direction mais cette dernière s'envola, évitant de peu l'attaque de la brunette. L'Initiale exécuta un demi-tour dans les airs et envoya un rai de magie noir qui manqua l'ancienne Gryffondor de deux millimètres.

Hermione observa quelques instants la fée qui était en vol stationnaire à deux mètres au-dessus du sol détrempé. L'Initiale la toisait avec un rictus mauvais, un éclat fou brillant dans les yeux sombres. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la médecin et le bout de la tige s'illumina avant d'envoyer un torrent de magie verte entremêlée à de l'électricité pure. L'Anglaise mit rapidement un genou au sol, tendit ses deux mains devant elle et créa une barrière qui réussit à contenir l'attaque. Mais la fée ne faiblissait pas, alimentant son sort au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'égrenaient.

Hermione analysait calmement la situation, regardant les arc électriques qui essayaient de contourner sa protection et d'atteindre les flaques dans lesquelles elle pataugeait pour l'électrocuter. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle scinda son pouvoir en plusieurs sorts, sans lâcher son bouclier. Asséchant le sol autour d'elle, elle manipula elle-aussi les éléments, créant rapidement une pluie torrentielle au-dessus de l'Initiale, balayant les airs d'un ouragan ravageur.

La fée fut déstabilisée par le déchainement des forces naturelles dirigées par son adversaire. Hermione en profita pour ramasser son sabre et le lancer dans un geste précis en direction du coeur de l'Initiale. La lame fendit l'air et alla se planter dans le torse de la créature millénaire, se fichant en travers de son coeur. Le vol de la fée s'interrompit, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et l'Anglaise se précipita pour la cueillir à l'atterrissage. S'ouvrant la paume à l'aide du tranchant du sabre, sa main gauche plongeant dans sa poche pour s'emparer de la pierre d'âme, Hermione mêla son sang à celui de l'Initiale et commença à aspirer la magie et l'âme de la Source.

"Rose ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Maintenant !" hurla Hermione dans son esprit tandis que son coeur s'emballait sous les assauts du pouvoir qui se canalisait dans son corps.

Une main se posa sur le sabre, s'entailla légèrement avant de se plaquer sur la blessure de la fée noire.

\- Déjà ? Tu as fait vite, sourit la médecin.

Elle sentit quelqu'un se presser contre son dos, l'autre main se posant sur celle de la brunette qui tenait la pierre d'âme. Les gestes étaient tout en douceur, avec une certaine tendresse. Hermione tourna la tête et, en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui allait devenir son égale, qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin des temps, son regard s'écarquilla de surprise.

\- Toi ?

* * *

Alors, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ?

En attendant, de la part de Link de qui se promène ce w-e, et de ma part, ne soyez pas trop sages ;)

Sygui et Link


	6. Les ruines de Storybrooke

Hey hey !

Après une semaine d'attente interminable, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les ruines de Storybrooke**

Rose et Regina n'avaient pas attendu l'appel d'Hermione pour se mettre en route. Les deux femmes avaient emprunté le chemin du centre-ville dès qu'elles avaient acté la disparition de Viviane. Et plus elles s'approchaient du lieu de la bataille, plus l'atmosphère devenait oppressante.

Des éclairs fusaient dans le ciel sous les yeux des deux sorcières qui peinaient à avancer dans les bourrasques de vent. Des éclairs qui partaient du sol avant de zébrer des nuages noirs obstruaient toujours la clarté du jour au-dessus de Storybrooke. Des flashs de lumière aveuglants qui avaient pour source trois silhouettes qui se détachaient dans une vision apocalyptique du centre-ville dévasté. Regina avait l'impression d'être dans un écho des souvenirs d'Hermione, la déchéance d'Avalon ayant laissé sa place à une Storybrooke presque réduite à néant.

\- Merde, on arrive trop tard... maugréa Rose, son coeur se serrant de tristesse pour Regina, tout comme il s'était serré pour sa mamaidh, des siècles plus tôt.

Regina était incapable de parler. La scène décrite dans le livre de contes d'Henry s'était réalisée. Une femme blonde avait pris la place qui aurait dû lui revenir. Aliénor elle-même en avait convenue. Mais ce n'était pas Emma qui tenait la médecin serrée contre elle, comme la maire l'avait anticipé.

\- Que se passerait-il si je tuais cette garce maintenant ? fit froidement la Reine en serrant les poings.

\- Si tu tues Viviane, je pense que le sortilège partirait en vrille et cela pourrait tous nous anéantir, répondit Rose.

L'orage qui se déchainait commença à faiblir et la Dame du Lac retira d'un geste sec le sabre fiché dans la poitrine de la fée noire. Un portail se matérialisa derrière la créature qui fut aspirée avant que celui-ci se referme, interrompant le sortilège et les intempéries. Rose leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les nuages noirs disparaître progressivement.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Vivianne pour se retourner, faisant face à son ancienne ennemie. L'Anglaise ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais porta sa main à sa poitrine. Elle se raidit, une grimace douloureuse froissant les traits de son visage, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. La blonde s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, après avoir posé ses doigts sur le cou de la médecin, entama ce qui semblait être un massage cardiaque.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Rose avant de s'élancer à la suite de Regina.

Cette dernière était prête à lancer un sort quand Viviane l'en dissuada d'un regard.

\- Pas de magie, prévint la Dame du Lac. Vous ne feriez qu'aggraver la situation. Rose, appelle immédiatement une ambulance. Regina, le bouche-à-bouche, je vous prie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la Sage en composant rapidement le numéro d'Emma.

\- La source de pouvoir d'Hermione est dans son coeur. L'Initiale a fait durer leur affrontement avec l'intention d'user le coeur de son adversaire. Ca, plus le sortilège de transfert, tout a disjoncté, expliqua Viviane tout en continuant les mouvements.

Regina regardait la blonde appuyer sur la poitrine de son épouse, incapable de se mouvoir, ses pensées court-circuitées par l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de retrouver sa femme, celle-ci mourrait. Tout semblait se passer comme dans un mauvais rêve, un mirage qui mentait à son cœur.

\- Regina, fit Viviane doucement en ancrant son regard dans les yeux perdus de la brune sans cesser ses pressions, elle a besoin de vous. Maintenant.

A deux pas, Rose avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille et maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais bordel, tu vas répondre ! lâcha-t-elle exaspérée. Swan ? Enfin ! Prends tout de suite une putain d'ambulance avec le premier docteur que tu trouveras et un défibrillateur. Et roule à toute berzingue en direction du plus gros tas de gravas ! Et vite !

Elle raccrocha sans plus d'amabilité et se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

\- Regina ! Merde, t'attends quoi ? Tu le fais ou je m'en occupe ? aboya le Maître des Chimères.

Le rappel à l'ordre de la Sage sortit la maire de sa torpeur, et sans s'en montrer offusquée, elle s'agenouilla à la tête de son épouse.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher là où tu te caches, murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de la brunette avant de commencer le bouche-à-bouche salvateur.

Rose regardait les deux femmes tenter de réanimer sa mère et les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient des heures. Enfin, une sirène se fit entendre et la Sage courut en direction du bruit, agitant les bras pour faire venir l'ambulance dans sa direction.

Le véhicule accéléra avant de faire un dérapage contrôlé qui leva un nuage de poussière compact donc émergèrent en courant Emma et Whale, légèrement vert de teint.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ça fait trois plombes que son cœur s'est arrêté, leur cria Rose qui déchargea le médecin d'une partie du matériel qu'il charriait en ahanant.

\- Vous faites la réanimation depuis le début ? questionna Victor qui s'attela à préparer une injection d'adrénaline.

\- Depuis le début et sans arrêt, répondit Viviane en sueur dans une pause consacrée au bouche-à-bouche.

\- Alors on a une chance de la ramener, à condition que tout ce qu'elle fume et boit ne se mette pas en travers de ses artères.

\- Et le truc que font les médecins dans les hôpitaux, commença Emma, lui filer un choc électrique ?

\- Ca ne marche que si le cœur bat, de façon anarchique peut-être, mais s'il bat encore, expliqua Whale en remontant la manche de chemise blanche d'Hermione. Là, il faut le faire repartir, conclut-il en poussant sur le piston de sa seringue. Surtout, continuez le massage, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vais vous remplacer, fit Emma à Viviane qui obtempéra, vidée de ses forces autant par l'effort fourni que par l'assimilation de la puissance de l'Initiale.

\- Lui pète pas des côtes, grommela Rose.

La shérif hocha la tête, déjà concentrée. Les trois minutes suivantes parurent une éternité à tous, et Victor avait déjà anticipé une seconde injection.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas quelle dose d'effort son muscle cardiaque a dû produire durant son combat magique, se justifia-t-il devant Regina qui reprenait son souffle tandis que Rose la remplaçait au bouche-à-bouche. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'hémorragie externe ou interne, et les manœuvres de réanimation sont efficaces si on considère que ses lèvres sont à peine décolorées. Il ne faut pas se décourager.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et les apports régulier d'adrénaline s'enchainaient. Les habitants de Storybrooke qui avaient fini par quitter l'abri de l'hôpital trainaient dans les rues désormais inexistantes de leur ville et leurs pas les amenaient naturellement vers l'attroupement. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, à peine le chuchotement des personnes qui s'offraient pour prendre le relais aux gestes de secours. Hopper était rendu à faire le bouche-à bouche tandis que Ruby imprimait les compressions cardiaques. Cela faisait près de quinze minutes que la ville retenait son souffle et que les fées, se prenant pour des bonnes sœurs, priaient pour la Source.

\- Je crois... commença Archie d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Je vous interdis de ne plus y croire, feula la Reine par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, je crois que je la sens respirer ...

\- Shérif, allez chercher le brancard dans l'ambulance, ordonna Whale en cherchant le pouls de la brunette.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement et sourit pour Regina.

\- Le coeur bat. Faiblement, mais il est reparti. On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Rose se précipita aider Emma à pousser le brancard jusqu'à sa mère. Archie prêta main forte pour installer la médecin qui, inanimée, pesait son poids.

Le brancard fut rapidement mis à bord du véhicule et Emma avait déjà démarré son moteur quand Regina monta à l'arrière, à la suite de Whale. Elle tendit à main à Rose.

\- Vas-y, je vous rejoins avec Viviane, refusa la Sage avant de faire signe à Emma de partir.

La Shérif écrasa l'accélérateur et l'ambulance partit dans un nuage de poussière. Le Maître des Chimères se retourna vers la Dame du Lac qui lui souriait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.

\- J'étais présente au bon moment.

\- Tu as pris quelque chose qui ne t'était pas destiné. Et la dernière fois que tu as eu cette puissance en toi, ça s'est mal fini.

\- Peut-on juste être heureuse d'avoir sauvé ton autre mère ? fit Viviane sans se départir de son sourire. Et de se retrouver...

\- Tant que je ne la verrais pas debout sur ses pieds à boire un whisky, je ne la considérerais pas comme sauvée, répondit sévèrement Rose. Et sache que tu viens de détruire la fin heureuse de Regina.

Sur ces mots, le Maître des Chimères transplana, laissant la Dame du Lac au milieu des gravats.

\- Au temps pour la relation mère-fille... soupira Viviane.

* * *

 _Trois heures plus tard..._

Rose tapa violemment sur la machine à café de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Storybrooke puis posa son front contre la surface plastifiée.

\- Mais tu vas me le chier, mon espresso ? souffla-t-elle avant de saisir la machine à bras le corps et de la secouer comme un prunier.

Le bruit de talons qui frappait le lino se fit entendre et la Sage lâcha le distributeur de boissons. Regina apparut au détour d'un couloir et fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa belle-fille, les nerfs visiblement en pelote.

\- Cette saloperie a bouffé ma putain de pièce ! lança tout de go l'Anglaise.

\- Et puisque tu es privée de caféine, tu décides qu'il doit en être de même pour tout le monde en malmenant le distributeur ? s'enquit la maire en sortant deux pièces de sa poche.

Elle avança jusqu'à se planter devant la machine et glissa sa monnaie pour appuyer sur un des boutons. Le distributeur se mit en route dans un ronronnement de moteur et un gobelet tomba, suivi d'une coulée de café.

\- Putain, le monde entier est contre moi ! feula la Sage en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

\- Non, juste cette machine. Mais si tu étais plus délicate, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de coopérer à ton bien être, sermonna gentiment Regina en récupérant la boisson pour la tendre à Rose.

Cette dernière la remercia d'un bref geste de la tête et sirota le liquide amer tandis que la reine en faisait couler un deuxième.

\- Comment va m'man ? demanda Rose.

\- Toujours endormie, répondit Regina.

La maire récupéra son gobelet et alla s'adosser contre le mur. La fatigue menaçait de la clouer sur place mais elle préférait rester debout car, si elle s'asseyait, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de se relever.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, répondit Rose d'un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, elle a toujours été une grosse dormeuse. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant demain matin, rétorqua la souveraine avec un sourire.

Un pas légèrement traînant leur parvint aux oreilles et Regina se redressa alors qu'une tête blonde, émergeant du couloir, faisait son apparition à quelques pas d'elle. Emma eut un large sourire à la vue de Rose et avança avec plus d'entrain.

\- Putain, je tuerai père et mère pour un café ! lança la shérif.

\- Mettez votre projet à exécution et c'est moi qui vous l'offre, susurra Regina.

\- Non mais... euh... c'était une expression, balbutia Emma.

La maire compressa son gobelet vide et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Malheureusement, lâcha-t-elle, affichant une déception feinte. Je vous laisse, mesdames, je retourne auprès d'Hermione. Rose, je t'appelle dès qu'elle se réveille. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer.

\- J'y penserai, maugréa le Maître des Chimères, sa belle-mère s'éloignant, prenant le chemin de la chambre de la Source.

Une fois seule avec sa compagne, Emma s'approcha de l'Anglaise et l'enlaça, l'attirant contre elle.

\- Tu devrais écouter Regina, murmura la Sauveuse en posant ses lèvres sur celles du Maître des Chimères.

\- Je te promets que j'irai pioncer quand je serai assurée que ma mère n'aura pas de séquelles de son attaque.

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, gronda gentiment la shérif. Je devrais te passer les menottes et te conduire moi-même jusqu'à ton lit.

\- Swan, c'est pas le moment de me faire part de tes fantasmes, grommela la Sage, affichant néanmoins un léger sourire.

Emma encadra le visage de la brunette de ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les bribes d'une conversation se firent entendre, de plus en plus prononcées, et Emma rompit le baiser pour reculer vivement, fourrant dans le même temps ses mains dans ses poches. Le couple Charmant arriva et sourit à leur fille aînée.

\- Emma ! fit Blanche Neige. Heureusement que nous avons croisé Regina qui nous a indiqué que tu étais là, sinon on était bon pour te chercher une heure de plus.

\- J'avais besoin d'un café et j'ai croisé Rose. J'en ai profité pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère, répondit la shérif en coulant un regard à la Sage.

Cette dernière la regarda, incrédule, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda James. Regina avait l'air confiant sur son état.

\- Oui... dans la famille, on sait gérer les problèmes de coeur, répondit la Sage d'une voix fraiche.

\- Nous avons décidé de tenir une réunion pour la reconstruction de la ville et Viviane a suggéré que vous soyez présente toutes les deux, reprit Blanche Neige.

\- Désolée, mais je vais rester avec ma mère et Regina. D'ailleurs, vous devriez attendre que le maire soit disponible. Après tout, elle a peut-être son mot à dire dans la reconstruction de SA ville... maugréa Rose avant de s'éloigner, bousculant légèrement de l'épaule Emma qui se trouvait dans son passage. Mes excuses, votre Altesse.

Emma la regarda partir, son regard vert exprimant l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi le Maître des Chimères était-il d'humeur aussi exécrable ?

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? demanda James, aussi perplexe que sa fille.

\- Elle doit seulement être inquiète pour sa mère. Ou sinon, c'est que l'humeur de chien est un trait génétique chez les Granger... conclut Blanche-Neige.

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Une petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un lit aux draps blancs défraichis et une machine qui faisait un bruit de tous les diables.

« Encore à l'hôpital ? » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement, faisant filtrer un peu de lumière. Une silhouette féminine se laissant entrevoir avant que la porte se referme.

\- Regina ? appela Hermione d'une voix qu'elle trouva insupportablement faible.

La femme sursauta, surprise, avant de se précipiter auprès de la médecin.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ! Dieu merci ! fit la maire, soulagée, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse.

La brunette se laissa faire, tout juste capable de profiter du parfum qui définissait la reine.

\- Je suis rentrée, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, un sourire grimacé accompagnant la fatigue qui clouait son corps dans le lit.

\- Oui. Et tu as réussi. La Source Initiale est enfermée dans la pierre d'âme et la Fée Noire est retournée dans le monde dans lequel elle avait été bannie. Enfin , d'après Viviane. Apparemment, la magie de la Source retenait la fée dans notre monde. Une fois débarrassée du pouvoir, elle a basculé dans un portail.

\- Et quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Regina déposa sa main en une caresse légère sur la joue froide de l'Anglaise avant de dégager une mèche rebelle sur son front.

\- Il n'y en a pas, choisit-elle de dire.

La médecin eut un sourire fatigué avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Il y en a toujours... murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais chercher Whale, il t'expliquera tout.

Hermione la retint de la main.

\- Attends quelques minutes... Avant de partir, dis-moi comment tu vas ? Et Lizzy ? Et Rose ?

Regina s'assit au bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son épouse dans un geste empreint de douceur.

\- Je suis soulagée de te savoir avec nous. Et heureuse. Mais sois prévenue ma chérie, je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle. Elizabeth va être ravie de te retrouver, elle te cherchait. Quant à Rose, elle a eu... certaines difficultés. Tu en parleras avec elle.

\- Du genre ? murmura Hermione.

\- Le troisième spectre échappé du vortex a causé quelques soucis. Et Emma a abandonné Crochet pour succomber aux charmes de ta fille aînée.

\- Par Merlin... les Charmants vont faire une attaque... souffla l'Anglaise.

\- J'espère bien, sourit Regina. Et heureusement, tu es rentrée avant que ça arrive. Nous allons pouvoir nous délecter de ce spectacle ensemble.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu me caches, ma chérie, demanda sérieusement la médecin.

Regina noua ses doigts à ceux de son épouse et lui serra doucement la main.

\- Tu as beaucoup donné pendant ton combat contre l'Initiale. Trop, même. Ta source de magie a surchauffé, endommageant partiellement ton coeur. Et le sort de transfert a fini l'ouvrage commencé.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que l'Initiale a fait durer notre affrontement, chuchota Hermione. L'enveloppe des fées est plus compatible à la magie de la Source que le corps humain. Elle s'attendait à ce que je claque avant de lui porter le coup final.

\- Whale et... Viviane ont procédé à des analyses et il s'avère que, si tu veux guérir complètement, tu ne dois pas utiliser la magie pendant au moins six mois.

\- Pas de magie ? répéta la Source.

\- Rien. Pas même un lumos.

\- Hmmm... et quoi d'autre ?

Regina se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son épouse. Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle regarda la maire, abasourdie.

\- Non mais il a fumé ce con ? s'étrangla la brunette.

\- Crois bien que je suis toute autant contrariée que toi, mon amour, répondit la souveraine dans une moue.

\- C'est pas parce que Monsieur est frustré qu'il doit en être de même pour moi.

\- Un mois, Hermione. Pas plus. Ca va vite passer.

\- On a jamais réussi à tenir plus de deux heures quand on est dans la même pièce... gémit Hermione. Pas de sexe pendant un mois ? Non mais il rêve !

\- Ca n'en sera que meilleur, fit la reine avec ce feu si particulier au fonds de ses yeux qui subjuguait Hermione.

\- Si tu me regardes comme ça, je te garantie que je ne tiendrais pas une heure avant de te sauter dessus pour t'arracher tes fringues.

\- Premièrement, ce ne sont pas des fringues, mais des vêtements hors de prix. Deuxièmement, dans ton état, tu ne pourras guère me sauter dessus, rectifia la reine avec un rictus. Enfin, même si tu y parvenais, je doute que la prestation que tu m'offrirais soit à la hauteur de mes attentes. Alors un peu de patience, ma chère.

\- C'est pas juste, bouda la médecin.

Regina posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse et se leva.

\- Repose-toi, ma chérie. Je vais voir avec ce charlatan de Whale pour ta future sortie. J'espère pouvoir te ramener chez nous demain.

Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Au fait, une dernière chose, lança-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Tu dois arrêter de fumer.

Elle ferma derrière elle, un large sourire illuminant son visage, étouffant le cri horrifié de sa femme.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et les habitants de Storybrooke étaient retournés à l'hôpital pour trouver un peu de repos. Une longue journée les attendaient demain, la reconstruction de la ville devant commencer à l'aurore.

Une voiture en plein phare traversait les ruines de la cité portuaire pour filer vers la forêt. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle dépassa le panneau de sortie de la ville et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Cruella sortit du véhicule et sourit à l'homme appuyé sur une canne.

\- Tu vois ? On a tenu parole, fit-elle, bravache.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Gold. Mais la barrière de l'Initiale a disparu. Dois-je en conclure qu'elle a perdu son combat contre Miss Granger ? Dans quel état se trouvent les Ténèbres Originelles ?

\- A l'hôpital, avec interdiction de pratiquer la magie pendant six mois suite à son arrêt cardiaque. C'est ce que m'a dit le charmant Docteur Whale, répondit Ursula avec un rictus.

Maléfique passa sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne crie pas victoire, Ténébreux. Il y a une deuxième Source en ville qui est bien moins coulante que la première... fit la dragonne.

\- Regina ? s'enquit Gold.

\- Non. La Dame du Lac. L'impératrice d'Avalon. Et à côté de Viviane, la Méchante Reine est un enfant de chœur, poursuivit Maléfique.

L'antiquaire passa sa main sur son menton avant de jeter sa canne au loin.

\- Je trouverais bien un moyen de la mettre de notre côté. Après tout, même les êtres tout puissant veulent leur fin heureuse. Allons-y, mesdames.

\- Où allons-nous dormir ? Les deux Sources ont rasé la ville en se battant, fit remarquer Cruella.

Gold franchit la limite de la ville et regarda à l'horizon.

\- La forêt semble avoir été épargnée. J'ai une cabane un peu plus loin, capable de tous nous abriter. Nous y établirons notre quartier général et, dans quelques jours, je vous promets que les Méchants gagneront enfin.

* * *

Emma avait laissé ses parents à l'hôpital avant de prendre son véhicule de patrouille pour faire le tour de la ville, ou plutôt des ruines qui en restaient. Le paysage, impressionnant, avait aussi de quoi attirer les petits voyous en quête de biens à chaparder ou les gamins désœuvrés en mal d'aventures. Et vu la stabilité des pans de mur encore dressés vers le ciel comme des arbres sans feuille, les plaies et les bosses de tout acabit n'étaient pas loin. Pourtant, pendant que son regard vagabondait à la recherche de ceux qui défieraient les lois de l'équilibre, Emma repensait à Rose, sa réaction, sa sortie emportée.

La shérif savait qu'elle avait merdé. Elle l'avait su dès que Rose avait disparu de son champ de vision. Mais elle avait eu peur. Peur de la réaction de ses parents, peur de s'afficher avec la fille de la Source (la fille des Sources, si elle avait bien compris ce qui se murmurait à l'hôpital), peur de ce que pourraient dire les habitants de la ville. Et surtout, elle avait douté. Pourquoi risquer l'opprobre pour une aventure ? Mais la visite qu'elle avait rendu à Hermione lui avait remis les idées en place. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'échanger un mot à ce sujet avec la médecin.

Emma s'était souvenue de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec la Source. Et, même si cela avait été plus que satisfaisant, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de renouveler l'expérience.

Avec Rose, ça avait été différent. Non, c'était différent. Rose n'avait rien d'une aventure d'un soir. Elle avait envie de plus avec elle, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait même espéré avec Killian. C'était sérieux, elle en prenait conscience de façon douloureuse, pour elle et pour la brune. Elle était encore en train de torturer sa lèvre de ses dents quand elle prit une grande inspiration et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Et qu'elle l'invite à souper chez ses parents. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

\- Enfin, quand mes parents auront de nouveau un chez eux... Car on va pas prendre l'apéro sur un tas de briques, grommela-t-elle en appuyant sur quelques touches.

"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Rose McGonagall, merci de laissez un..."

\- Merde, souffla la shérif en éteignant son téléphone.

Elle s'arrêta devant des ruines qui semblaient être celles du restaurant de Granny et décida de poursuivre sa promenade à pieds. L'air frais l'aiderait peut-être à trouver comment formuler convenablement ses excuses.

Enjambant les gravas, elle passa la porte qui tenait par un gond et laissa son regard embrasser l'endroit. Il ne restait plus grand chose du diner et ses bottes bousculaient les derniers verres encore entiers qui avaient roulé depuis le comptoir, toujours debout mais encombré de tout ce qui avait pu s'envoler durant la tempête magique. La shérif se pencha par dessus et étira son bras pour atteindre une bouteille rescapée.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette main, mais si elle touche la bouteille, elle sera coupée, j'vous préviens... fit une voix rauque.

Emma haussa un sourcil et, s'allongeant à moitié sur le comptoir, se penchant en avant. Elle découvrit Rose assise contre le comptoir, un verre à moitié plein dans la main, une bouteille coincée entre ses genoux.

\- Un peu de compagnie ? proposa la shérif, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Et puis j'ai à te parler. Pour ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure.

\- Laisse tomber Swan, j'comprends, fit doucement le Maître des Chimères, la voix pâteuse. J'peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu as tout à fait le droit de faire marche arrière. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de crise de nerfs, je ne te courrais pas après avec un bouquet de fleurs. Je vais agir en adulte responsable et je vais respecter ta décision.

\- Cool, fit la blonde en passant par-dessus l'obstacle pour se réceptionner à côté de la Sage et récupérer la bouteille au passage.

Elle leva la bouteille en direction de la brunette qui grommela avant d'en prendre une gorgée au goulot et s'étrangler à moitié quand l'alcool râpeux descendit dans sa gorge.

\- Et en plus tu sais pas boire, fit la voix égrillarde de l'Anglaise.

\- Non, mais je sais présenter des excuses, et je t'en dois. J'ai complètement merdé à l'hosto tout à l'heure. Et je t'ai blessée parce que j'ai eu peur… de quoi, j'en sais foutre rien, mais je sais maintenant que t'es quelqu'un à qui je tiens Rose, et je vais pas le cacher. A personne.

\- T'es vraiment pas obligée. Tu peux garder notre... relation cachée, j'ai pas de soucis avec ça.

\- Mais moi j'en ai un, confirma la shérif entre deux gorgée. T'es une nana bien et rien ne peut justifier de te faire un truc pareil. Je me sens mieux en quelques jours avec toi qu'en plusieurs mois avec Killian.

\- Ca va tuer tes parents.

\- Je pense pas, même si Regina et Hermione doivent en rêver, sourit la blonde en donnant un coup d'épaule à la Sage. C'est sûr que ça va les secouer, mais que veux-tu, on ne vit pas pour eux.

\- Pas faux… Emma, avant que tu te décides à chambouler ta vie, j'aimerais qu'on passe une soirée, toutes les deux... pour être sûres.

\- Si tu en as besoin, pas de soucis pour moi. Mais une soirée ici, dans les ruines, y'a quand même mieux.

\- Ca tombe bien, je comptais pas rester ici, répondit la Sage qui sentait les vapeurs d'alcool quitter son esprit soudain plus lucide.

Elle siffla de deux doigts coincés entre ses lèvres et l'instant d'après un oiseau majestueux se posa devant les deux sorcières.

\- Arkhan, chimère de la vitesse, Emma Swan, Sauveuse. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons faire une virée ! s'exclama la Sage en grimpant sur le dos de la créature.

Elle tendit la main à Emma et l'aida à s'installer derrière elle.

\- Accroche-toi bien à moi car ça va aller très vite. Alors… New York ? Mexico ? Paris ? Pekin ? Tu choisis.

\- Vrai ? fit Emma, les yeux ronds.

\- Vrai.

\- Alors... Paris !

L'instant d'après, la chimère décolla et prit sa vitesse de croisière, direction le vieux continent, et il glapit joyeusement, en échos de Rose qui riait pour couvrir les hurlements de la Sauveuse.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite, la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, on vous fait plein de gros bisous !

Sygui et Link9


	7. La Lumière Eternelle

Bonjour Bonjour !

C'est avec une petite pointe de tristesse que je mets en ligne ce nouveau chapitre.

Nous savons, Sygui et moi, que nous avons été absentes longtemps du site, et nous en sommes désolées. Cependant, vous êtes nombreux à nous lire (environ 80 par semaine) et nous n'avons eu que 3 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Et c'est un peu démotivant pour nous. En espérant que ce sera mieux cette semaine, nous vous livrons ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La Lumière Eternelle**

Emma pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre universitaire de l'hôpital de la ville. La shérif n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'hôpital d'une si petite ville possédait une salle aussi gigantesque mais, pour une fois, les délires de grandeur de Regina allaient servir. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux et, voyant Rose endormie sur une chaise au dernier rang, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle sourit et décida d'aller la rejoindre.

Cependant, alors qu'elle entamait la montée des marches, Archie l'attrapa doucement par le bras et lui signifia dans un sourire que la place de son Altesse se trouvait au premier rang. Aussi, serrant son café machine dans ses mains, la Sauveuse retourna sur ses pas et alla s'échoir sur un siège inconfortable juste devant le pupitre. Avachie dans son fauteuil, elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand Dorothy se planta devant elle.

\- Hmm... j'en connais une qui a passé une bonne soirée, susurra la brune.

\- Ouais, t'imagine même pas... sourit niaisement Emma en se remémorant la nuit passée avec le Maître des Chimères. Mais c'est pas ce que tu penses.

\- En tout cas, je devine que c'est pas avec Crochet, fit-elle en pointant du menton le pirate qui, depuis le milieu de la salle, ne quittait pas la shérif du regard. Il n'a jamais réussi à te tirer un sourire aussi lumineux.

\- Ca, c'est clair... soupira la Sauveuse. Cette relation était une pure perte de temps.

\- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu et qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? Je veux tout savoir, votre Altesse... s'enquit la Kansane.

Emma fut dispensée de répondre par l'entrée de Regina, Blanche-Neige et James. Malgré l'arrivée des royaux, les conversations se poursuivirent et, en montant sur l'estrade, Regina gratifia la foule d'un regard noir.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait, la réunion va commencer, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Emma ne sut dire si c'était l'intervention de Regina ou la survenue de Viviane dans la salle qui avait fait taire les bavardages. Et si la Sauveuse, à son arrivée à Storybrooke, avait trouvé que Regina possédait les attitudes d'une reine en son royaume, Viviane était d'un tout autre calibre. C'était vraiment l'Impératrice (avec un gigantesque I). La blonde attirait les regards, c'était indéniable. Sa prestance écrasait celles des autres têtes couronnées. Etait-ce dû à sa démarche assurée, à la force tranquille qui se dégageait d'elle, au sourire confiant et chaleureux qu'elle adressait à la foule et qui pourtant paraissait dédié à chacun ? Emma ne savait le dire. Mais elle sentait que la Dame du Lac, par cette arrivée remarquée et remarquable, ne s'était pas fait que des amis.

Les fées, qui se trouvaient ramassées dans le coin gauche de la pièce, s'inclinèrent devant l'ancienne souveraine d'Avalon, sauf Clochette et Nova. Les deux fées restèrent droites, les bras croisés sous leur poitrine, défiant Viviane du regard.

\- Clochette, Nova, présentez vos hommages à la Lumière Eternelle, gronda Bleue.

\- Sauf votre respect, Fée Bleue, la Lumière Eternelle n'est pas ici, mais dans une chambre au troisième étage, répondit la petite amie de Grincheux d'un ton cinglant.

\- Cette personne n'est qu'une usurpatrice. La Lumière Eternelle est bonté, elle est amour, elle est pardon ! Et je ne vois rien de tout ceci dans cette pièce ! ajouta Clochette.

\- Votre attitude est inadmissible, gronda la mère supérieure avant de se tourner vers Viviane et de faire une profonde révérence. Soyez assurée qu'elles seront sévèrement réprimandées.

\- Je trouve au contraire rassurant de voir que certaines savent rester fidèles, contra obligeamment la blonde.

\- Votre mansuétude vous honore. Mais ces deux impudentes seront privées quelques temps de leurs ailes pour leur apprendre le respect qui vous est dû, déclara fermement la chef des fées.

\- Et comment comptes-tu prendre ce qui a été donné par la Créatrice ? gronda une voix.

Hermione pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre d'un pas lent et mal assuré, l'effort lui coûtant visiblement. Clochette et Nova se prosternèrent devant la médecin qui marcha jusqu'à la mère supérieure.

\- Alors Bleue ? Vas-tu présenter tes hommages à celle qui t'a sauvé la vie ? s'enquit durement l'Anglaise.

\- Je... Mais... Vous..., bafouillait la patronne des fées, son regard allant de l'une à l'autre des Sources sans savoir quel parti prendre.

\- Je suis heureuse de te savoir en meilleure forme, fit aimablement Viviane, se désintéressant de Bleue, et s'approchant de l'Anglaise pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant brièvement contre elle. Tu nous as fait peur à notre fille et à moi, ajouta-t-elle, finissant de semer le doute et l'incompréhension dans l'esprit des témoins les plus proches.

Regina jeta un regard assassin à la Dame du lac et Hermione se dégagea abruptement de l'étreinte.

\- Nous discuterons plus tard, maugréa la médecin. J'ai à sermonner une idiote qui fait un complexe de supériorité.

\- Pour ma part, c'est tout vu, lança une fée un peu replète, à la droite de Bleue. Je reconnaitrais comme Lumière Eternelle celle qui réparera Storybrooke, et non celle qui l'a détruite.

\- Ca va mal se finir... marmonna Emma entre ses dents tout en se levant, prête à s'interposer.

\- Et tout le monde sait ici que c'est Viviane qui s'attèlera à nous rendre notre ville, puisque la Destructrice ne peut plus utiliser sa magie, poursuivit la fée avec un rictus.

\- M'MAN ! NON ! hurla Rose du fond de la salle.

Regina tendit la main pour retenir son épouse mais n'eut le temps d'agir. La puissance magique d'Hermione enfla et la fée se retrouva propulsée à travers la pièce pour finir sa course dans un mur, ses ailes gisant à l'endroit où la créature se trouvait avant le sortilège de la médecin.

\- Petites créatures stupides et pleines de certitudes... haleta Hermione, le visage crispé. Qui d'autres pour voir si je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ? Personne ?

\- Je crois que tout le monde a compris, fit doucement Viviane en prenant le bras de sa moitié magique pour l'accompagner vers un siège, avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable pour Régina. Je vous la confie, mais prenez-en soin, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les fées. Il n'est nul besoin de vouloir prêter allégeance à Hermione ou à moi-même, nous sommes la moitié d'un tout et c'est autant à l'une qu'à l'autre que vous devez votre respect.

Un brouhaha suivit la déclaration, tandis que la blonde se penchait vers la médecin.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais supporté les dévots, quelle que fut ta vie, mais toute ta famille te préfèrerait avec un cœur en bonne santé. Donc, plus de magie. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton convaincu.

-Hmmm... fit l'Anglaise, les dents serrées, luttant contre la douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine.

Regina alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son épouse et, se redressant, eut un de ses faux sourire pour la Dame du Lac.

"Ne tournez pas autour de ma femme." projeta-t-elle dans l'esprit de la blonde.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, prenez soin d'elle. Et méfiez-vous, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.", lui répondit la souveraine d'Avalon sur un ton légèrement moqueur perceptible même mentalement.

La maire lui offrit un sourire encore plus froid avant de se tourner vers ses administrés.

\- La réunion peut commencer. Nous allons reconstruire la ville quartier par quartier. La Dame du Lac épaulée des deux conseillers feront le gros œuvre, les fées les finitions. Nous rebâtirons selon les plans d'origine.

\- On pourrait peut-être faire des améliorations ? commença Archie qui visiblement savait être en train de marcher sur des œufs. Je veux dire, on a la chance de pouvoir reconstruire trente ans plus tard, autant en profiter pour moderniser les lieux, se justifia-t-il sous le regard noir de la Reine.

\- C'est une idée intéressante à considérer, fit Viviane prenant la parole sans attendre l'avis de la brune. Et à quoi pensez-vous ? l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

\- Euh... on pourrait... construire des écoquartiers... remplacer les bus par un tramway... faire des pistes cyclables... balbutia le psychiatre.

Blanche-Neige s'approcha doucement de Regina et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je la déteste déjà... murmura l'institutrice.

Le sourcil froncé par Regina ne permit pas à l'institutrice de savoir si la brune était contente de la voir se rallier à elle ou si cela la contrariait de devoir partager sa nouvelle ennemie.

\- Mais quelle brillante idée, Docteur Hopper ! fit ironiquement la Reine avec un sourire glacial qui fit se tasser le cricket. Et je suppose que vous allez aussi suggérer de tenir des assemblées populaires afin que tout le monde puisse donner son avis sur la question ? Bien sûr, cela prendra un peu de temps, concéda-t-elle en regardant l'assemblée, savoir quel plan d'urbanisme choisir pour que tout le monde soit rapidement desservi par les transports collectifs, qu'ils soient au centre-ville ou à l'orée de la forêt... Je suppose qu'on peut sans doute donner des tentes à tout le monde pour dormir d'ici là, et des pelles pour creuser des latrines.

Le silence se fit, gêné, et Regina glissa un regard hautain à Viviane avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Assez perdu de temps, mettons-nous au travail. Car je n'ai aucune envie de dormir ici une nuit de plus. Viviane, Rose, Merlin, je vous invite à commencer par le centre-ville. Un déjeuner chaud chez Granny à midi nous fera le plus grand bien.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle tandis que tous quittaient l'amphithéâtre, certains regrettant que rien ne change, la majorité se félicitant de pouvoir réintégrer leur logement au plus tôt.

\- Allez gamine, claironnait Merlin à l'attention de Rose en remontant ses manches, on a des lego à assembler.

Emma quitta sa chaise et alla rejoindre Regina. Elle l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraîna à l'écart, cette dernière ne quittant pas des yeux une Hermione de plus en plus blême.

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans une guerre d'œstrogènes royaux avec Viviane ? murmura la shérif.

\- Ca dépend d'elle. Demi-source ou pas, elle est sur MON territoire. Si elle tient à rester mon invitée, qu'elle se tienne tranquille, et loin de MA famille. Sinon...

\- Reste cool car même si elle parait plus patiente qu'Hermione, je suis pas certaine qu'elle le soit vraiment. Tant que ta femme ne va pas mieux, ne va pas contrarier la Dame du Lac.

\- Elle est peut-être plus puissante, mais je suis plus redoutable. En attendant, je vais ramener mon éclopée de femme dans sa chambre. J'aimerais que tu supervises le travail de nos bâtisseurs, parce que, à part Rose, je n'ai confiance en aucun des deux autres. Merlin est bien capable de ramener le Rabbit Hole en centre ville.

\- Il serait surtout capable de rouvrir la maison close des bonnes sœurs salopes ! rit Emma avant de s'éloigner en saluant la maire de la main.

La Reine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et retourna auprès de son épouse.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Impec... murmura la médecin, les paupières close, le teint livide.

\- C'est ce que je vois, fit la Régina en posant sa main fraiche sur le front brulant de son épouse. Si tu ne sais pas te retenir, je te laisserai avec Elizabeth à la maison sans sortie autorisée, lui fit-elle avant de se pencher pour n'être entendue que d'elle. Et surtout, tu retardes le moment où tu pourras profiter de mon corps.

\- Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser enfler la rébellion. Je pense qu'elles ont compris, maintenant.

\- Et je pense que toi aussi, conclut la méchante reine d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

Emma était tout aussi émerveillée que les badauds par le talent déployé par les Sages et Viviane. A côté, les fées semblaient être des magiciennes du dimanche tout juste bonnes à faire un tour de cartes pour les enfants. Il n'avait fallu que cinq minutes à Merlin, Rose et la Dame du Lac pour rebâtir le restaurant de Granny sous les applaudissements des habitants de la ville.

Tandis que les fées réaménageaient l'intérieur du diner, les deux conseillers poursuivaient la reconstruction des différents magasins du centre ville. L'ancienne souveraine d'Avalon, quant à elle, s'attelait à remettre en état la bibliothèque et son clocher sous les bons conseils de Belle.

La shérif ne quittait pas le Maître des Chimères du regard et n'en perdait pas une miette. Voir l'Anglaise pratiquer la magie était un enchantement. Cependant, n'aimant pas rester en retrait et désireuse de montrer que, elle aussi, elle avait des pouvoirs, la Sauveuse alla se planter à côté de Viviane qui redressait le clocher tout en colmatant les trous dans l'édifice.

\- Je veux aider, fit tout de go Emma. Y'a sûrement quelque chose que je peux faire. Moi aussi j'suis une sorcière.

\- Deux petites secondes, votre Altesse, répondit la Dame du Lac avant de finir sa manipulation.

Elle se tourna et dévisagea la shérif de son regard bleu océan.

\- Emma, je connais votre potentiel magique, commença Viviane avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Certes, vous pourriez nous aider à remodeler ces gravats pour que ce soir, chacun retrouve son chez soi. Mais une ville n'est pas qu'un ensemble de bâtiments et de maisons. C'est un foyer, c'est une âme, et celle de Storybrooke a été détruite en partie par l'Initiale. Cela, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le reconstruire. Vous êtes leur leader, leur Sauveuse. Ces gens, vos gens, vous font confiance. Vous devez aller les voir, calmer leur crainte et leurs angoisses. Rassurez-les. Dites-leur qu'un avenir meilleur les attend. Ceci est votre mission, votre Altesse.

Sur ces mots, Viviane la salua et gagna l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Belle sur ses talons. Emma cligna des yeux et soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quelle Reine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? fit Blanche-Neige en s'approchant de sa fille. J'ai tout entendu. Elle t'a juste traitée d'incapable.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'suis pas idiote. Mais elle l'a fait avec classe. Regina se serait contenté d'un : "Allez faire une sieste sous un arbre et laissez les professionnels travailler !".

\- La différence est limpide : l'une est honnête, l'autre… je ne lui donnerais même pas l'heure. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait à Regina.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si vous faites pas attention, Regina, papa et toi, elle va prendre le contrôle de cette ville en moins de deux. Sur ce, je vais aller chercher un café et l'apporter à Rose. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'elle trime et un peu de réconfort lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Excellente idée, je suis sûre que Granny va bien vouloir préparer des breuvages chauds pour tout le monde, tu pourras aussi en apporter à nos concitoyens, qu'ils sachent que nous nous impliquons tous. Après tout, c'est bien ce que Viviane suggérait ?

\- Désolée, mais priorité à ceux qui bossent ! fit Emma tout en s'éloignant de sa mère. A tout le monde ? Et puis quoi encore ? grommela-t-elle en pénétrant dans le diner. Ruby, dis-moi que les fées ont remis la cafetière en marche !

Les fées n'avaient pas considéré que la machine à café était une priorité dans la reconstruction de la ville et, la conversation s'envenimant entre Emma et Bleue, Granny avait dû s'interposer entre les deux femmes en tirant la shérif par le col pour lui montrer une cafetière sifflant sur le feu.

\- Heureusement que les méthodes à l'ancienne sont plus efficaces que les minis sorcières ailées, grommelait Emma quittant le dinner, deux cafés bien chaud dans les mains.

Elle chercha du regard la Sage et finit par l'apercevoir occupée à déposer délicatement la toiture du magasin de sous-vêtements chics de la ville. La shérif prit le temps de mater sans vergogne le Maitre des Chimères avant d'avancer jusqu'à elle et de lui tendre le café.

\- Une pause ? proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est pas de refus, souffla la brune en essuyant son front du revers de sa main, étalant la poussière et la suie sur son visage. Quoi ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant le sourire de la blonde.

\- Attends, fit Emma en tendant la main pour effacer du pouce les traces sales sur la joue de son amante. Là, t'es bien plus présentable.

\- C'est pas quelque chose qui t'a arrêtée jusqu'à présent, rétorqua la Sage avant de prendre une longue gorgée du breuvage chaud.

\- Hmmm... Justement, que dirais-tu de trouver un endroit isolé que je te détende avant que tu ne reprennes le travail ?

Un sourire aguicheur étira les lèvres de l'Anglaise.

\- Serait-ce le magasin de lingerie qui te donnerait des envie ?

\- Te voir me donne des envies, les sous-vêtements en vitrine me donnent des idées, susurra la shérif.

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas attendre que les fées viennent installer les cabines d'essayage...

Rose attrapa Emma par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du magasin vide. Une minute et cinq mouvements de poignets plus tard, des penderies présentaient des ensembles chatoyants qui occupaient l'espace. Face à face, la Sage reculait entre les allées de la boutique, tirant Emma par son débardeur blanc, le regard allumé d'étincelles.

\- Que penses-tu de ceci ? commença la Sage, laissant glisser ses doigts sur un ensemble de soie noire.

\- Pour toi ? Je te préfèrerais en bleu nuit, proposa la blonde en attrapant deux pièces coordonnées qui auraient pu tenir dans un oeuf kinder.

Le Maître des Chimères les lui prit ses mains pour les jeter derrière elle.

\- Finalement, je préfère sans... susurra-t-elle en retirant son tee-shirt.

\- Tu as raison, pourquoi perdre du temps ? renchérit Emma en se déshabillant en miroir de la brune.

La Sage dégrafa son soutien-gorge et alla presser son corps contre celui de la Sauveuse, écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de cette dernière. Les mains se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde avant de descendre le long du dos de la shérif pour se poser sur son postérieur.

Emma se cambra, autant sous la caresse prometteuse de bien plus que pour offrir sa gorge aux baisers brulants de son amante, ses propres mains dansant un ballet sur la peau moite de la privée. La Sauveuse se trouva plaquée contre un mur, coincée entre deux penderies mobiles, la main de la Sage déboutonnant son jean. La vivacité des gestes de la brune rivalisaient avec l'empressement de la blonde à passer à l'action. Les mains plongèrent de concert vers le sexe de leur amante qu'elles trouvèrent déjà humides. Et si un seul regard arrivait à allumer leur désir, un seul touché électrisait leur corps comme en témoignaient les gémissements qui grondaient dans les gorges. Emma étouffa les siens en plantant ses dents dans la jugulaire de la Sage, tirant un grognement rapidement remplacé par un halètement preuve que les doigts de la blonde étaient passés à l'assaut du plaisir de Rose.

Cachées des regards au fond du magasin derrière les différents étals reconstitués par Rose, les deux femmes entendirent la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter. La Sage posa son index sur les lèvres de la Sauveuse et tendit l'oreille.

\- Emma ? Tu es là ? appela une voix féminine.

\- Merde... Ma mère... articula sans bruit la shérif.

Le Maitre des Chimères acquiesça silencieusement et les rhabilla toutes deux d'un geste de la main.

\- Ici, fit la shérif en levant une main pour attirer l'attention de Blanche pendant que Rose, penchée pour se cacher derrière les sous-vêtements, changeait de rayon.

\- Je te cherchais. Viviane finit le bâtiment qui abrite le bureau du shérif et tient à s'occuper personnellement de son aménagement. Aussi elle souhaite ta présence pour que tu lui dises ce que tu veux.

\- Ah ? Heu… Ok. Mais un bureau de shérif c'est pas sorcier, si je peux me permettre, répondit la blonde en allant rejoindre sa mère.

\- Méfie-toi qu'elle place pas des micro ! s'exclama Rose du fin fonds de la boutique, émergeant de ce qui semblait être une remise, portant dans ses bras des cartons vides. C'est bon, tout est en rayon, on va pouvoir faire les boutiques !

\- C'est vrai qu'acheter des sous-vêtements est la priorité de la journée, se moqua Emma sous le regard interrogateur de Blanche.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir se sentir belle dans une journée post-apocalypse. Sur ce, mesdames, d'autres bâtiments attendent mon expertise et mon doigté... Bonne journée ! lança Rose en laissant discrètement trainer sa main sur les fesses de la blonde en passant derrière elle avant de quitter la boutique.

Blanche regardait la fille d'Hermione quitter la place, interloquée par le sourire affiché.

\- Elle est trop heureuse pour être honnête, murmura la brunette avant de s'apercevoir que sa propre fille était toute rouge. Tu devrais te ménager un peu ma chérie, tu vas attraper un coup de chaleur sinon.

\- Ouais, mais en tant que Sauveuse, shérif, altesse, j'suis bien obligée de mettre la main à la pâte. Sur ce, je vais aller voir Viviane. A plus m'man !

Blanche regarda fièrement sa fille s'éloigner en sifflotant. La savoir consciente de ses responsabilités et dédiée à son peuple en s'oubliant pour leur bien, rien ne pouvait plus la réjouir.

* * *

Pauvre BLanche-Neige, elle est vraiment à côté de ses pompes !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. Question de confiance

Hey hey !

C'est la fin du week-end, il fait un temps dégueulasse, mais c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça réchauffe le coeur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Question de confiance**

Hermione rongeait son frein dans sa chambre d'hôpital aseptisée. De toutes les promesses que Regina lui avait arrachées dans la matinée, celle de ne plus pratiquer la magie n'était pas la plus difficile à tenir. Parce que ça faisait extrêmement mal et que le sort qu'elle avait jeté à cette stupide fée narcissique lui avait collé des palpitations toute la foutue journée. Ensuite, parce que Rose et Merlin trimaient à la tâche depuis des heures et qu'elle était secrètement ravie de ne pas avoir à reconstruire ce qu'elle avait démoli la veille. Cependant, à ce qu'elle devinait des vagues de magie qui chatouillaient son épiderme, sa femme n'avait pas fini d'avoir des surprises. Viviane et les deux Sages ne respectaient pas scrupuleusement les plans originaux de la ville et se laissaient aller à quelques excès de créativité. Le futur jardin d'enfants ferait sans doute des heureux, dont Lizzy un jour. Elle sourit. Avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. Regina avait intérêt à arriver rapidement sinon la partie de promesse où elle ne fumait plus partirait littéralement en fumée.

\- Dans cinq minutes, j'en grille une, maugréa-t-elle, laissant éclater sa mauvaise humeur.

Sauf que faire apparaître des cigarettes impliquait la magie, Régina étant partie avec son paquet la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle lui avait extorqué cette stupide promesse.

\- Six mois dans cette galère, je tiendrai pas… soupira-t-elle.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, déjà épuisée par sa convalescence.

\- Je me demande si Merlin a déjà reconstruit le bar-tabac. Parce que, vu que personne ne daigne venir me chercher, je peux me tirer en douce et aller chercher ma nicotine. Oh bordel, j'tuerai père et mère pour une taffe... et une cuite. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite.

\- J'entends parler de tequila ? fit la voix guillerette d'Emma qui passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La Source se redressa sur son lit et invita la shérif à entrer.

\- Désolée, Regina ne pouvait pas venir, elle est occupée à sermonner Merlin qui est passé après les fées pour installer des barres de pole dance chez Granny.

\- Les conneries de mon Conseiller sont le cadet de mes soucis. Faut que tu m'emmènes acheter des clopes.

\- Désolée, Herm', mais Regina, qui savait que tu allais me demander ça, m'a donné des ordres très stricts : pas de détour au bar-tabac ou au Rabbit Hole sous peine d'arrachage de cœur, fit la blonde, penaude.

\- Merde ! Mais elle pense vraiment à tout ! souffla la brunette, agacée.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas te conduire au bureau de tabac, ajouta Emma, mais… j'ai jamais promis que je t'en amènerais pas, conclut-elle alors qu'elle tirait un paquet de la poche de son blouson rouge, faisant renaitre le contentement sur les traits d'Hermione. Et puis, comme je t'avais promis qu'on fêterait ton retour, tadam ! claironna-t-elle en extirpant de son autre poche deux mignonnettes de tequila.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment la Sauveuse ? sourit Hermione en faisant sauter une cigarette du paquet.

Emma sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma la tige avant de déboucher les petites bouteilles. Les deux femmes trinquèrent avant d'en vider d'une traite le contenu.

\- Et j'ai même pensé aux chewing-gum pour cacher ton haleine de cendrier ! fit la Sauveuse. Plus des vêtements propres qui ne sentiront pas le tabac et des lingettes pour retirer l'odeur de tes doigts.

\- On se conduit comme des collégiennes, conclut la Source avec un soupir de contentement en exhalant sa première bouffée à la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Mais tu devrais arrêter, reprit sérieusement la Sauveuse.

\- Un jour, j'y penserai…

Une fois la cigarette finie, la Source se changea et les deux femmes quittèrent l'hôpital pour grimper dans la patrouilleuse.

\- Tu veux faire un grand tour en ville pour voir à quoi ça ressemble ? questionna Emma en démarrant. Rose et Merlin n'ont pas chômé…

\- J'aurai tout le temps de voir Storybrooke dans les jours prochains. Je préfère rentrer directement, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, répondit Hermione.

La shérif acquiesça et prit le chemin de la rue Mifflin. Quelques maisons restaient encore à être rebâties mais, dans l'ensemble, ce que la Source voyait de la ville avait belle allure.

\- Ils ont fait du bon boulot, commenta la brunette tandis que la Sauveuse se garait devant la demeure de Regina.

\- Ouais, Viviane a tout supervisé, ce qui a foutu en rogne mes parents et ta moitié, expliqua la blonde en coupant le moteur.

\- La Dame du Lac a le don de filer des vapeurs à tout le monde, moi la première, souffla la médecin en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Quel genre de vapeurs ? interrogea la blonde en se penchant à l'oreille de la Source. Parce que si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as raconté un soir de beuverie, elle et toi…

\- Je ne t'ai raconté que l'aspect sympa de notre histoire, fit Hermione avant de quitter la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle.

Elle remonta rapidement l'allée menant à sa maison, grimpa les trois marches du perron et poussa avec hâte la porte d'entrée.

\- Surprise ! crièrent quelques personnes rassemblées dans l'entrée.

Hermione sursauta devant la petite foule réunie devant elle : Regina tenant Elizabeth dans ses bras, Henry, Rose, Merlin, Ruby, Dorothy, Blanche Neige et James.

La médecin se raidit, portant sa main à son coeur, et le temps sembla se figer une fraction de seconde, avant qu'un rictus moqueur et satisfait étire les lèvres de l'Anglaise.

\- Source ou pas, je vais te tuer pour m'avoir fait cette frayeur, grommela la maire.

\- La tuer parce qu'elle a failli mourir, c'est pas bien malin, se moqua la shérif en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau l'air de rien.

\- Tu as raison, Emma, je vais passer mes nerfs sur toi, répliqua la reine avec morgue.

\- Maman, Ma, on peut passer une bonne soirée sans menacer de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda Henry.

\- Bonne idée. Surtout que je suis crevée à avoir reconstruit la moitié de la ville, bailla Rose. Qui veut une bière ?

\- Moi ! répondit Hermione en levant la main.

\- Bien essayé mais c'est non, rétorqua Régina. Je t'ai pris de l'eau de source.

\- Ma chérie, tu pourrais au moins m'offrir de ton cidre pour fêter mon retour ! gémit la brunette.

Le regard de la maire se fit inquisiteur et elle observa longuement son épouse.

\- Un quart de verre pour accompagner ta salade.

\- Ma quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! fit Hermione en suivant sa femme dans le salon.

Un buffet froid avait été dressé sur la grande table et Regina installa son épouse dans le canapé, lui collant dans les mains une assiette contenant de la laitue et des tomates persillées, le tout sans sauce. Puis la maire se rendit en cuisine avec Rose et Henry pour aller chercher les hors d'œuvres chaud. La médecin observait les invités occuper l'espace dans le salon, devisant sur la reconstruction de la ville, quand Merlin s'approcha pour verser un fond de whisky dans le verre de la brunette avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, sourit l'Anglaise.

\- Justement, je vais t'en donner l'occasion. J'ai besoin de l'accord de la Source pour partir en voyage avec Zelena. Je souhaite pousser son apprentissage magique.

\- Dis m'en plus, fit Hermione en avalant cul sec le breuvage.

\- Nous voudrions visiter les mondes parallèles à la recherche des morceaux de la Source initiale pour les neutraliser.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a encore des horcruxes qui trainent ? questionna la Source en se levant pour, ni vue ni connue, attraper une frite dans le plat que Regina venait de déposer avant de repartir en cuisine.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je tiens à vérifier. Après tout, il y en avait un en Terre du Milieu, répondit le vieux sage.

\- L'anneau de Sauron... acquiesça la médecin en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Et quelle est l'autre raison de ce voyage ?

\- C'est... euh... pour fuir Maléfique... murmura l'enchanteur, gêné. On a eu une nuit torride il y a quelques décennies, j'ai disparu pendant qu'elle dormait et j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille...

La brunette cessa un instant de mâcher consciencieusement sa feuille de laitue, regardant le premier sage les yeux plissés. D'un seul coup, Merlin se sentit devant la Source plus que devant Hermione et rentra imperceptiblement sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Je vois, finit par dire l'Anglaise après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je pense que tu devrais commencer par aller lui parler. Ensuite, tu pourras partir sur la route pour parfaire la formation de Zelena.

Le ton avait beau être aimable, le Sage savait que l'ordre était clair. Et sans discussion possible.

\- Il en sera fait selon tes bons conseils, Origine de toutes magies, fit l'enchanteur avec une révérence.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Tu passeras me dire au revoir ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! Enfin, si Maléfique ne me tue pas...

\- Mais non. Au pire elle te jettera un sort et tu pleureras... un peu comme moi en ce moment, soupira la brunette en dévisageant son assiette de crudités.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la médecin afficha un sourire réjoui.

\- Sauvée par le gong ! lança-t-elle gaiement en posant son assiette sur un coin de la table.

\- Tu retournes t'asseoir, je m'en occupe, intima la maire sur le seuil de la pièce avant de tourner les talons.

La regardant disparaître dans l'entrée, Hermione grommela en posant sa joue dans sa main. Rose lui tendit son assiette de crudités mais la Source la refusa d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Je peux pas boire, je peux pas fumer, je peux pas manger, et maintenant je peux pas me lever. Me demande s'il me reste un droit dans cette maison.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand une voix familière lança un bonsoir d'un ton posé mais légèrement moqueur. La médecin passa outre les consignes de sa femme et quitta le canapé pour se rendre à son tour dans l'entrée. Regina se tenait droite dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne paraissait pas décidée à laisser pénétrer Viviane dans sa demeure.

\- C'est une soirée privée ? s'enquit la Dame du Lac.

\- Effectivement, répondit la maire d'un ton glacial. Je vous prierais donc de repasser un autre jour.

\- Vous me peinez, Regina. Moi qui ai toujours été présente pour vous, commenta la blonde avec un air contrit. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? relança-t-elle devant le sourcil qui venait de grimper dans les airs. Le Pays Imaginaire, l'ombrêve, Hermione aveugle se mourant.

La reine avait les lèvres pincées et fulminait intérieurement. Hermione décida d'intervenir avant que son épouse explose.

\- Ce que tu as à me dire ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda l'Anglaise.

Viviane se décala sur le pas de la porte pour voir la médecin et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir en forme. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur.

\- Viviane… réitéra la brunette. Arrête ton cirque et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici.

\- Je suis sincère, Hermione. Depuis le temps, tu devrais au moins savoir que je m'inquiète à propos de la mère de mes enfants. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Regina. Les millénaires et les vies à répétition créent des opportunités. Mais je ne vous en veux pas d'être aujourd'hui l'épouse d'Hermione, ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire dont on ne savait jamais s'il était faux ou franc. Je vous félicite d'avoir réussi là où d'autres ont échoué. J'en sais quelque chose.

Regina regarda une ombre passer brièvement dans les yeux de la médecin et elle sut d'instinct que Viviane faisait allusion à leur passé commun.

\- Tout va bien, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répondit la médecin. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. En faisant un tour en ville, j'ai entendu trois sorcières médiocres parler d'un auteur qui aurait le pouvoir d'apporter des fins heureuses. Elles souhaitent mettre la main sur lui, elles et une "aide extérieure". Vous trouverez ces dames chez Granny.

Hermione tendit la main et repoussa Viviane sur le perron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je doive intervenir ? demanda la médecin en sortant de la maison, Regina sur ses talons.

La maire ferma la porte derrière pour étouffer les bruits de la dispute.

\- Ma chérie, tu ne feras rien, ordonna Regina.

\- Je suis de votre avis, Madame le Maire, poursuivit la Dame du Lac. Et je dois dire que je pensais plutôt à vous, Regina. Après tout, vous courez après votre fin heureuse depuis des décennies. L'Auteur pourra sûrement vous l'apporter...

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de la Méchante reine était totalement contredit par les lueurs dansantes dans ses yeux.

\- Votre sollicitude vous honore, mais elle est mal placée. Ma fin heureuse est déjà sous mon toit. Ma femme, nos enfants. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous être vous-même intéressée. Après tout, vous voici seule dans notre si petite ville. L'Auteur pourrait certainement vous écrire une fin époustouflante, loin, très loin d'ici.

La Dame du Lac eut un petit rire de gorge avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un auteur m'écrive une fin heureuse car elle viendra. Je saurai être patiente, comme Aliénor en son temps.

L'air ambiant devint immédiatement glacial et Hermione s'interposa rapidement.

\- Ca suffit. Viviane, tu détiens quelque chose qui ne t'était pas destiné. Et je me permets de te rappeler que rien n'est éternel. Toi et moi sommes bien placées pour le savoir.

\- Merci pour ces bonnes paroles, Générale. Maintenant que je vous ai prévenues de ce qui se trame en ville, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Hermione s'adossa nonchalamment contre un poteau du perron et sortit son paquet de cigarettes dont elle tira une tige avec de l'allumer avec plaisir.

\- Tu nous excuseras de ne pas te retenir à souper ?

Un rictus passa sur les lèvres de la Dame du Lac, tellement fugace que Regina pensa l'avoir imaginé. Mais la maire le savait réel à voir son épouse se raidir dans la seconde qui suivit, blêmissant subitement.

\- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'ancienne reine, tentant de masquer son inquiétude.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A bientôt, mesdames, fit Viviane en les saluant d'une geste de la tête.

La blonde tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Regina attendit quelques instants avant de se planter devant sa conjointe.

\- Explique-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

La médecin passa une main tremblante sur son visage et secoua la tête.

\- Emmène Rose avec toi et allez chez Granny. Personne ne doit mettre la main sur cet Auteur.

Ne voyant pas bouger son épouse, elle soupira.

\- La douce et prévenante Viviane a disparu avec le royaume d'Avalon. Depuis, chaque retour à la vie n'a fait qu'exacerber son envie de vengeance. Et si elle a toujours apprécié Hermione, elle hait la Source en moi. Elle est mon égale en pouvoir... enfin quand j'en ai... et elle aime jouer. Si l'Auteur tombait sous sa coupe...

\- Que te veut-elle ?

\- Que je cède à ses avances. Quand comprendra-t-elle que je ne sors pas avec des meurtrières psychopathes aux pouvoirs démentiels ? soupira la Source.

Regina toussota et regarda en biais son épouse.

\- Toi, c'est différent, ma chérie, répondit Hermione.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas des pouvoirs démentiels ? se moqua gentiment la maire en posant doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme. Rose est une détective hors pair, on trouvera l'Auteur les premières.

\- Comment cette garce est-elle revenue à la vie ? grommela la brunette.

\- Là aussi, nous allons enquêter. Je renvoie tout le monde et Rose et moi partirons ensuite. En attendant, tu vas me jeter cette cigarette, finit la reine en rentrant, et le paquet avec, conclut-elle sans se retourner.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant se laisser absorber par la contemplation du ciel, humant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Je sens que cette histoire va virer au drame... soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Le bruit des talons qui claquaient sur le bitume fraichement rénové rompait à intervalle régulier le silence de la nuit. Après une folle journée, les rues de Storybrooke étaient désertes, la plupart des habitants profitant de leur maison retrouvée. Seule Regina, accompagnée de Rose, déambulait dans une ville qui portait encore quelques stigmates, en direction de chez Granny. La maire réajusta ses gants de cuir noir et profita de croiser une vitrine pour vérifier en reflet son allure.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- On va boire des verres avec trois greluches dans un rade, on va pas à une réception à Buckingham Palace...

\- La première impression que nous donnerons sera décisive, répondit l'ancienne souveraine en ajustant quelques mèches de cheveux.

La Sage haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Arrivée à quelques mètres du Granny, elle sortit un paquet de clopes de la poche de sa veste noire et alluma une cigarette sous le regard réprobateur de sa belle-mère.

\- Je me donne une allure de mauvaise fille, justifia la Sage.

Elle toussa fortement après une première bouffée et grimaça.

\- C'est vraiment dégueu...

\- Tu devrais partager ton sentiment avec ta mère, énonça la reine en montant les marches vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'assura une dernière fois du tombé de son manteau, scanna sa belle-fille et en profita pour effacer une trace de larme sur sa joue, témoignage de son intoxication forcée.

\- Fumer appartient à un autre siècle. Même les mauvaises filles ont des principes pour leur santé, lui dit-elle avant de pousser la porte.

Cruella afficha un rictus mauvais à la vue de la Méchante Reine et Ursula se redressa dans une attitude belliqueuse. Maléfique continua de boire tranquillement son café, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de l'irruption de son ancienne amie.

\- Regina et la Dixième Sage, quel honneur ! se moqua l'ancienne sirène.

\- Je vois que tu reconnais ton maitre, petit poulpe, fit la Méchante Reine tandis que Rose affichait une moue maussade.

Cruella partit dans un rire moqueur avant de désigner l'Anglaise d'un geste de la main.

\- Cette gamine est le maitre de personne. Elle est plus inoffensive que les chiots que j'ai dépecés pour faire mon manteau !

Rose sembla ignorer la remarque, se contentant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir. Penchée en arrière, elle attrapa une bouteille de rye et prit le temps de se servir un verre tandis que les autres attendaient visiblement qu'elle réplique.

\- Même pas de répondant, se moqua la madone en fourrure.

\- Hirfitt, apparaît ! tonna Rose.

L'instant d'après, le gigantesque lion déployait son corps dans le dinner, détruisant dans le mouvement le toit fraichement reconstruit. Cruella et Ursula sursautèrent avant de blêmir en découvrant la créature monstrueuse qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Maitre, que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna la chimère en s'inclinant devant la Sage.

\- Y a quelqu'un là-bas qui adore dépecer les chiots, j'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de lui dire ta façon de penser, répondit posément Rose en regardant Cruella littéralement disparaître sous la banquette.

Le félin approcha de son pas lourd de la table qu'il souleva d'une patte. Cruella était accroupie, ses grands yeux dévisageant la chimère.

\- Mon pouvoir marche sur tous les animaux... sourit la femme avant de faire parler sa magie, voulant prendre le contrôle de ce lion fabuleux.

Hirfitt fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer la table qu'il tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce et de se saisir entre deux griffes de la sorcière.

\- Donne-moi une raison pour pas te bouffer, gronda la chimère.

\- Aigreurs d'estomac, couina l'amatrice de fourrures.

Hirfitt tourna ses oreilles vers Rose, attendant son ordre, les crocs saillant dans sa gueule.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, fit Regina assise tranquillement à côté de Maléfique, c'est tout de même de la vieille carne.

Rose laissa planer le doute en sirotant son rye, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Encore quelqu'un pour penser que je suis inoffensive ?

Cruella secoua la tête négativement et Hirffit la laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de s'incliner devant Rose et de disparaître. La Sage quitta la comptoir pour aller se placer à côté de Regina.

\- Alors... qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Qui vous a invité à Storybrooke ? gronda le Maître des Chimères.

Maléfique semblait toujours se désintéresser de la conversation, tandis que Ursula et Cruella se sondaient mutuellement pour savoir qui répondrait, et quelle vérité.

\- L'Auteur des fins heureuses est ici, enfin, à ce qu'on nous a dit. Regina, tu es une vilaine cachotière, tu ne voulais pas partager avec tes vieilles copines... reprocha la sirène.

Régina fronça les sourcils.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. Qui vous a raconté ça ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Le Ténébreux. Il est à New York.

\- New York, répéta la reine en dévisageant les trois sorcières. Il vous donnerait la chance d'une fin heureuse, en restant à des centaines de kilomètres, sans magie.

\- Vous nous prenez pour des connes ? enchaîna la Sage.

\- Nous n'avons pas été très sympathiques avec lui, concéda Ursula. On a pris les renseignements et on l'a abandonné.

\- Et toi blondie ? lança Rose pour Maléfique. Tu comptes desserrer les dents un jour ?

\- Comment va Asalhir, Conseillère ? fit aimablement la dragonne.

\- La Source se porte bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mais mettre la main sur cet Auteur l'intéresse.

Maléfique eut un petit rire de gorge avant de dévisager Regina avec amusement.

\- Asalhir cherche à améliorer sa fin heureuse ? s'enquit-elle, narquoise. Je la comprends.

\- Non, répliqua Rose. C'est une magie trop puissante qui, entre de mauvaises mains, peut provoquer beaucoup de dégâts. La Source veut s'assurer de la probité de cet Auteur.

\- Ou lui reprendre sa plume ? Parfois les baguettes magiques doivent être brisées pour la sécurité du plus grand nombre, conclut Maléfique.

\- J'aimerais bien en profiter avant, marmonna Ursula.

Regina échangea un rapide regard avec Rose.

\- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec le calamar, répondit la reine sur le ton de la confidence. Ma femme cherche l'Auteur, mais nous pouvons demander à ce dernier d'arranger nos situations avant de le livrer.

\- Et la Conseillère nous laissera faire ? s'enquit doucereusement Cruella.

\- La Conseillère a laissé l'amour de sa vie en Enfer, marmonna le Maître des Chimères. Si l'Auteur peut nous réunir, je serai folle de ne pas lui demander.

\- La magie ne peut ressusciter les morts, objecta Ursula.

\- Je suis la preuve vivante du contraire, répliqua Rose. Mais si Pansy ne peut pas venir parmi les vivants, alors j'irai la rejoindre en enfer, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Vous nous donnez un moyen de nous débarrasser de vous, Conseillère ? fit narquoisement la dragonne en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Je vous pensais dévouée à votre Créatrice, et mère par-dessus le marché.

\- Je suis la fille d'Hermione et la Conseillère de la Source, mais je suis aussi une épouse et une mère. Ma famille me manque, répondit la Sage avec amertume.

\- Ca se défend, commenta Régina devant la moue dubitative des deux autres sorcières. Ma femme ou mon fils serait en enfer, je ferais tout pour les retrouver. Ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, en remuant ciel et terre pour qu'Hermione revienne, ajouta-t-elle en défroissant sa jupe, l'air blasé. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pouvons-nous passer à la phase où nous décidons de faire quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été très patiente, et l'âge ne t'assagit pas, laissa tomber Ursula.

\- Passer ton temps dans un aquarium gluant n'a pas amélioré ton sens de la répartie, rétorqua la maire.

\- Et si nous allions faire la fête en ville ? lança joyeusement Cruella. Histoire de fêter nos retrouvailles...

\- Vous voulez faire du grabuge alors que j'ai passé ma journée à tout reconstruire ? grommela Rose.

\- On ne va pas tout détruire, minauda la madone en fourrure. Je veux seulement m'amuser un peu.

\- Ca sera l'occasion de se raconter nos vies, proposa Maléfique avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, si sa Majesté daigne se mêler au peuple.

Regina se leva et réajusta son manteau tandis que le Maître des Chimères reconstituait le toit détruit d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Soit. Embarquons quelques bouteilles et allons nous amuser. Rose ?

\- Ok, maugréa la Sage. Mais pas de gros dégâts. Car j'ai encore pas mal de boulot demain, et je voudrais pas m'en rajouter.

\- Juste quelques gravats, minauda Cruella.

Rose plissa des yeux mais finit par acquiescer.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement Cruella en empoignant une bouteille de champagne. La nuit est à nous !

* * *

Emma tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Qu'Hermione soit la mère de toute sorcellerie dans l'univers ne l'impressionnait pas en cet instant.

\- T'es complètement à la masse ! s'énervait-elle. Merde ! Je peux pas croire !

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter deux minutes, j'attrape le tournis à te voir virer autour de moi comme ça, tenta de la calmer la brunette assise à l'ilot de cuisine de la rue Mifflin.

La shérif s'arrêta brusquement en frappant le comptoir de la paume de ses mains.

\- Pourquoi leur as-tu ordonné d'y aller ?

\- Parce que Rose et Regina sont des adultes, des sorcières brillantes, et qu'elles sont parfaitement capables de trouver l'Auteur, répondit la Source d'une voix posée.

\- Mais c'est complètement débile ! Elles sont toutes seules et c'est pas leur magie qui va pouvoir les aider face à ce que peut réaliser l'Auteur.

\- L'Auteur n'est pas un danger immédiat. A mon avis, s'il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté, c'est qu'il est bloqué quelque part. Et aies confiance en Rose, s'il te plait.

\- Avec des si, on va mettre Storybrooke dans un livre de contes avant pas longtemps ! Et je te ferais remarquer que c'est en moi que vous auriez dû avoir confiance pour chercher l'Auteur, c'est mon métier de trouver les gens ! Mais non, vous voulez faire ça en famille, besoin de personne !

Hermione roula des yeux, commençant à se sentir agacée, mais respira profondément. Mettre une dérouillée à sa potentielle belle-fille n'améliorerait en rien la situation.

\- Personne ne t'empêche de le chercher de ton côté. Rose et Regina infiltrent l'ennemi et ça, tu ne peux pas le faire.

\- L'ennemi ! C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi ! Tu les as précipitées dans la gueule du loup !

\- Emma, ca suffit ! gronda la Source. Me crois-tu inhumaine au point de sacrifier ma femme et ma fille ainée ?

\- Franchement ? continua la blonde sur le même ton excédé.

Hermione se leva et alla se planter devant la shérif. La brunette affichait un regard belliqueux et la Sauveuse, sachant qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses accusations, laissa retomber ses épaules avant de s'asseoir, l'air abattu.

\- Je sais plus ce que je crois. Les contes de fées, c'était déjà beaucoup. Je... j'ai pas envie de voir Rose, et Regina même si elle est impossible à vivre, rayées du livre parce que les trois folles dérapent ou que l'Auteur prend peur.

\- Il n'y a que deux folles, Maléfique étant de notre côté. Honnêtement, Emma, l'Auteur n'est pas un danger en soit. Viviane est le premier problème en ville et, tant que je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs, on va devoir faire attention avec elle.

\- Elle est dangereuse à quel point ?

\- Au point qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'affronte, je manque de mourir.

\- Ah oui, quand même, fit Emma tout à coup soucieuse. Et donc t'as trouvé intelligent de te passer des deux sorcières les plus puissantes après toi qui pouvaient veiller à ta sécurité... Décidément, je me demande qui est blonde dans cette histoire.

\- Viviane a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi et n'a aucun scrupule à les utiliser. Regina tiendrait une seconde face à elle. Aussi je ne veux pas l'exposer.

\- N'empêche, qui va s'occuper d'elle si elle décide que c'est le bon moment pour t'occire ? Moi ? Faudrait que quelqu'un se décide à me donner des cours dans ce cas-là, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Elle ne voudra m'occire que si je refuse de coucher avec elle. Et je pressens qu'elle ne me fera pas la proposition tout de suite. Enfin, je l'espère.

Emma regardait la brunette en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Parce que si c'est pas elle qui te trucide, ce sera Regina...

\- Je ne donnerai jamais à Regina de raison pour me faire passer de vie à trépas.

Emma se leva et recommença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine.

\- Et on fait quoi en attendant qu'elles reviennent ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Vu qu'elles vont rentrer probablement ivres-mortes au petit matin, je vais me coucher. Et je t'invite à rentrer chez toi pour en faire autant, répondit la Source.

\- Parce que tu arriveras à dormir en les sachant dehors ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

La blonde fit non de la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Parce que j'ai passé l'âge de la première cuite de Rose depuis longtemps, que Regina est une reine qui sait boire et surtout, surtout parce que Lizzy m'épuise, fit en souriant la Source.

\- Je sais pas si je dois attendre Rose ici ou chez elle.

\- Je pense qu'elle ira s'échouer sur le canapé du salon, répondit Hermione en traversant la cuisine. Tu peux l'y attendre, mais essaie de dormir et n'angoisse pas. Elle est apte à botter le cul de n'importe qui dans cette ville.

Emma hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le salon en soupirant sa vie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans grâce, avant de se faire appeler par Hermione. Toujours aussi motivée, elle traina les pieds jusque dans le hall de la demeure avant de recevoir sur la tête deux couvertures lâchées sans prévenir depuis l'étage.

\- N'attrapez pas froid !

\- Aucun risque, soupira la blonde en retournant vers le salon.

La Sauveuse s'échoua une nouvelle fois sur le divan et alluma machinalement la télé. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux images qui défilaient sur l'écran, elle se laissa absorber par ses réflexions. Même si elle était morte d'inquiétude pour la Sage, elle devait prendre sur elle et faire confiance à sa compagne.

\- Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à prévoir l'aspirine et la bassine, soupira-t-elle pour se convaincre que c'était juste une sortie entre copines qui allait être trop arrosée.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite, la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	9. L'Auteur

Hey hey !

C'est dimanche, j'ai une méga gueule de bois mais je ne vous oublie pas !

Place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'Auteur**

Hermione, qui tenait Elizabeth dans ses bras, descendit sans bruit l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Emma qui ronflait sur le canapé du salon.

Elle accrocha sa fille au transat et lui prépara un biberon. La petite fille gazouillait et la Source souriait, heureuse. Qu'elle aimait ces moments de calme, à s'occuper de son bébé, loin des guerres ou apocalypses en tout genre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Hermione grimaça, se promettant de la graisser dans la matinée.

\- On est rentrée ! s'exclama la voix de Rose, partiellement couverte par le bruit des talons de Regina.

A l'intonation, Hermione sut que son aînée avait bu plus que de raison. Et il était de même pour son épouse, elle le devinait à l'irrégularité des claquements des chaussures sur le carrelage.

\- Chut ! intima-t-elle avec humeur.

Rose et Regina pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, suivies par Maléfique. Les trois femmes s'échouèrent chacune sur une chaise et la Source prépara une tournée de café avant de lever son regard vers les arrivantes. Hormis Regina qui avait réussi à conserver son allure impeccable, Maléfique et Rose étaient décoiffées et avait l'air négligé.

\- Une aspirine avec votre café, Mesdames ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton aimable, démenti par l'éclat furieux qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- Pas pour moi, seulement un café et j'irai faire une courte sieste. Tu es la bienvenue, répondit Regina avec un sourire qui signifiait "ne t'avise pas de me reprocher ma conduite ou ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ton existence".

\- Merci m'man, j'veux bien, ânonna Rose en se massant les tempes. Mal' ?

\- Juste un café, Asalhir, marmonna la blonde avant de plisser les yeux. Serait-il possible d'éteindre la lumière ?

Hermione servit trois tasses et les posa un peu abruptement devant les trois amies de beuverie avant de se caler confortablement sur une chaise et de donner son biberon à Elizabeth.

\- Et donc, à part avoir bu comme des trous, qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ? siffla la brunette, qui n'avouerait jamais la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait de ne pas avoir participé à cette cuite qui semblait avoir été mémorable.

\- Ce cancrelat de Gold est en ville, répondit Regina. Il se terre dans la forêt.

\- Et il attend de nous que nous mettions la main sur l'Auteur, poursuivit Maléfique. Le Ténébreux veut sa fin heureuse au détriment des Héros.

\- Et plus précisément ? demanda Hermione.

\- Une inversion des caractères, marmonna Rose en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué. Les Méchants deviendraient les Héros et vice versa... Reste à savoir qui, pour Gold, sont les méchants.

Hermione observa les trois sorcières, songeuse, tout en continuant de donner le biberon à Elizabeth qui tétait avec enthousiasme.

\- Maléfique, je vais te demander de quitter la ville. Merlin souhaite voyager avec Zelena dans les différents mondes parallèles. Je veux que tu les accompagnes. Vous partirez aujourd'hui, ordonna l'Origine de toutes magies.

La blonde se raidit, dévisagea sa Créatrice, et finit par baisser les yeux.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose pour vous déplaire, Asalhir ? demanda doucement la dragonne.

\- Non, mais ne pouvant utiliser ma magie, je veux limiter le nombre de sorciers en ville. Au cas où Gold réussirait à mettre la main sur l'Auteur avant nous.

\- Vas-tu me demander la même chose ? s'enquit Regina par-dessus les volutes de son café.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne t'en prendras pas à moi, répondit Hermione. Sinon, je saurai t'amener à de meilleurs sentiments, ma chérie.

Les deux épouses partagèrent un sourire complice et Rose toussota, brisant l'instant.

\- Le mieux est de mettre la main sur l'Auteur avant Gold. Je crois savoir où il est.

\- Tu partiras en chasse avec Emma, fit Hermione. Et si jamais ça dégénère…

\- Appelle-moi, coupa la maire. Ma chérie, n'oublie pas ce que le docteur a dit. Pas de magie.

La Source jeta un regard noir à sa femme et retira des lèvres de sa fille le biberon vide.

\- Mais avant, allez toutes dormir. Sauf toi, Maléfique. Désolée, mais je préfère te savoir loin. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un dragon dévore les habitants de Storybrooke. Tu trouveras Merlin et Zelena dans la ferme à l'orée de la forêt.

La blonde acquiesça et se leva pour s'incliner devant sa Créatrice.

\- A bientôt, Asalhir. Et n'hésitez pas à nous contacter au moindre problème.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, lui sourit Hermione. Bon voyage, et ramenez-nous des souvenirs.

La blonde disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge quelques secondes avant qu'Elizabeth pousse un rot sonore.

\- Allez, tout le monde à la sieste, ordonna Hermione. J'aimerais que l'Auteur et Gold soient hors d'état de nuire avant la tombée de la nuit.

Rose se leva et s'étira mollement.

\- Trois petites heures de sommeil et je serai au top, bailla-t-elle.

\- De sommeil, insista Hermione. Emma est avachie dans le canapé du salon, si tu veux la rejoindre.

La Sage eut un sourire éblouissant et quitta rapidement la cuisine.

\- Puis-je bénéficier de ta compagnie pour les deux prochaines heures ? s'enquit Regina avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Hermione porta son attention sur Elizabeth qui frottait ses yeux de ses tout petits poings et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Avec plaisir. Le temps de mettre notre fille dans son lit et je te rejoins…

* * *

Maléfique apparut dans le salon de la propriété de Zelena. Cette dernière, assise à la grande table du salon, était plongée dans un épais grimoire.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? demanda sèchement la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest en levant le nez de son livre pour toiser la dragonne.

Maléfique lui adressa un sourire narquois et retira son chapeau.

\- J'ai un message de la Créatrice pour Merlin. Où se cache ce bon à rien ? interrogea la blonde.

\- Il a senti votre approche et est parti se cacher aux toilettes, répliqua la rousse avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- Même pas vrai ! fit la voix de l'enchanteur. J'ai une gastro fulgurante ! Et ça arrive à chaque fois qu'on vient me faire chier. Elle me veut quoi, la grosse ?

\- Te dire qu'on doit partir dans l'heure. Elle accède à ta requête de voyage dans les univers parallèles, mais que tu dois m'emmener avec vous, susurra Maléfique.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre et Merlin arriva dans le salon, le pantalon à moitié baissé sur ses genoux, laissant son caleçon à la vue de toutes. Zelena roula des yeux et préféra retourner à sa lecture.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda l'enchanteur.

\- Non. Ca nous laissera l'occasion de discuter, toi et moi. Car nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, répondit la dragonne.

Merlin eut un regard noir pour son ancienne amante d'une nuit.

\- Zelena, va faire ton sac. Et n'oublie pas : on voyage léger.

La rousse se leva et agita la main, faisant apparaître une petite valise.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends notre périple, tu penses bien que je suis prête. Nous pouvons y aller.

Merlin matérialisa d'un claquement de doigts un sac à dos qu'il installa sur ses épaules.

\- Maléfique ? interrogea-t-il.

\- J'envoie un sms à ma fille pour la prévenir de mon absence et on peut y aller, répondit la dragonne en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à ta frangine ? demanda Merlin à Zelena.

\- Je la reverrai bien assez tôt. Quelque chose me dit que les catastrophes vont s'abattre sur Storybrooke et que nous serons obligés d'y revenir très vite.

* * *

Quand Emma reprit conscience, elle savait d'instinct que le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de Rose et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du Maître des Chimères, se délectant de sa chaleur. Elle aimerait pouvoir se réveiller ainsi tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Hmmmm… Encore cinq minutes… marmonna la Sage dans un demi sommeil.

La fille de la Source ne semblait pas être du matin, songea Emma, amusée.

\- Ma chérie, réveille-toi… Du travail nous attend, fit doucement la Sauveuse en embrassant tendrement la nuque de la brunette.

\- J'ai pas assez dormi… fit mollement Rose en se blottissant contre son oreiller.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois qu'on aura résolu le problème de l'Auteur, tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux, assura Emma en déposant une série de baiser sur les épaules de son amante. Et après, je te présenterai officiellement à mes parents.

La Sage ouvrit un œil et se tourna pour faire face à la shérif.

\- Quel est le rapport ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les paupières.

\- Après une victoire, j'aime prendre un bon repas. Et ma mère cuisine super bien, sourit Emma.

Le Maître des chimères roula des yeux et la Sauveuse planta un court baiser sur les lèvres de la fille de la Source.

\- On y va ? insista la blonde.

\- J'prends une douche, un café et une aspirine et on décolle…

* * *

Hermione était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre et son regard inquiet scrutait l'horizon. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur la ville et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Reviens te coucher, intima gentiment Regina en tapant la place à côté d'elle sur le matelas.

\- J'arrive… répondit Hermione sans quitter son poste d'observation.

\- Emma et Rose vont réussir, poursuivit la maire. Et si jamais Gold remporte la bataille, dis-toi bien qu'il ne remportera pas la guerre. Nous avons toujours su faire échec à ses projets.

\- J'aurais dû le tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion, gronda la Source en serrant les poings.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à son épouse et Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant les iris de la médecin virer au gris.

\- Calme-toi, ordonna la maire. Pense à ton cœur.

\- Celui qui devrait y penser, c'est le Ténébreux. Car j'arracherai le sien la prochaine fois que je le verrai, promit Hermione.

\- Ne le fais pas sans que je sois là. Depuis le temps que je rêve de la mort de ce cancrelat, je t'en voudrais de ne pas y assister. Maintenant, viens te coucher, tu as besoin de repos.

La brunette vint s'allonger et l'ancienne reine passa son bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

\- Tu as réussi à sortir des Enfers. Briser une malédiction sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi, murmura Regina.

\- Si j'avais ma magie, je ne serai pas aussi inquiète, confia Hermione.

\- Même sans user de tes pouvoirs, tu restes brillante. Pas autant que moi, sourit narquoisement Regina, mais tu t'en sortiras. Maintenant repose-toi. Car si l'apocalypse nous tombe dessus, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie humaine pour l'affronter.

* * *

Emma serrait les poings et la rage dessinait un masque de fureur mal contenue sur ses traits habituellement rieurs. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à part contempler l'impossible se mettre en place sous ses yeux. Son regard sautait d'un protagoniste à l'autre, toute sa violence retenue passant dans ses yeux assassins. L'Auteur s'appliquait sur son parchemin à faire courir sa plume enchantée dont le crissement sporadique était le seul bruit qui trahissait sa fébrilité. Cruella arborait un sourire dément tandis qu'Ursula faisait les cent pas sur un rythme insensé. Gold était bien entendu de la partie et, appuyé machinalement sur sa canne, il la tenait en joue d'une arme on ne peut plus contemporaine. C'était un argument qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de passer outre, mais sa magie n'était pas vraiment complaisante avec elle et Rumple l'avait rappelée à l'ordre en lui tirant négligemment dans les pieds. Elle en était donc réduite à regarder la fine équipe de Méchants manipuler l'Auteur pour avoir leur fin heureuse. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui la rendait folle d'angoisse, c'était de ne pouvoir approcher Rose qui gisait au sol, inanimée.

Emma se maudit. Elle aurait dû écouter Rose qui lui avait suggéré d'appeler Regina quand les deux femmes avaient découvert que les méchants les avaient suivis jusqu'à la bibliothèque d'une maison abandonnée. Mais non ! La Sauveuse voulait faire ses preuves, montrer à ses parents et aux citoyens de Storybrooke qu'elle était à même d'assurer leur protection. Et surtout, elle voulait montrer à Rose qu'elle n'était pas une moins que rien. Force était de constater qu'elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? questionna-t-elle pour la centième fois lui sembla-t-elle. Et le scribouillard, qu'est-ce qu'il invente ?

Gold se contenta d'un rictus narquois tandis que Cruella éclatait d'un rire mauvais.

\- Elle dort, répondit la madone. Un sort de sommeil, cadeau de Maléfique avant son départ. Elle a eu une excellente idée en éloignant le Premier Sage d'ici. Ca nous a laissé les coudées franches.

\- Un peu de silence, y'en a qui travaille... gronda l'Auteur, concentré à sa tâche.

\- Maléfique a... Je vais faire du cuir de sa vieille peau, siffla la Sauveuse

\- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Ursula. Quand l'Auteur aura fini, vous n'aurez plus les moyens de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais appeler la Source. Elle va vous réduire à l'état de cendres... siffla la blonde.

\- Elle ne peut pas utiliser sa magie sans risquer de mourir, rétorqua le Ténébreux, satisfait de la situation.

\- Méfiez-vous Gold, elle n'est peut-être pas disponible pour un appel en ce moment, mais elle a la rancune millénaire. Je serais vous, ajouta la shérif à la cantonade avec un sourire narquois, légèrement forcé dans les circonstances, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de continuer à faire des conneries. Et s'attaquer à sa fille, c'en est une énorme.

L'inquiétude passa dans le regard d'Ursula mais Gold secoua la tête.

\- Les Ténèbres Originelles ne pourront nous atteindre, là où nous serons. Et réveiller la Dixième Sage ne sera qu'une formalité pour elle, fit le démon.

\- Vous avez tort de vous sentir au-dessus des lois d'Hermione, continua Emma en ayant perçu ce recul chez la sorcière des mers. Juste lever le petit doigt au-dessus de sa fille la mettra hors d'elle. Alors revenez à de meilleurs sentiments et arrêtez vos folies. Vous avez plus à gagner à faire vos demandes à la Source qu'à cet Auteur de pacotille.

\- Non, ma chère. Si nous ne profitons pas du talent de l'Auteur, l'autre Source voudra en profiter et rien de bon n'en sortira. La Dame du Lac fera pire que nous, répondit Ursula.

\- Des hypothèses qui reposent sur du vent. Alors que la colère d'Hermione combinée à celle de Regina va vraiment vous faire regretter d'être nés, contra Emma.

\- Quand mon ami aura fini son histoire, Regina n'aura aucun souvenir de sa vie actuelle et nous serons hors de portée des Ténèbres Originelles, répondit Gold, son rictus s'agrandissant. Les Méchants vont enfin gagner.

Emma sentait sa patience s'éroder sous le sourire hypocrite du démon.

\- Les Méchants perdent toujours pour une bonne raison, et réécrire l'histoire n'y changera rien, siffla-t-elle, n'oublie pas ça l'Auteur.

\- Plus qu'une phrase et j'aurai fini, marmonna ce dernier, griffonnant avec application. C'est le moment de dire adieu à votre ancienne vie, Ténébreux.

\- Ne faites pas ça, gronda la Sauveuse en avançant vers la table.

Un coup de feu claqua et creusa le sol à ses pieds, la ramenant à l'ordre et la faisant reculer à sa place initiale. Serrant les poings, elle ne put que constater le soin avec lequel l'Auteur mit le point final à sa phrase.

Emma se tendit, aux aguets, les secondes s'écoulant telles des heures. Cependant, rien ne se passait.

\- En panne d'inspiration ? se moqua-t-elle.

L'Auteur eut un sourire affable et ferma son stylo.

\- Maintenant, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Un grondement sourd retentit dans la pièce et un vent violent sortit des pages du livre. Emma ferma les yeux, sentant une magie sombre l'envelopper. Puis, ce fut le néant.

* * *

Henry finissait de se laver les mains dans les toilettes du dinner. Pour une fois que sa mère avait bien voulu qu'il aille voir ses grands-parents tout seul pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Lizzy et d'Hermione, il en avait profité pour faire une pause santé. Un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec le plus gros beignet que Ruby avait réussi à lui trouver. Entre satisfaction et culpabilité, il réfléchissait à toutes les aventures qui avaient vu le jour à Storybrooke depuis qu'il avait ramené la Sauveuse dans la petite ville. A bien y penser, ça avait peut-être même commencé avec l'apparition d'Hermione, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Il sortit des toilettes mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. La salle du dinner était vide, alors que deux minutes plus tôt, une dizaine de clients occupaient les tables de la grande pièce. Le regard de l'adolescent se porta vers le comptoir et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ruby et Granny avaient également disparu. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que les gens avaient laissé leurs effets personnels, en témoignaient les journaux, jeux de clés et autres portefeuilles posés sur les tables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, murmura le gamin en avançant lentement dans la salle, son cerveau élaborant déjà des dizaines d'hypothèses aussi fantastiques qu'irréelles.

Il gagna la sortie pour s'apercevoir que la rue semblait tout aussi déserte de que dinner, aucun piéton sur les trottoirs et des voitures bizarrement stationnées en travers de la chaussée en dépit de tout code de la route, sans chauffeur pour arrêter les moteurs ronronnant. A moitié rassuré, Henry attrapa son téléphone cellulaire et appela Emma qui devait surement être en train de s'occuper de tout ce désordre. La sonnerie résonnait à son oreille et seule la boite vocale de la shérif lui répondit. Il tenta de nouveau sa chance en appelant sa mère. Elle saurait certainement ce qui se passait.

Au bout de six sonneries, une voix répondit, mais ce n'était pas celle de Regina.

\- Hermione ? fit le gamin, rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un en ligne mais inquiet que ce ne soit pas sa mère adoptive.

\- Henry ! Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?

\- Devant chez Granny, répondit le garçon en regardant à nouveau autour de lui. Apparemment, il n'y a plus personne en ville.

\- Sûrement un coup de l'Auteur, maugréa la Source d'une voix dangereuse. Gold a dû parvenir à ses fins.

Le gamin laissa une seconde de silence filer avant d'oser la question.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Rejoins-moi chez ta mère, on va enquêter et tenter de retrouver d'autres personnes.

\- Les voitures sont là, mais plus les chauffeurs, Granny et Ruby se sont volatilisées, et Emma ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Hermione, j'aime pas ça du tout, du tout, insista Henry en se mettant en route, refusant de raccrocher et de se retrouver seul dans cette ville fantôme.

Seul le silence lui répondit et le garçon sentit son coeur se serrer d'inquiétude.

\- Hermione ?

\- Toi, moi et Elizabeth sommes encore en ville. Je sens la magie de Rose, mais elle ne répond pas à mes appels.

L'angoisse crut dans son estomac de l'adolescent.

\- Ca voudrait dire que tous les personnages des contes auraient disparus ? Mais comme nous ne sommes pas nés dans la Forêt Enchantée, nous existons toujours ?

\- Nous sommes encore à Storybrooke, rectifia Hermione. Les autres... sont ailleurs. En vie, mais loin d'ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver.

Henry entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Il ne sut dire s'il était soulagé ou au contraire paniqué de voir Viviane s'avancer vers lui, portant une Rose endormie dans ses bras.

\- Hermione... couina le brun.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, gamin ?

Henry dévisagea la blonde qui s'avançait vers lui. Les yeux bleus étaient sombres et la Dame du Lac semblait furieuse.

\- Viviane est du côté des Gentils ou des Méchants en ce moment ?

Hermione poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Dis-lui de venir avec toi à la maison.

\- Et si elle veut pas ?

\- Dis-lui que je me suis tatouée sur la fesse gauche la date du 25 décembre et, sur la fesse droite, celle du 1er janvier, et qu'elle est la bienvenue si elle veut passer entre les fêtes. Ca la fera venir illico.

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua Henry.

\- Désolée gamin.

\- Mouais.

\- Et t'en fais pas, on va retrouver tes mères.

* * *

Hermione chargeait deux sacs à dos dans le coffre de la voiture de Regina sous le regard inquiet de Rose qui tenait dans ses bras Elizabeth. Cette dernière babillait gaiment, tentant d'attraper, en vain, les cheveux courts de sa soeur ainée.

A quelques pas derrière, Viviane observait du pas de la porte les préparatifs du départ.

\- M'man, tu es sûre que tu veux pas que je vienne ? demanda Rose.

\- Non, je préfère te savoir ici à veiller sur ta petite soeur. La Forêt Enchantée n'est pas un endroit convenable pour une enfant, répondit Hermione en claquant le coffre.

\- Pas plus que la maison de la Méchante Reine, minauda la Dame du Lac.

\- La ferme, Viviane.

\- Et depuis combien d'année n'as-tu pas conduit ? renchérit Viviane, moqueuse. Surtout aux USA... Tu ne seras pas sortie de Storybrooke que tu auras déjà eu un accident.

Henry blêmit et se demanda si, finalement, c'était une bonne idée de partir avec sa belle-mère.

\- C'est une boite automatique, je devrais m'en sortir, grommela la brunette. Donc, l'autre toquard se trouve à New York ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais, il donne une séance de dédicaces, répondit Rose. Enfin, c'était comme ça dans la série.

\- Et une fois sur place, tu feras comment, sans magie ? poursuivit la blonde, visiblement enchantée de la situation. Déjà que tu as dû compter sur moi pour réveiller notre fille...

Hermione ferma les yeux et décida de compter mentalement jusqu'à 100. Mais l'agacement que provoquait la Dame du Lac la fit passer directement de 2 à 98. Elle aurait aussi pu compter jusqu'à 200, mais pourquoi perdre du temps.

\- Ne recommence pas, marmonna la médecin entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma magie pour te mettre une dérouillée dont tu te souviendras.

La blonde s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre son alter ego et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Et donc, pour passer entre les fêtes ? murmura-t-elle avant de se lécher les lèvres.

La brunette lâcha un regard vers Henry, surprise qu'il ait vraiment relayé sa blague de mauvais goût à sa Némésis.

\- Va falloir attendre les fêtes, lâcha-t-elle passablement excédée. Henry, tu es prêt ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, la Source s'approcha de ses filles et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Je compte sur toi, Rose, et ta sœur aussi.

\- T'inquiète pas, m'man, on sera sage. Mais... ramène-moi Emma, s'il te plait.

\- Ca roule, lança la médecin en allant s'installer derrière le volant.

Elle claqua la portière en écho à Henry qui faisait de même et tous deux bouclèrent leur ceinture.

\- On est parti ! fit-elle gaiment en tournant la clé.

La voiture ne réagit pas et la Source fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça fait pas vroum ? marmonna-t-elle en retournant la clé, sans plus de succès.

\- Faut appuyer sur le frein en même temps, soupira Henry. Et pour passer la marche avant, c'est pareil.

\- Ah ? C'est bizarre... fit Hermione en suivant les indications de son beau-fils.

\- On n'est pas arrivé...

\- Faux, on n'est pas parti, ajouta-t-elle alors que le véhicule consentait à se déplacer. Mais c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire pour le petit brun qui haussait un sourcil en sentant les soubresauts de la Mercédès récalcitrante aux coups de pédales intempestifs de la Source.

\- On va mourir dans un accident avant d'arriver à New York, gémit Henry en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Son visage s'assombrit en voyant Rose qui levait les yeux au ciel et Viviane qui arborait un rictus narquois.

\- Mais non ! J'ai jamais cartonné mes voitures. Je suis une conductrice modèle, rétorqua Hermione, les deux mains crispées sur le volant.

\- C'est sûr qu'en ne dépassant pas les 10 kms/h, on n'a pas d'accident.

\- Ben profites-en pour regarder pousser les fleurs, bougonna la sorcière vexée.

Henry croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture franchit les limites de la ville et l'adolescent décida à desserrer les dents.

\- Viviane va finir par te tuer...

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle y arrive, répondit posément Hermione en accélérant. Elle a essayé plusieurs fois mais n'a jamais réussi.

\- Tu ne comptes pas céder à ses avances et c'est le genre de personne qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non.

\- Ta mère est dans ce genre et je m'en sors bien.

\- Ma mère te mène par le bout du nez. Avec elle, tu es l'origine de toutes les carpettes, comme l'a si bien dit Emma.

\- Non, Emma a dit l'origine de toutes les galipettes, ce qui est vraiment différent et qui plait bien plus à ta mère, crois-moi.

\- Elle a juste pas osé te le dire en face. Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- On va à New York, on met la main sur l'autre abruti, je le tabasse pour la forme et on l'embarque, direction la Forêt Enchantée. Là-bas, on avisera.

\- Tu vas jouer la vie de ma famille en pariant sur les souvenirs qu'a Rose d'une vieille série télé ?

\- Cette série télé est plutôt fidèle à votre réalité. Rose l'a presque regardée jusqu'au bout. Et elle a une excellente mémoire.

Henry se tourna vers sa belle-mère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard noir.

\- Tu savais que ça allait arriver et t'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ?

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je risque de mourir rien qu'en lançant un lumos.

\- Mais...

\- Henry, crois-tu vraiment que si j'avais pu faire autrement je ne l'aurais pas fait ?

\- Tu comptes t'y rendre comment, dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Et si jamais on réussit à y aller, tu comptes faire comment pour ramener tout le monde si tu veux pas faire de magie ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Maintenant, repose-toi, car quand on aura trouvé l'Auteur, ça va être rock.

\- Hmm, marmonna le gosse en se renfrognant. J'ai faim.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et avisa un panneau indiquant un fastfood.

\- Ok, on fait une halte au drive-in...

\- Maman veut pas qu'on mange dans sa voiture.

\- Si tu lui dis rien, elle ne le saura pas. Et c'est ça ou tu attendras d'être à Big Apple pour manger.

\- T'es vraiment pas cool. J'y suis pour rien si l'Auteur a fait disparaître tout le monde, se défendit Henry

\- Et je n'y suis pour rien également ! J'en ai assez qu'on me colle sur le dos toutes les merdes du monde ! s'emporta Hermione.

Le petit brun préféra s'enfoncer dans le siège et bouder.

\- Gnagnagna, grommelait la médecin pour elle-même. Libre-arbitre, blablabla... mon cul oui. Veulent toujours n'en faire qu'à leur tête... qui ramasse ? Bibi !... ma claque, j'en ai ma claque...

Elle arrêta la voiture sous la lumière crue des enseignes tapageuses du restaurant rapide.

\- Allez, viens te dégourdir les jambes, grogna-t-elle pour la forme. Et pas plus d'une frite, sinon je le dis à ta mère.

* * *

Assis à une table, une pile de livres devant lui, cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il dédicaçait son best-seller, Héros contre Vilains. Et il adorait ça. Toutes ces femmes à ses pieds, qui le contemplaient comme s'il était dieu descendu sur terre, c'était magique.

Machinalement, le sourire vainqueur accroché aux lèvres, il attrapa un nouvel exemplaire sur la pile qui venait d'être renouvelé à ses côtés.

\- A quel nom la dédicace ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

\- Granger. Hermione Granger.

L'Auteur commença à écrire le patronyme avant que ce dernier fasse le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Hein ? Fit-il en levant la tête.

La main de la brunette se glissa derrière son crâne et la seconde suivante, son nez vint se fracasser sur le livre ouvert. Un cri accompagna le craquement et la foule se fit tout à coup plus compacte avant de s'écarter.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit aimablement la Source à la cantonade en appuyant fermement son pouce dans la salière de l'Auteur qui s'enfonça sur sa chaise. Je suis médecin, et notre écrivain a un coup de fatigue. Laissons-lui le temps de se remettre. Il reprendra sa séance de dédicace demain. Éventuellement, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'oreille de l'homme en se penchant.

D'une poigne ferme, elle l'amena à se lever et attrapa de sa main libre le livre taché de sang.

\- Une très belle dédicace, je n'en avais pas espérée une aussi magnifique. Allons dans une pièce tranquille que je soigne ce nez hideux.

\- Je d'ai rien vait, gargouilla-t-il dans son sang. C'est la vaude du dénébreux, il m'a obligé, couina-t-il encore en se sentant propulsé sans ménagement dans l'arrière-pièce du magasin avant de percuter sans ménagement une étagère. Ouille.

\- Ouais, à d'autres... rétorqua Hermione en le saisissant par les épaules.

Elle lui arracha le sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière et le lança à Henry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sortit le manuscrit original.

\- C'est bon, j'ai le bouquin, fit le garçon.

La Source toisa du regard l'Auteur qui déglutit de peur.

\- Maintenant, tête de con, tu vas nous emmener dans ta création. T'as deux secondes avant que je perde patience et toi la vie.

\- Vous voulez que je vous enboie là-bas ?

\- Tu joues avec mes nerfs, menaça la brunette. J'ai dit "nous", comme dans "je te tiens en laisse et je pourrais tirer dessus un peu trop sec", t'as compris, abruti ?

Isaac acquiesça et tendit la main pour qu'Henry lui donne le livre.

\- J'crois pas non, feula le garçon. Explique-moi comment on fait.

L'Auteur acquiesça en soupirant.

\- Ca risque de secouer un beu.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Sinon, très bonne nouvelle, le deuxième tome de cette trilogie est presque finalisé (je pense le terminer demain avec Sygui) donc il n'y aura pas d'attente interminable à la fin du tome 1 ! ^^

Bisous et bonne semaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	10. La Hors la loi et la Générale

Bonjour tout le monde !

Dimanche un peu brumeux (est- le temps ou l'alcool ingurgité la veille ?) mais qui n'empêche pas la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La Hors la loi et la Générale**

Henry regardait autour de lui, émerveillé. Des arbres à perte de vue, un long chemin de terre battue, une odeur de forêt et de nature qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois et il y était enfin. Il allait pouvoir découvrir la Forêt Enchantée, le monde d'origine de ses mères et de ses grands-parents. Il coula un regard à Hermione qui ne semblait pas ravie de se trouver ici. La Source tenait d'une poigne ferme le col de la veste de l'Auteur et son regard acéré scrutait les alentours. Elle plissa le nez et, de sa main libre, se saisit de l'arme de service d'Emma qu'elle avait judicieusement emportée.

Henry sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le pistolet.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il, son enthousiasme initial douché par l'air soucieux de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Ca sent le troll… chuchota la brunette.

Un rictus fugace étira les lèvres d'Isaac et la médecin abattit violemment la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de l'Auteur. Les yeux de ce dernier roulèrent dans leur orbite et l'écrivain s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? couina Henry.

\- C'est un boulet. Prends le bouquin et le stylo de l'autre crétin et tirons-nous d'ici. On doit retrouver tes mères…

Henry prit le sac de l'Auteur et lui fit les poches tandis qu'Hermione surveillait les environs. Puis les deux empruntèrent le chemin de terre d'un pas rapide, l'adolescent feuilletant le roman écrit par Isaac.

\- D'après ce que se rappelle Rose, nous sommes dans l'histoire de l'Auteur. Et nous devons rompre la malédiction avant que le récit s'achève, sinon nous serons bloqués dans ce foutu bouquin, expliqua la Source.

Une branche craqua et les feuilles d'un bosquet bougèrent dans un bruissement. Hermione leva la main, visa et tira au moment ou une silhouette massive se jetait sur eux. La balle partit dans un bruit assourdissant et se ficha entre les deux yeux d'une créature moche et malodorante. Henry recula, apeuré, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le cadavre répugnant.

\- Reste près de moi, ces choses-là chassent en meute. Dans mon monde, du moins… murmura la Source. Est-ce que le livre parle d'une attaque de troll ?

L'adolescent tourna fébrilement les pages et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, finit par trouver un passage qui pourrait correspondre.

\- Là, fit-il en montrant les lignes du doigt. Si le chevalier blanc arrive, nous serons fixés.

Les bruits de sabots qui frappaient le sol résonnèrent dans la forêt et Rumpelstilskin fit son entrée, vêtu d'une armure rutilante et d'une longue cape immaculée. Il montait un pur sang à la robe blanche et tenait à la main une épée qui paraissait bien lourde.

Le chevalier regarda, surpris, la créature morte, et ses yeux se portèrent sur les deux inconnus.

\- J'avais entendu parler d'une attaque de trolls mais apparemment, quelqu'un s'en est déjà occupé, fit-il, suspicieux.

\- Ouais, un type assez grand, mal rasé. Il a tiré une flèche entre les deux yeux du monstre, a récupéré son projectile et s'est éclipsé, mentit Hermione. Par là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton l'Ouest de la forêt.

\- L'inconscient ! Ces choses chassent en troupeau ! s'exclama Rumpel. Merci pour le renseignement et dépêchez-vous de quitter cet endroit dangereux !

Il partit au galop et Henry frissonna en voyant le regard inhumain qu'Hermione posait sur le chevalier.

\- Herm' ? fit l'adolescent. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais… je me rappelais juste une promesse que je me suis faite. Je la tiendrai à notre retour à Storybrooke. Bon, lisons rapidement ce livre. Il nous dira où trouver tes mères.

\- On est à huit chapitres de la fin. Et normalement, dans le chapitre suivant, ma mère attaque un convoi royal mais tombe sur la reine Blanche-Neige qui cherche à la tuer. Et Regina est sauvée par Robin des bois.

\- Je ne le permettrais pas, maugréa Hermione. On va aller sauver ta mère et je mettrai moi-même une raclée à ta grand-mère.

\- Sauf que c'est une puissante sorcière, fit remarquer Henry en pointant un paragraphe du livre.

La médecin renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Puissante sorcière… A d'autres ! Tu parles à la Source !

\- Ouais, mais tu peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, rappela l'adolescent.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Même sans ma magie, j'peux lui botter le cul, à l'autre dinde… maugréa la brunette en rangeant son arme.

\- Mais doucement. C'est quand même ma grand-mère.

\- Pas dans ce monde. Allez, dépêchons-nous, j'ai hâte de regagner la civilisation. J'suis pas très branchée camping… en tous cas, plus depuis que j'ai quitté l'armée, ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe en repensant à Viviane.

* * *

Rose en avait eu assez de tourner en rond dans la maison de sa mère. Aussi, après plusieurs heures d'attente interminable, elle avait décidé de mettre Elizabeth dans son porte-bébé et d'aller faire un tour en ville. Viviane, qui lisait paisiblement dans le salon, avisa sa fille prête à sortir.

\- Tu comptes aller où ? s'enquit la blonde en glissant un marque-page avant de fermer son ouvrage.

\- J'vais profiter qu'il n'y a personne en ville pour enquêter de plus près sur le trafic de poudre de fée. L'avantage, c'est que je risque pas de tomber sur les enfants perdus.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit la Dame du Lac en se levant pour aller rejoindre la Sage dans l'entrée.

\- C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai pas besoin de chaperon, marmonna Rose en fourrant un jeu de clés dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Hermione me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Donc je viens, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Viviane se rendit dans l'entrée et passa sa veste. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- On va commencer par les mines. On trouvera peut-être un indice...

\- Ce sont les nains qui extraient la poussière des mines. Et ils sont aux ordres des fées. Si tu veux savoir qui répand cette poudre en ville, va plutôt fouiller le couvent.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'une des ouailles de Bleue serait la coupable ? demanda Rose, perplexe.

\- Tu es encore jeune, ma chérie, sourit Viviane. Si tu avais autant de vécu qu'Hermione ou moi, plus rien ne t'étonnerait. En tout cas, pas une bande de bonnes-sœurs qui dealent de la drogue. C'est un moyen comme un autre de contrôler les masses.

Rose acquiesça et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- En route pour le couvent. En espérant que tu ne feras pas une combustion spontanée en franchissant son seuil.

Viviane éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Le seul châtiment divin que je crains, c'est celui que pourrait m'infliger ta mère...

* * *

La forêt était tranquille. En apparence. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des grands chênes faisait régner une atmosphère apaisante sur le lieu. Et visiblement une femme adossée contre l'un des troncs vénérables, les yeux fermés, profitait de la quiétude du moment. Un bruit cadencé vint caresser ses tympans, éloigné mais clairement en train de monter vers elle. En un instant, la femme fut sur pied. Elle déposa la lourde cape qui la protégeait du froid et de l'humidité du couvert boisé au sol pour être libre de ses mouvements. Elle se saisit de l'arc et du carquois posés à ses pieds et encocha une flèche sur la corde tendue. Le convoi royal qui avait amassé les taxes dans les différents villages de la contrée allait passer et Regina ne laisserait pas filer l'occasion de se remplir les poches. Elle avait besoin d'argent pour fuir loin de ce pays, loin de Blanche-Neige et de ses sbires qui avaient mis sa tête à prix. Postée judicieusement, elle allait effrayer les chevaux de tête du carrosse pour ralentir le convoi. La perturbation devrait alors lui donner l'opportunité de sauter à la portière pour prendre en otage le responsable des taxes. Jamais les gardes n'oseraient s'opposer à elle si elle parvenait à poser le tranchant de son poignard sur une gorge haut-placé.

Elle recula son bras, visa, puis lâcha sa flèche. Le projectile se ficha entre les deux yeux d'un garde qui tomba de son cheval. La monture se cambra en hennissant, effrayant les autres chevaux.

Regina partit silencieusement vers l'arrière du cortège.

Les gardes, fébriles, s'étaient tous portés à l'avant du convoi pour faire front commun contre les assaillants qui étaient forcement nombreux pour avoir le courage de s'attaquer au convoi royal. Regina sourit devant la stupidité des hommes armés et n'eut pas de difficulté à rejoindre la porte du carrosse. Pour son plus grand bonheur, cette porte s'ouvrit, l'occupant sortant pour voir qui pouvait bien avoir le culot d'arrêter la voiture. La brigande se colla rapidement contre le dos de l'occupant, attrapant un bras pour faire une clé et posa sans ménagement son poignard sur la peau blanche de la gorge offerte.

\- L'or ou la vie ? demanda Regina avec un large rictus.

Son otage agita mollement sa main libre et le poignard que tenait la bandit disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. L'otage se retourna et Regina sentit son coeur rater un battement.

\- Je sens que je vais passer la meilleure journée de ma vie, susurra Blanche-Neige, mauvaise.

Déjà les gardes se réorganisaient autour de leur souveraine qui riait à gorge déployée devant la brune qui déglutissait difficilement. Pour autant Régina restait alerte, attentive à toute opportunité qui pourrait se présenter pour se sortir de là.

\- Ma chère Regina, fit la reine avec un rictus malsain, comme c'est charmant d'être venue te livrer aussi simplement.

Blanche-Neige observa son ennemie jurée avec gourmandise et folie, se demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen de la tuer.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, je me sens comme une enfant qui reçoit un poney. Alors, comment vais-je m'y prendre ?

Elle leva la main, prête à jeter un sort et Regina sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre et une lame fendit l'air pour se ficher dans la paume ouverte de la souveraine. La main fut entraînée contre la paroi du carrosse et s'y trouva punaisée. Blanche-Neige cria sa douleur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, traçant leur sillon dans le maquillage.

\- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains, fit une voix de femme.

Regina vit une inconnue, une petite femme aux cheveux bruns, s'avancer vers les gardes. La femme se baissa rapidement pour récupérer l'épée du garde que la brigande avait refroidi quelques minutes plus tôt et s'approcha en défiant le reste des hommes en armure.

\- Messieurs, je vous donne deux minutes pour partir avec votre greluche maquillée comme un carrossé volé avant que je vous donne une tannée dont vous vous souviendrez.

\- Emparez-vous d'elle, siffla férocement la reine.

\- Je vous avais prévenus, fit l'inconnue, l'air blasé, tandis que les gardes la chargeaient, épées prêtes à frapper.

La brunette dévia de sa lame le premier coup et expédia son pied dans l'estomac de son assaillant qui recula sous l'impact. L'instant d'après, la pointe de l'épée de l'inconnue trouva la faille dans la cuirasse et transperça la chair de son agresseur au niveau de l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Le deuxième garde fut également désarmé avec un facilité déconcertante.

Ne restant pas en arrière, Regina s'était rapidement emparée de l'arme du premier soldat tombé pour se mettre dos-à-dos avec sa sauveuse et contrer à son tour les assauts qui venaient de toutes parts.

\- Mon aide-de-camp est en train de détacher deux chevaux de l'attelage. Je vous propose de filer dès qu'il aura fini, murmura l'inconnue.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Regina suivit le déplacement de la brunette vers les montures, prête à sauter à la première occasion pour partir en courant. D'ailleurs, cela devenait une urgence, la reine ayant fait disparaître le poignard qui la bloquait. Heureusement que celle-ci était trop sûre d'elle et qu'elle prenait le temps de se soigner avant de lancer des sorts vers la fugitive et son alliée de circonstances.

\- Maintenant ! cria la brunette en enfonçant son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse d'un des derniers gardes encore debout.

Les deux femmes se mirent à courir vers un adolescent qui avait grimpé sur un cheval et en tenait un autre par la bride. Souplement, les deux femmes montèrent à cru et se baissèrent instinctivement dans l'encolure de leur monture respective en entendant le cri de rage pure que poussa la souveraine.

L'adolescent poussa sa monture au galop sur le chemin de terre, suivant celle de Regina. Il sentait les mains de la sauveuse de sa mère adoptive accrocher son manteau. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage crispé de la médecin.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'ai jeté un sort de protection car l'autre dinde nous envoyait des maléfices dans le dos.

\- On avait dit pas de magie, fit-il, préoccupé de voir la brunette blêmir en serrant les dents, hésitant entre ralentir pour s'assurer de ne pas faire tomber Hermione et accélérer pour qu'elle puisse cesser le sort de défense.

\- Ca va aller, siffla la médecin entre ses dents. Suis Regina. Une fois en sécurité, je prendrai mon médicament.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de talonner la monture, attrapant les mains de sa belle-mère pour la maintenir le plus proche possible de lui.

Apres ce qui sembla être une éternité, Regina arrêta sa monture et mit pied à terre. Elle claqua la croupe de l'animal qui partit en hennissant et prêta main forte à Henry qui aidait Hermione à descendre de cheval.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda la brigande.

\- Mon coeur... grimaça la brunette en sortant un comprimé de sa poche. Avez-vous un peu d'eau ?

Regina ouvrit son sac et tendit une gourde à sa sauveuse. La Source but goulument l'eau fraiche, adossée contre un rocher pour soutenir sa fébrilité. Son cœur battait à la chamade et la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras lui disait clairement que l'infarctus était à sa porte. Son coeur se mourait après des siècles de bons et loyaux services. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit quelques pas jusqu'à une souche sur laquelle elle s'assit. Il devait tenir encore un peu, le temps de briser cette malédiction.

Henry, de son côté, dévorait des yeux sa mère, rendue dans le camp des Gentils par la volonté des Méchants. Si ça n'étaient de ses vêtements usés et passablement sales, elle était restée la même. Jusqu'à son sourcil interrogateur qui le regardait. Avec un sourire maladroit, il baissa la tête.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée de la reine, fit la brigande. Je suis Regina. Et vous êtes ?

\- Hermione Granger, fit la brunette en lui tendant la main. Et le garçon débrouillard, c'est Henry Mills, mon aide-de-camp.

Regina serra vigoureusement la main de sa sauveuse.

\- Vous êtes d'ici ? demanda la brune.

\- Non, répondit la Source. Nous venons d'un pays lointain nommé Avalon, expliqua sans sourciller la Source.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui amène une guerrière telle que vous dans nos contrées ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Perspicace, sourit Hermione. Blanche-Neige a eu l'audace de capturer la mère de ce garçon et l'Impératrice Viviane a dépêché son général des armées à la retraite, en l'occurrence moi, pour la récupérer.

\- Je savais Blanche-Neige capable de bien des vilenies, mais risquer une guerre avec un pays étranger en privant un garçon de sa mère, c'est abominable.

\- Je suis ici pour régler cette histoire en toute discrétion. Mais si la souveraine n'y met pas du sien, elle y perdra la vie.

Régina eut un mince sourire.

\- Donc vous étiez le Général des armées d'une reine ?

\- D'une impératrice, lui sourit en retour la Source.

\- Pour vous remercier de votre acte de bravoure, accepteriez-vous mon hospitalité ? proposa la brigande. La nuit va tomber d'ici un couple d'heures et un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Je pense que nous allons accepter, qu'en dis-tu Henry ?

\- Tu...vous vivez dans la forêt ? questionna le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Imaginer sa mère adoptive ailleurs que dans un château le laissait curieux.

\- Et bien oui, répondit Régina avec un petit rire. Difficile d'avoir un chez soi quand la reine veut votre tête.

\- J'imagine. Sinon, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où la reine pourrait enfermer quelqu'un loin des yeux et des regards ? demanda Henry en marchant entre sa mère adoptive et la médecin.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

\- Il y a une petite île au large des côtes de la capitale. Avec un donjon gardé par des soldats de la reine. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait là-bas un trésor d'une valeur inestimable.

\- C'est ma mère qui y est ! Hermione, on doit aller la sauver !

\- T'en fais pas gamin, on est là pour ça.

\- Je vous accompagnerais bien, mais je ne ferais que vous attirer des ennuis, fit doucement Regina.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir de venir défier la reine, vous êtes mon invitée.

\- En fait, je comptais trouver un navire demain à l'aube pour quitter le pays, avoua la hors-la-loi.

La brunette se gratta la nuque avant qu'une lueur passe dans son regard.

\- Venez avec nous chercher la mère d'Henry. Une fois cela fait, je vous emmène à Avalon. Ca vous va ?

Regina s'arrêta, obligeant Hermione à faire de même.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- Quand il s'agit de porter assistance à une belle inconnue, toujours. Et si en plus ça peut faire suer l'autre dinde, c'est moi qui vous en remercie.

\- Y'a un autre endroit où vous vouliez aller ? Demanda Henry.

\- Non... avoua la brune. Pas particulièrement. Le seul critère était : le plus loin d'ici.

\- Avalon correspond à cette description. Vendu ? demanda Hermione.

Regina était perplexe. Tout ce passait un peu trop bien, un peu trop facilement.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Vous vous méfiez... c'est normal, mais admettez que pour l'instant, on est de votre côté.

\- Peut-être. Mais si vous êtes à la solde de la reine, quoi de plus évident que de m'amener au donjon de mon plein gré pour ensuite m'y laisser croupir ?

\- N'oubliez pas que je lui ai troué la main avec un poignard et qu'elle a pleuré comme une fillette.

La brune soupira doucement avant de sentir qu'Henry venait de mettre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Venez avec nous. On est des gentils, je vous le promets.

\- Laissez nous la soirée pour vous convaincre et réservez votre réponse pour demain matin, ajouta Hermione.

\- Au point où j'en suis, fit la brune en haussant les épaules, se remettant en route vers son refuge, les deux inconnus sur ses pas.

Hermione leva le pouce pour Henry qui eut un petit sourire.

\- Mais je vous préviens, ma grotte est sans confort, fit Regina. Il n'y a qu'une grande paillasse pour dormir.

\- Ce sera plus facile pour se tenir chaud, répliqua la brunette avec un sourire en coin, sourire qu'elle cacha rapidement. On chasse en chemin notre diner de ce soir ?

\- J'ai abandonné mes armes en fuyant. Mais j'ai quelques provisions dans ma grotte.

\- Hmmm, voyons voir. On peut toujours se tailler des lances avec mon poignard, avec un peu de chance, un lièvre agitera ses oreilles devant nous, et on aura un festin de roi, fit la brunette en allant chercher une branche droite.

\- Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs, confia Henry à Regina. Et je pense qu'elle cherche à vous impressionner.

\- Si elle attrape un lièvre avec son bout de bois, elle va m'impressionner, lui répondit la brune.

\- Elle en est bien capable, murmura l'adolescent en observant sa belle-mère assise sur des feuilles mortes, occupée à tailler un bâton en sifflotant.

* * *

Zelena suivait, quelques pas en retrait, Merlin et Maléfique qui avaient une conversation légèrement animée. La rousse roula des yeux, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de suivre ces deux-là dans leur périple.

"J'aurais dû rester à Storybrooke et poursuivre ma vengeance..." songea-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais tomber en cloque ! finit par lâcher l'enchanteur, exaspéré. Pour moi, t'étais ménopausée !

Une gifle cuisante s'abattit sur sa joue et le vieux Sage cligna des yeux, étonné. Maléfique lui adressa un regard noir et... triste, semblait-il à Zelena.

\- Tu es vraiment le pire abruti que l'univers porte, siffla la dragonne.

\- En parlant d'univers, ne perdons pas notre temps dans celui-là s'il n'y a pas d'horcruxe à détruire, tenta la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Votre avis ?

Les deux sorciers interrompirent leur dispute et fermèrent les yeux un instant, à la recherche de la magie si particulière de la Source.

\- Je ne sens rien, finit par dire Merlin.

\- Moi non plus, acquiesça Maléfique. Nous partons ?

\- Il le faut mais c'est dommage... souffla l'enchanteur en sortant un journal plié de sa poche.

Il en dévoila la première page et Maléfique fronça les sourcils en découvrant la une du Daily Planet.

"Superman sauve cents employés d'une plateforme pétrolière en feu".

Zelena jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil au gros titre et haussa les sourcils.

\- Et en quoi c'est dommage de quitter un univers où un type met son slip par dessus son pantalon ? s'enquit doucereusement la rousse.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de me mesurer à lui... soupira Merlin en sortant un haricot de sa poche.

* * *

La Forêt Enchantée, le troll, Marie-Margaret en méchante reine, Regina en gentille hors-la-loi, tout était possible. Et tous ces possibles remettaient en question les certitudes du jeune Henry. Il suffisait finalement de pas grand-chose pour que tout bascule. Il suffisait que la bonne chose ou la mauvaise arrive. Une prise de conscience qui avait fini par venir à bout de sa résistance. Hermione le couvrit minutieusement de la fourrure que Regina avait mis à leur disposition. Elle prit le temps d'écarter une mèche de cheveux sur le front froncé d'interrogations qui le poursuivaient dans son sommeil avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Dors bien petit homme, et deviens plus sage, murmura-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Elle balaya la petite caverne du regard et avisa Regina assise proche du feu qui la regardait faire. La Source la gratifia d'un franc sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la brigande.

\- Le voyage a été éprouvant pour lui, confia la brunette. Et il est mort d'inquiétude pour sa mère.

\- Il a l'air d'un garçon très courageux.

\- Il l'est. A son âge, j'étais...

Hermione se tut, essayant de se remémorer son enfance, qui remontait à des centaines d'années. A l'âge d'Henry, elle était à Poudlard, et la guerre menaçait son monde. Harry, Ron et elle combattaient l'ombre de Voldemort qui plaçait ses pions pour faire basculer l'ordre établi.

\- Vous étiez ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, avoua la médecin.

\- Avalon n'est donc pas mieux loti que la Forêt enchantée, ou bien vous étiez particulièrement polissonne, fit la brune en la regardant sérieusement bien que la lueur dans ses yeux démente ses dires.

\- Un peu des deux, sourit Hermione. Mais je me suis assagie avec le temps, par la force des choses.

\- Pas tant que ça, à vous voir courir les chemins d'un royaume inconnu avec un gamin et sans arme, autre qu'un poignard.

\- Poignard qui a suffit pour nous offrir un lièvre au souper.

\- J'avoue, sourit la brune en attisant le feu devant elle d'une branche, faisant surgir de nouvelles flammes.

\- Vous l'avez admirablement préparé, complimenta Hermione. Mais dites-moi, je ne vois que peu d'affaires dans cette grotte, et je devine que ce sont les vôtres. Personne ne partage votre vie ?

\- Et qui voudrait partager la vie de l'ennemie public n°1 ? demanda un peu sèchement la brune.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que chaque âme qui peuple ce pays est en accord avec les exactions de la reine.

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Donc, personne n'a su toucher votre coeur ?

\- Pas à cette heure.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager la vie de l'ennemie public n°1. Bien au contraire... chuchota la Source.

Regina arrêta son bâton au milieu du feu avant de se tourner lentement vers la brunette.

\- Au moins, vous ne tournez pas autour du pot, commenta la brigande.

\- Effectivement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire durer le suspens.

\- Qui a dit qu'il y avait une incertitude ?

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes certaine vous aussi, relança Hermione.

\- Et visiblement pas de la même chose que vous, lâcha Régina.

\- Vous me fendez le cœur, grimaça la Source en portant sa main à sa poitrine.

\- Cessez votre comédie, gronda la brigande.

\- Le fait que je suis une femme est-il un problème ? s'enquit la médecin.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas rebutée par mon intérêt pour votre personne, sourit aimablement la brunette.

\- Non. Je pourrais presque le trouver flatteur si je ne sentais pas une entourloupe.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour vous convaincre de mon honnêteté ? Dites-le, je le ferai sur le champ.

La brune sortit rapidement de sa botte un poignard et plaqua la lame contre la gorge de la brunette qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- J'en dis que vous vous jouez de moi. Mettons de côté le sauvetage, qui fut étonnamment facile... Vous me proposez de m'emmener dans un pays inconnu, au nom sûrement inventé par vos soins, et vous me déclarez votre flamme de manière pitoyable, comme si j'allais céder aux avances d'une personne que je viens de rencontrer. Avouez. Vous êtes une émissaire de Blanche-Neige.

\- Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ? demanda Hermione, l'air peu inquiet d'avoir un poignard contre la gorge.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas une adolescente. Alors ? Vous avouez ?

\- J'avoue, commença la Source, sentant immédiatement le froid de la lame mordre son épiderme, je crois au coup de foudre. Moins à l'amour véritable, c'est surfait et la magie a trop son mot à dire... mais le coup-de-foudre, ça c'est ... trop fort pour y résister.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, siffla Regina.

\- Non. J'ai été foudroyée en vous voyant défier la reine. La preuve, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- Rien de ce que vous dites n'a de sens.

\- Pour vous peut être, mais en vous voyant avec ce regard farouche, j'ai vu en vous celle que je cherche depuis toujours.

La brune haussa un sourcil avec un soupir découragé et retira sa lame du cou de la brunette.

\- Je ne saurai jamais le vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

\- Ou bien vous êtes une coureuse de jupons invétérée, ou bien vous êtes une âme damnée de Blanche.

\- Ou bien je suis amoureuse de vous, conclut tranquillement Hermione en plongeant son regard au fonds des yeux sombres de son amante amnésique.

\- C'est impossible ! Vous me connaissez que depuis quelques heures. Et encore, connaître est un bien grand mot.

La Source s'adossa contre la parois de la grotte, étendant ses jambes croisées devant elle.

\- Je suis capable de me faire une idée des gens très vite, et votre charisme transpire dans tous vos gestes. Vous n'y pouvez rien Regina, vous êtes une reine dans l'âme. Une reine que j'aime.

Regina la dévisageait, partagée entre incrédulité et colère. Elle ne savait si elle se moquait d'elle ou si elle était sincère dans ses propos. La brunette se pencha en avant et, détournant le poignard de la main droite, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de la brigande.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me croire avec votre tête, murmura-t-elle, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres de la brune, mais écoutez votre cœur.

\- C'est ce que je fais, chuchota Regina. Et mon coeur me dit de faire ça...

La brigande recula et gifla fortement la Source qui grimaça.

\- Un baiser, après je passe au lit avec vous et le lendemain je me réveille seule. Je connais la chanson, je ne me ferai pas avoir.

\- Je t'ai connue moins farouche, marmonna la brunette dans sa barbe en se frottant la joue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que je ne vous pensais pas aussi ombrageuse. Je suis tout de même avec un enfant, ça devrait plaider en ma faveur.

\- Et ? En quoi ça plaide en votre faveur ? C'est quasiment un adulte. Vous auriez eu un nourrisson avec vous, cela aurait pu m'émouvoir...

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous émouvoir, je dis simplement que j'ai moi aussi une noble cause et que je prends soin d'un enfant sans parents pendant que votre dinde en chef nous pourchasse.

\- Me pourchasse. Vous vous êtes incrustée dans notre affrontement.

\- Une plainte à ce propos ? questionna la brunette en haussant un sourcil.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit quelques instants, et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

\- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Maintenant, j'en reviens à la question initiale, comment puis-je vous convaincre de ma bonne foi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Désolée, mais je suis de nature suspicieuse.

\- Je suis certaine qu'un baiser effacerait tous vos doutes.

Regina pinça les lèvres. La brunette commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Et à la flatter tout à la fois.

\- En Avalon, lança la Source en attrapant une pelisse pour s'enrouler dedans en allant prendre un tour de garde à l'entrée de la grotte, je vous embrasserai en posant le pied en Avalon.

\- Prétentieuse ! lança Regina en s'allongeant à côté du garçon endormi.

\- Confiante plutôt. N'oubliez pas, je vous connais.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et bonne semaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	11. L'île de la reine

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Sans plus tarder, un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'île de la reine**

Ils étaient partis aux premières lueurs du jour pour gagner la ville portuaire située à une dizaine kilomètres de la grotte qu'occupait Regina. Et si Henry avançait d'un pas plein d'entrain en devisant avec la brune, Hermione traînait à l'arrière, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je suis au bout de ma vie... marmonna la brunette.

\- C'est entièrement de votre faute, la sermonna Regina. Vous auriez dû me réveiller pour prendre un tour de garde.

\- Vous dormiez si bien, fit Hermione avant de bailler à nouveau. Et vous allez avoir besoin de toute votre énergie aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que vous non ? se moqua l'ennemie public numéro 1.

\- Personne n'est de taille à rivaliser avec la générale des armées d'Avalon, rétorqua la Source en frottant ses paupières.

\- A la retraite, rectifia Regina. Générale à la retraite.

\- Ne soyez pas désagréable, grommela la brunette. J'ai pas eu mon café, ni ma cigarette.

\- C'est normal, tu en es interdite, argumenta Henry en se retournant. Pense à ton cœur.

\- Parlez-moi donc de vos problèmes de coeur, s'enquit Regina.

\- Pas grand chose à en dire, éluda la Source.

\- Hermione est capable de grandes choses et a remporté de nombreuses batailles. Cependant, son coeur n'arrive plus à suivre. Ce qu'elle a du mal à intégrer. On doit lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle ne doit pas se jeter bille en tête dans toutes les situations catastrophiques si elle ne veut pas mourir, expliqua Henry.

\- Sens du sacrifice pour des grandes causes ? demanda Regina en jetant un regard en biais à la brunette.

\- Sens du sacrifice par amour, précisa Hermione.

\- Vous êtes peu souvent en danger alors, conclut la brigande.

La Source lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et bien, vous parlez d'amour, c'est quelque chose qu'on dédie à très peu de personnes autour de nous, non ?

\- L'amour d'une femme, l'amour d'un pays, l'amour d'un peuple, d'un souverain... rectifia la brunette.

Regina fit une grimace.

\- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir vous attacher à autant de choses. Je voyage plus léger.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, libre à vous de vous moquer de toutes ces choses. Personnellement, je me suis battue pour chacune d'entre elles, et je suis prête à le refaire. Par exemple, un mot de votre part, et je fonce au palais de l'autre dinde de Blanche-Neige et je la tue pour vous, affirma Hermione.

\- C'est là que nous sommes différentes, je n'accorde aucun intérêt à l'existence ou pas de Blanche. Je ne lui donne pas ce pouvoir sur moi.

\- Et vous n'avez pas compris le sens de mes paroles, soupira Hermione, blasée. Enfin, on aperçoit cette foutue ville. On réussira bien à trouver un connard avec un bateau qui nous emmènera sur cette ile de merde...

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua Henry.

\- Je pense qu'elle est vexée que je n'ai pas relevé ce qu'elle était prête à faire par amour pour moi, fit la brune légèrement narquoise.

La Source ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer devant la mère et le fils, allongeant le pas pour gagner au plus vite la ville.

\- Ca aurait été sympa de le dire gentiment, reprocha le gamin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prend la mouche pour si peu.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle tient vraiment à vous ? proposa le brun en regardant sa mère amnésique. C'est blessant de se sentir rejeté.

\- Impossible. On ne se connait que depuis quelques heures.

\- Et ? questionna benoitement Henry. Je crois au coup de foudre et en l'amour véritable. Et Hermione aussi.

Regina ne répliqua pas, son regard se posant sur le dos de la brunette qui marchait devant. L'adolescent eut un sourire discret et décida de s'arrêter là pour le moment. Il ne devait pas brusquer sa mère adoptive.

\- On la rattrape ? Elle a beau être à la retraite, elle avance vite, commenta-t-il.

La brigande acquiesça et allongea le pas jusqu'a rejoindre la brunette.

\- Désolée, fit-elle, sincère.

La brunette la regarda un instant avant de lui sourire.

\- Je suis bien contente que vous ne vouliez pas que j'aille trucider l'autre dinde.

Regina éclata de rire.

\- Et j'aime bien quand vous riez.

\- Merci. Mais vous allez me complimenter comme cela longtemps ?

\- Honnêtement ? Aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra. L'éternité durant peut-être ? susurra la Source.

\- Survivons à l'attaque de la tour isolée, nous en reparlerons après.

* * *

Rose et Viviane avaient fouillé minutieusement toutes les cellules du couvent. La Sage avait fait une petite pause de quinze minutes le temps de nourrir sa sœur et avait entamé l'examen des salles communes, qui n'avait rien donné. Les deux sorcières regardaient maintenant la porte donnant accès aux caves du couvent et la brunette sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Inquiète ? s'enquit Viviane, sans moquerie.

\- C'est toujours dans les caves qu'on trouve les trucs glauques.

\- Nous aurions dû commencer par-là alors, fit la Dame du Lac.

\- J'avais l'espoir de ne pas en arriver là... soupira le Maître des chimères avant de caresser les cheveux d'Elizabeth qui commençait à s'assoupir.

\- Je passe devant, fit la blonde en poussant la porte.

Une forte odeur de poussière et de renfermé agressa son odorat et l'ancienne impératrice se retint d'afficher une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Je pense qu'il y a de la vermine crevée en bas. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un endroit pour Elizabeth.

\- Avec les deux mères qu'elle a, elle en verra d'autres, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. En route !

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage du Jollyroger, Killian Jones, dit Crochet, nettoyait le pont en sifflotant. Autour de lui, les autres marins s'affairaient à préparer le navire qui devait quitter le port d'ici quelques minutes. A quelques pas de lui, le capitaine, Barbe Bleue, hurlait des ordres à ses matelots. Killian retint une grimace et s'éloigna avec sa serpillière. Un jour, songea-t-il, il aurait son propre navire et partirait à l'aventure avec les hommes qu'il aurait choisi.

Entendant du bruit, il se retourna et vit deux femmes, une brune et une châtain, accompagnées d'un jeune homme, qui accostaient le Jollyroger depuis le quai.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Crochet, affable.

\- Ouais capitaine, répondit la brunette. Vous pouvez nous conduire à une île située à quelques miles d'ici ?

\- Le capitaine est là-bas, c'est Barbe Bleue, indiqua le moussaillon manchot.

\- Pouvez-vous nous amener à lui ? demanda poliment la brune.

Killian fit la moue. Déranger le capitaine comportait des risques. Mais plaire à d'autres jolies femmes pouvait amener son lot d'avantages. Ceci dit, laisser des étrangers monter sur le navire de Barbe Bleue sans son consentement était carrément suicidaire.

\- Bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

Après un dernier regard au trio, Killian traversa le pont pour rejoindre le terrifiant pirate.

\- Capitaine, désolé de vous déranger, mais deux donzelles demandent à vous voir.

L'homme se retourna et Jones se fit tout petit. Il tendit la main en direction des deux femmes, espérant attirer son attention sur elles et se faire oublier. Barbe Bleue fronça les yeux, puis se décida à aller vers la visite, lissant sa barbe, un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres.

\- Ce sont deux bien jolies demoiselles, lança le capitaine. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je sens que ça va être un lourd, fit Hermione sous cape vers Regina.

\- Avec tout notre respect, Capitaine, nous aimerions profiter de votre navire qui s'apprête à larguer les amarres pour nous déposer une ile assurément sur votre chemin.

\- Malheureusement, je n'embarque jamais de femmes à bord lors de traversée. Ca porte malheur, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence, espérant les décourager rapidement.

\- Vous savez, bonheur, malheur, c'est surtout une question de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, relança la brunette en portant la main à sa tunique, sans pour autant montrer de bourse.

\- Vous n'avez pas saisi. Je ne fais pas traverser de femmes. Sauf dans ma cabine, mais je me lasse et je les balance à l'eau avant d'être arrivé à destination.

Loin de se démonter, Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna avec enthousiasme vers ses comparses.

\- Bien, on a un navire pour quitter le port, lança-t-elle en traversant la passerelle pour sauter souplement sur le pont.

La main de Barbe bleue la saisit par l'épaule et l'arrêta dans le mouvement.

\- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, fillette. Je vais te baiser et après je te tuerai.

Henry fut le seul qui capta la lueur métallique dans le regard noisette. Il se serra involontairement contre Regina qui l'entoura de son bras.

\- Et bien capitaine, allons voir si vous avez les moyens de votre ambition, fit la Source avec une courbette.

Le pirate tira prestement le sabre qu'il avait à la ceinture mais la brunette lui expédia le poing dans le menton. Barbe Bleue recula, sonné, sous l'impact violent et Hermione le désarma facilement. Sans remord, la Source plongea la lame dans l'abdomen du pirate et le poussa à l'eau.

\- Crochet, bonne nouvelle, te voilà capitaine. Tu nous emmènes sur l'ile ? demanda la brunette.

\- Je, hein ? quoi ? mais ...

\- Pour votre santé, dites lui oui, lui fit Henry rejoignant sa belle-mère sur le navire.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, bafouilla Crochet, son regard ne quittant pas la lame rougie de sang.

\- Affaire conclue. En route, et dépêchons, j'ai pas ma journée, conclut Hermione.

Le nouveau capitaine prit encore quelques instants pour retrouver tous ses esprits. Tout comme l'équipage qui regardait le cadavre de Barbe Bleue encore entre deux eaux couler lentement, incertain de la suite.

\- Remontez la passerelle, larguez les amarres, affalez la misaine, cria-t-il, faisant se remettre en mouvement les matelots tandis qu'il se rendait à la barre. Quelle est notre destination ? questionna-t-il.

\- Il y a une île à l'ouest, répondit Regina. L'île de la reine, vous devez la connaître.

\- Pour ça oui, personne ne peut y accéder.

\- Ca va le faire, j'suis là, affirma Hermione.

Jones regarda alternativement la brune et son amie qui ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter.

\- Okay... on peut au moins aller voir et croiser au large, répondit-il sagement

Hermione acquiesça et alla se poster dans un coin du bateau. Elle attrapa au passage un seau qui traînait et s'assit, la tête au dessus.

\- Elle a le mal de mer, expliqua Henry à Regina.

La brigande hocha la tête avant de rejoindre la brunette.

\- Générale, pas amirale, c'est ca ? lança-t-elle en s'accoudant au bastingage.

\- Effectivement, marmonna Hermione tandis que le bateau s'éloignait maintenant du port.

La brunette verdissait à vue d'oeil et maintenait le seau sous son menton.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir entreprendre quelque chose une fois arrivée ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai toujours répondu présente quand on avait besoin de moi.

Et sur ces bons mots, elle vomit. Regina grimaça au son désagréable qui écorcha ses oreilles. Mais devant la détresse de la brunette gémissante, elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

\- Courage. On ne restera pas longtemps sur ce bateau. C'est l'affaire d'une petite heure.

* * *

Merlin conduisait un vieux SUV qui avait connu des jours meilleurs tout en jetant des regards à Maléfique qui fixait l'horizon, songeuse. A l'arrière, Zelena lisait un grimoire tout en s'éventant de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde merdique ? grommela l'enchanteur en passant une vitesse.

\- Un monde post-apocalyptique rempli de zombis... répondit Zelena sans interrompre sa lecture. Après, je ne peux pas te dire si nous sommes dans walking dead ou Z nation, je ne suis pas une accroc des séries Z.

\- On dézingue l'horcruxe et on se casse. J'ai envie d'une bière bien fraiche à la terrasse d'un café, marmonna Merlin. Et ce monde ne propose rien de tout cela. Ca va, Mal' ? Tu dis rien depuis plusieurs heures. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais...

\- Toquard, se contenta de répondre la dragonne.

\- Quel est le problème ? insista l'enchanteur en faisant une légère embardée pour éviter un nid de poule.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Nous sommes trois enchanteurs. Les zombis ne peuvent rien contre nous. Même à dix milles contre un, fit Zelena.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour nous, mais pour Asalhir, répliqua Maléfique.

\- C'est beau l'amour... se moqua Merlin avant de mimer le bruit d'un baiser.

\- Que pourrait-il lui arriver ? s'enquit la sorcière de l'Ouest. Elle est bien entourée. Rose et Regina assurent une protection rapprochée. Et je ne connais pas grand monde qui puissent rivaliser. En dehors de Gold.

\- Et de la fée Bleue, ajouta Maléfique, son regard s'assombrissant.

\- Oui, mais c'est la fée Bleue, fit Merlin avec dédain. La gentille fée Bleue, le chienchien des Charmants.

\- Bleue n'est pas ce qu'elle parait, s'entêta Maléfique. Vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi, je la connais.

Zelena ferma son livre et avança son buste.

\- Raconte-nous les travers de la gentille petite fée... susurra la rousse. Quelle est votre histoire commune ? C'est une ancienne petite amie à toi ?

\- C'est ma soeur, murmura la dragonne.

Merlin haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant d'accélérer et de renverser un zombi qui traversait la route.

\- Tu comptes te renfermer dans un mutisme agaçant ou tu vas nous en dire plus ? poursuivit l'enchanteur.

Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, deux sœurs qui guidaient un peuple de magie. Bleue et moi. Nous veillions au bon équilibre dans le monde, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle race de mammifères, les humains. La bonne entente entre les peuples dura un temps, jusqu'à ce que les hommes dominent les autres races.

\- Que veux-tu ? Les hommes sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, fit Zelena, intéressée par l'histoire.

\- Bleue voulait agir, punir cette race insolente, tandis que je voulais laisser la nature suivre son cours. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle a asservi un démon tout droit ramené des enfers, le Ténébreux, pour le lâcher sur le monde. Le peuple des hommes prit peur et se rangea aux commandements de Bleue et de ses ouailles, qui entendaient régner sans contrainte ni entrave.

\- Attends... comment peux-tu être une fée ? Tu es dragon ! fit remarquer Merlin.

\- Attends la suite de l'histoire, gronda Maléfique. J'étais effrayée du comportement de ma soeur aînée, elle était vraiment dérangée et avide de pouvoir. J'ai quitté le peuple des fées et je me suis retirée aux confins des terres habitées. Je me suis promis de prendre ma revanche sur cette folle et de libérer les humains des magiciens. J'ai ensorcelée une prophétie que j'ai cachée.

\- Une prophétie ? Hermione va adorer ! se moqua Merlin.

\- Mais ce que tu peux être lourd, siffla Zelena. Et ensuite ?

\- Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour qu'elle se réalise. Et de la patience, j'en avais à revendre. Pour ne pas être repérée, je me suis coupée mes ailes, sans regret, abandonnant ainsi ma condition de fée.

\- Mais tu as perdu ta magie, fit remarquer la sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Non, mais ça on s'en fout, coupa Merlin. Elle disait quoi, ta prophétie ?

\- Qu'Asalhir viendrait confronter la reine des fées et que ce combat marquerait l'extermination de cette race, répondit Maléfique dans un rictus mauvais.

\- Dans le genre rancunière... lâcha Zelena en se recalant sur la banquette arrière. Et tu es sûre que Bleue n'est pas au courant de la prophétie ?

\- Si. Quand Hermione m'a aidée à quitter Storybrooke, pendant la malédiction, j'ai laissé traîner un exemplaire de la prophétie à la bibliothèque. Je pense que Bleue doit en avoir connaissance maintenant. J'attendais la bataille avec impatience, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Asalhir ne pourrait pas se servir de sa magie.

\- Donc, à cause de toi, elle est en danger, marmonna Merlin. Putain.

\- Ok... Bleue est quand même d'un autre niveau. Et si elle s'associe à Gold, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ma belle-soeur par alliance. On détruit l'horcruxe et on retourne à Storybrooke, proposa Zelena.

\- N'oubliez pas Viviane. Même si c'est une salope psychotique, elle ne laissera personne tuer Hermione, rappela Merlin.

\- Sauf si elle est trop pressante et que notre Source lui oppose une fin de non recevoir définitive. En tant que salope psychotique, c'est ce que je ferais, conclut Zelena en retournant à sa lecture.

Les doigts de Merlin tapotaient sur le volant, trahissant l'inquiétude grandissante de l'enchanteur.

\- Ok... On se magne le fion pour trouver l'horcruxe et on retourne à péquenaudland pour zigouiller de la fée. En espérant que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard...

* * *

\- C'est une mauvaise idée... murmura Regina, à l'abri derrière une haie, Henry accroupi à ses côtés. Elle va se faire tuer.

La brigande ne quittait pas des yeux la porte de la tour. Hermione avait eu la stupidité de frapper avant d'entrer et cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que la brunette avait disparu.

\- Elle a de la ressource, j'ai confiance, murmura l'adolescent. Attendons son signal.

\- Et ce sera quoi ? interrogea la brune.

\- Aucune idée. Mais je le saurai quand je le verrai.

Henry soupira et regarda sa montre.

\- J'espère que Killian ne nous aura pas fait faux-bond, murmura-t-il.

\- Vu que la Générale lui a pris son crochet en otage, je pense qu'il attend bien sagement dans la crique.

Des cris et des grognements sourds retentirent et les deux se raidirent avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, proposa Regina.

\- Euh... il faut attendre le signal... bafouilla Henry.

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione surgit en courant.

\- Vous ne m'attraperez jamais, bande de glands ! s'exclama la brunette en se tournant, tirant la langue.

Elle fit volte-face et se tapa le derrière avant de détaler comme un lapin. Cinq gardes quittèrent la tour et prirent la Source en chasse.

\- C'est ça, le signal ? demanda Regina en clignant des yeux.

\- Il semblerait... souffla l'adolescent tandis que deux trolls surgissaient de la tour, emportant dans leur sortie une partie de la structure.

Les deux créatures monstrueuses humèrent l'air à la recherche de leur proie. Cette dernière, qui avait entraîné ses poursuivants dans un tour de la tour, passa devant les trolls.

\- Me semblait bien qu'il en manquait ! plaisanta la brunette sans ralentir l'allure. Allez les connards, on essaie de m'attraper !

Les trolls grognèrent et se mirent en branle pour tenter de saisir leur repas qui les narguait. Ils furent rejoints par les soldats qui commençaient à souffler et suer. Courir avec une armure, une lance et une épée était épuisant.

Dès que la Source et ses poursuivants eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Henry attrapa la main de sa mère adoptive et la traîna au pas de course jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tour. L'adolescent regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour gagner les niveaux supérieurs.

\- Elle est complètement dingue ! siffla Regina en suivant sans broncher le garçon.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme, sourit Henry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par une meurtrière et vit sa belle-mère qui faisait toujours courir les gardes de Blanche-Neige, enchainant les provocations qui faisaient enrager les guerriers de la reine.

\- Hâtons-nous, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Même si elle a l'air particulièrement en forme, murmura Regina avant de détourner le regard d'une Hermione qui avait baissé son pantalon pour montrer ses fesses aux soldats.

Henry acquiesça et les deux se dépêchèrent de grimper jusqu'au dernier étage.

Faire le tour de la dernière plateforme prit peu de temps et Henry repéra rapidement la cellule de sa mère en regardant à travers les étroites meurtrières qui permettaient la surveillance des prisonniers.

\- Elle est là ! s'écria-t-il, son regard se posant sur la Sauveuse, couchée à même le sol, les poignets entravés par de lourdes chaînes.

\- Le problème, c'est que les clés sont à la ceinture d'un garde qui court dehors, grommela Regina en retournant les choppes qui traînaient sur une table mal dégrossie, et poussant un jeu de cartes étalées.

\- Mince... souffla Henry. Va falloir descendre les chercher.

\- Reste ici avec ta mère, je reviens, soupira Regina avant de descendre la centaine de marches.

La descente fatigua par avance la brigande qui pensait déjà devoir remonter l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle s'accota aux moellons encore en place marquant l'ancien emplacement de la porte et attendit.

-C'est fait ? lança Hermione lors de son passage, ralentissant au niveau de sa femme amnésique.

-Non. On n'a pas la clé...

\- Merde ! fit la brunette en accélérant à nouveau pour ne pas se faire cueillir par la main difforme d'un troll poursuivant.

La Source emmena ses poursuivants dans un nouveau tour de piste pour repasser devant Regina.

\- Vous avez essayé de crocheter la serrure ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? lâcha fraîchement la brune. Et dites-vous bien que si j'étais ce genre de femme, je n'aurais certainement pas descendu ces fichues marches pour devoir les remonter.

Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel en soufflant avant d'entamer un nouveau tour.

\- En attendant mon prochain passage, réfléchissez donc à un moyen de piquer le trousseau ! Moi j'ai pas le temps !

Les gardes, qui en avaient assez de suivre le lièvre véloce, s'arrêtèrent et dévisagèrent méchamment la brigande qui se tenait dans le cadre de ce qui fut la porte de leur tour. Ils reconnurent l'ennemie numéro 1 de leur reine et s'avancèrent vers elle, épée à la main. Regina déglutit et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Hermione.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda la brigande.

\- On se tire ! s'exclama la brunette en attrapant la main de la brune pour l'entraîner au pas de course.

Les gardes et les trolls reprirent leur poursuite, les deux femmes les distançant.

\- On ne va pas tourner éternellement autour de la tour, pesta Regina. Votre coeur ne tiendra pas.

\- Mes poumons non plus, avoua la Source.

\- Faut trouver rapidement une idée, maugréa la brune.

Hermione tourna la tête pour voir leurs poursuivants. Les deux trolls avaient distancé les gardes ahanant sous leurs cuirasses.

\- Continuez à courir, mais ralentissez pour que les deux idiots congénitaux se rapprochent, lança la brunette qui s'écarta en s'élançant pour grimper à un arbre plus loin dont une branche surplombait le chemin.

Regina fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et se laissa rattraper. Se voyant gagner du terrain, les trolls ralentirent et Hermione put sans problème se laisser tomber sur le dos du plus proche s'accrochant à son cou. Se sentant attaqué, la créature balança ses bras dans tous les sens pour attraper son assaillant. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, il frappa le second troll qui lui rendit son coup. S'en suivit le début d'une bagarre dont s'extirpa Hermione sans dommage.

\- En voila deux occupés ailleurs, souffla-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

\- Mais il en reste cinq, fit remarquer Regina en pointant les gardes qui arrivaient en suant.

\- Aucun problème. Venez ! fit la Source en prenant la main de sa compagne pour l'enjoindre à courir.

Repartant au pas de course, les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta la brigande.

\- On a besoin des clés ? On va les faire monter ! sourit la brunette.

\- Et c'est moi qui les attire en haut ? s'insurgea Regina alors qu'Hermione se cachait dans un coin obscur de la base de la tour.

\- Montez et faites un maximum de bruit, souffla la brunette.

\- Je le savais que j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, souffla la méchante reine en commençant à grimper, les soldats s'élançant à sa suite.

\- Tu vas voir... ce qu'on va te... faire une fois qu'on... t'aura attrapée ! haleta un des gardes de Blanche-Neige.

Regina regarda derrière elle et masqua un sourire en remarquant qu'elle n'avait que 4 poursuivants. Hermione en avait déjà attrapé un.

\- Encore faudrait-il me mettre la main dessus ! se moqua la brigande en ralentissant au point de laisser le garde de tête lui frôler la cheville avant de repartir de plus belle.

Un grognement se fit entendre et la brune se demanda si c'était le garde qui exprimait son mécontentement ou si c'était l'expression de surprise d'une nouvelle victime d'Hermione. Un bruit de casserole dégringolant la fit sourire. Plus que trois.

\- J'ai les clés ! s'exclama la brunette.

Regina se retourna et expédia sa semelle droite dans le visage du garde le plus proche d'elle. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute les deux soldats qui le suivaient.

Hermione sauta en l'air et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du mur pour se maintenir en suspens, levant les jambes le plus haut possible pour laisser passer les corps déboulant les escaliers cul par-dessus tête.

Elle finit par lâcher ses appuis et retomba souplement sur deux marches.

Regina lui lança un regard appréciateur et la brunette lui envoya les clés.

\- Libérez la mère du gamin et retournez auprès de Killian. Je vais occuper les trolls pendant ce temps.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'être assommés mutuellement, lança la brune en repartant énergiquement vers le sommet de la tour.

Elle gagna rapidement le dernier étage et donna les clés à Henry avant de s'adosser contre un mur le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'adolescent déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra dans la cellule, criant la joie qu'il éprouvait à retrouver sa mère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Henry ressortit de la cellule, accompagné d'une grande femme blonde aux yeux d'un vert étincelant.

\- Vous devez être Regina. Merci de m'avoir secourue. Je suis Emma Swan, la mère d'Henry.

\- Oh. De rien. Je n'étais pas seule, bafouilla Regina. Vous allez bien ? Vous pensez pouvoir descendre ?

\- Oui, ca va aller, assura Emma tout en serrant son fils contre elle.

\- Pas que je veuille gâcher vos retrouvailles, mais si vous ne vous pressez pas plus que ça, je crains que votre générale à la retraite passe un mauvais quart d'heure avec les trolls. Elle était déjà épuisée avant que je remonte, elle doit être au bord de la crise cardiaque, les motiva Régina avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as prévenue, chuchota Emma. On fait comment pour briser cette malédiction ?

\- Aucune idée... Faudra voir avec Hermione quand on sera en sécurité. Une chaloupe nous attend dans une petite crique et c'est Killian qui est le capitaine du bateau.

\- Et lui aussi doit être amnésique, murmura Emma, soulagée. Tant mieux. Il n'a toujours pas digéré notre rupture.

\- Que je ne comprends pas, ajouta Henry. Tu n'étais pas bien avec lui ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un de mieux ?

\- Oui... Je te raconterai quand on sera de retour à la maison.

Mère et fils pressèrent l'allure et tous trois sortirent de la tour. Un peu plus loin, au bord d'une falaise, Hermione évitait les coups que tentaient de lui porter les trolls.

\- Tirez-vous ! Ordonna la Générale. Allez au bateau !

Henry prit la main d'Emma et l'entraina avec lui vers la crique où mouillait la chaloupe, à l'abri des regards. Regina leur emboita le pas mais jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et grimaça. La brunette avait beau avoir l'air de s'en sortir, Regina la trouvait lente dans ses déplacements. En soupirant, elle rebroussa chemin, se penchant en chemin pour attraper le casque d'un garde abandonné durant la course d'endurance.

Elle s'approchait silencieusement du trio qui se battait quand Hermione glissa sur des roches humides. La brunette battit des bras pour conserver son équilibre mais ce fut vain. Son corps bascula en arrière et elle tomba de la falaise.

\- Non, s'écria alors Regina avant de s'élancer, balançant un coup de casque violent sur le nez de la créature qui s'était retournée vers elle.

Elle ne profita pas du craquement sinistre, plongeant la tête la première derrière la brunette. L'eau était glacée, plus qu'elle l'avait appréhendé. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la Générale mais dut remonter à la surface pour respirer.

Secouant la tête pour dégager ses cheveux collés sur son visage, elle avisa la brunette accrochée à la falaise par une main.

\- Elle est bonne ? lança Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! S'exclama vertement la brigande. Je vous croyais blessée ! Ou pire !

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, sourit la Source avant de lâcher sa prise et de tomber à son tour dans l'eau.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour vous, la rabroua la brune en l'éclaboussant lorsqu'elle refit surface. Il fallait que je m'éloigne des trolls et la mer était encore le plus sûr moyen de leur échapper.

\- Vous me brisez le coeur...

\- Nagez, au lieu de dire des idioties, le capitaine ne s'approchera pas aussi près des rochers, et on va geler sur place.

Hermione roula des yeux mais se mit en route, suivie de près par Regina. La chaloupe de Crochet était toujours dans la crique, Emma et son fils en sécurité à bord. Henry et Killian tendirent une main vers Régina qui se laissa hisser au sec tandis qu'Emma extirpait la brunette de l'eau à la faveur d'une vague.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Générale, fit-elle avec un grand sourire pour la Source. Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce que j'ai manqué, là-haut, dans ma tour.

\- Pas grand chose... grimaça Hermione, une main sur la poitrine. Merde... Je crois que j'ai trop forcé...

\- Evidemment que tu as trop forcé ! gronda Emma. Tu n'as plus vingt ans ! Henry, pousse-toi un peu, on va l'allonger. Regina, désolée, vos genoux vont servir d'oreiller.

La brune acquiesça et laissa Hermione poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. La brunette ferma les yeux et inspirait profondément à intervalle régulier tandis qu'Emma prenait son pouls.

\- Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi, rabroua la Sauveuse.

\- C'est pas nouveau, murmura Hermione. Bon, au lieu de gueuler comme un âne, rends-toi utile et cherche une solution pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Parce que tu n'y as pas réfléchi avant de pointer tes miches ici ? demanda la blonde, abasourdie. Mais c'est pas possible une gourde pareille !

\- Vous parlez comme ça à la Générale des armées d'Avalon ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Ouais... maugréa Emma. C'est avant tout une vieille connaissance...

La Sauveuse donna une pichenette dans le nez de la Source qui grimaça.

\- Regagnons le port et trouvons une auberge pour nous reposer, proposa Henry. Nous inventerons bien un moyen de retourner à... Avalon.

\- Ouais. A Avalon, répéta Emma avant de soupirer. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on n'est pas rendus.

Et voilà le travail !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. De la poudre et des fées

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci de nous suivre semaine après semaine !

Le chapitre précédent vous a bien fait marrer, aussi je vous conseille de relire le passage de l'attaque de la tour en écoutant la musique"sing sing sing" de Benny Goodman. Ca vous mettra encore plus dans l'ambiance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : De la poudre et des fées**

Rose avançait prudemment dans les caves du couvent. Viviane et elle étaient parties dans des directions opposées et, l'endroit avait beau être désert pour cause de malédiction, la Sage n'en menait pas large. La respiration tranquille d'Elizabeth endormie était le seul bruit qui régnait en ces lieux. Les toiles d'araignées qui descendaient du plafond, l'absence d'éclairage dans les petits couloirs étroits donnaient un air lugubre à l'endroit.

\- Viviane ? Tout va bien ? lança le Maître des Chimères, tentant de masquer sa nervosité.

\- A merveille, ma chérie, répondit la voix de la Dame du Lac. Mais en dehors de livres de psaumes, de vieilles bibles et autre littérature liturgique, je ne trouve rien d'inquiétant.

Le ton tranquille et assuré de la demi-déesse rassura la Sage qui ouvrit une petite porte menant à une cellule déserte. Rose se baissa pour pénétrer et examina rapidement les étagères encombrées de manuscrits défraichis.

\- Rien de rien... je me suis trompée, les fées n'y sont pour rien, marmonna Rose en passant à la cave suivante.

Elle poursuivit son exploration en silence, plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant si sa mère s'en sortait. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir Emma à ses côtés en ce moment précis, à farfouiller les caves lugubres d'un convent tout aussi lugubre.

La Sage fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le sol paraissait moins poussiéreux par endroit et elle se baissa, examinant avec attention le sol.

\- Des traces de pas menant... sur la droite... murmura-t-elle en se redressant et en suivant le chemin fléché.

Les pas s'arrêtaient devant une cellule et, sur une respiration plus appuyée, Rose en poussa la porte. Elle resta sur le seuil, saisie par ce qu'elle voyait. De grands sacs en toile de jute débordants de billets de banque froissés étaient posés à même le sol, abandonnés dans un coin. Des centaines de photos d'Hermione étaient punaisées sur le mur de pierre et quelqu'un avait griffonné sur le visage de la Source, détruisant les yeux de la demi-déesse. Rose s'approcha des images et essaya de déchiffrer les symboles écrits sur l'une des photos.

\- VIVIANE ! Viens voir ! s'exclama Rose.

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut et, sous le coup de la peur, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Chut...désolée, tout va bien...

La Dame du Lac se matérialisa sans bruit à côté de la Sage qui bondit, surprise, ravivant les pleurs de sa sœur.

\- Désolée, dit sincèrement la blonde tout en portant son attention sur la décoration de la cave.

Les sourcils se froncèrent et le regard bleu s'assombrit. Viviane tendit la main et arracha la photo contenant les symboles.

\- Ca veut dire "Eteignons la Lumière Eternelle" en langage des fées, annonça la Dame du Lac d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Les photos ne datent pas d'hier. A mon avis, d'ici quelques jours, tu seras toi aussi punaisée sur ce mur, marmonna Rose en s'accroupissant pour examiner les sacs de billets.

Elle passa sa main au-dessus et une lueur orangée se dégagea des sacs.

\- Il y a des traces de poudre de fées, lança Rose. Nous avons ici l'argent de la drogue. Donc les fées sont derrière le trafic. Mais pourquoi ne pas réinjecter le pognon dans l'économie de la ville ? Pourquoi abandonner tout ce fric ?

\- Les fées se moquent de l'argent, réfléchit Viviane. Elles veulent contrôler les humains, et la poudre des fées est le meilleur moyen.

Elizabeth tendit ses petites mains et se saisit d'une liasse. La fillette eut une exclamation joyeuse et afficha un large sourire en contemplant les billets verts.

\- T'es bien la fille de Regina, sourit Rose. J'commence à voir l'image du puzzle. Les nains extraient la poussière et l'amènent aux fées. Ces dernières la coupent avec une substance pour le moment indéterminée et la refourguent aux enfants perdus qui la dealent sur un territoire de plus en plus vaste. Et tout ça au nez et à la barbe des Charmants ? J'ai du mal à y croire... Mais je ne les vois pas tremper dans une magouille pareille.

\- Moi non plus. Ils sont simplement idiots, abonda Viviane. Leur naïveté les aveugle. Ils sont persuadés de la bonté de leurs gens et ils croient que les fées sont à leur service.

\- Abrutis... souffla Rose en se redressant.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit Viviane.

\- Pour le moment, rien. Je vais attendre que m'man pète la malédiction de l'Auteur et nous ramène tout le monde. J'aviserai à ce moment là. Mais je ne me sens pas de confronter les fées, même avec Regina et Emma en soutien. Nous ne ferons pas le poids si ça dégénère.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ? Que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, à toi ou à ta mère ?

\- Je sais mais... Viviane, comprends que la situation n'est pas confortable pour moi. Les souvenirs de ma vie sur Avalon se heurtent à ceux de ma deuxième vie, quand toi et m'man cherchiez à vous entretuer. Je... j'ai le cul entre deux chaises. Je me souviens que je t'aime mais, si je devais un jour choisir entre toi et m'man H, c'est elle que je choisirais. Toujours. Et c'est avec Regina qu'elle est heureuse. Alors s'il te plait, si tu m'aimes, et si tu aimes ma mère autant que tu le prétends, donne les pouvoirs de la Source à Regina.

\- Non, répondit calmement Viviane. Pas parce qu'égoïstement je veux garder cette puissance. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais je sais que Regina n'en veut pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua vertement Rose. Elle veut accompagner ma mère pour l'éternité.

\- Non. Elle ne voudra pas survivre à Henry. Elle le sait au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne se l'est pas encore avoué. Mais ça viendra. En outre, et elle ne le dira jamais à Hermione, elle a peur que ce pouvoir lui fasse perdre la tête. Elle a parfaitement conscience de la puissance de la Source et qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de la lui confier.

Rose ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle sentait que Viviane avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose et que sa mère allait connaitre une désillusion qui lui briserait le coeur. Une fois de plus.

La Sage tourna les talons et s'en alla avec sa demi-soeur sans un regard en arrière. Viviane la regarda s'éloigner avant de décrocher une photo du mur, une photo d'Hermione faisant du jogging. D'un claquement de doigts, la Dame du Lac lui rendit son aspect premier et, affichant un léger sourire, fourra la photo dans sa poche arrière de son jean avant de disparaître sans bruit.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas fière d'avoir volé la bourse d'un marchand afin de payer deux chambres dans une auberge de la ville portuaire. Mais comme le dit le dicton, la fin justifie les moyens. Emma et Henry étaient partis se reposer dans l'une des pièces et la Source se trouvait maintenant dans un petit espace clos avec Regina. Les deux femmes se regardaient en silence, séparée par un lit de taille moyenne. Le matelas pouvait largement accueillir deux personnes mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans les intentions de l'une des deux comparses.

\- Je vous laisse la couche, vous devez être épuisée, proposa aimablement Regina en attrapant une couverture.

\- Nous pouvons nous reposer toutes les deux, contra Hermione. Et n'ayez crainte pour votre vertu, je ne m'en prendrai pas à elle. Je sais me tenir.

Regina la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention dehors.

\- Je dois avouer que vous avez tenu parole pour la tour.

Hermione sourit.

\- Mais on est revenu à notre point de départ, ajouta la brune.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je n'étais pas un pantin de votre reine. Et je vous ai promis de vous aider à fuir cette contrée. Je tiendrai cette promesse.

\- J'en doute. Même votre amie blonde a l'air de penser que vous vous êtes lancée dans une aventure sans avoir envisagé le retour.

\- J'ai un plan, mais il est plus difficile à réaliser que prévu.

La brune soupira en se laissant aller sur le dos. Décidément, il était écrit dans les étoiles que jamais elle ne se débarrasserait de la présence de Blanche. Hermione s'allongea à son tour et se positionna sur le côté pour observer la brigande.

\- Je vais vous sortir de là, assura la brunette. Vous me faites confiance ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- On a toujours le choix. Vous avez le choix de tenter de fuir par vos propres moyens ou vous avez le choix de me suivre dans de folles aventures, sourit Hermione.

Regina continuait à contempler le tour plafond défraîchi et la Source se perdait dans la vision du profil de sa femme, rêvant à leur maison, à leur fille.

\- Après tout, finit par dire la brune, brisant le silence tranquille qui s'était installé, autant braver la reine à plusieurs.

\- Reposons-nous quelques heures, proposa la Source. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos ressources pour envoyer l'autre dinde _ad patres_.

\- Je ne veux pas forcément la tuer, je veux juste... être libre...

\- Tant qu'elle sera vivante, vous vivrez avec la crainte de la voir surgir à tout moment. Votre liberté commencera à sa mort, répondit doucement Hermione.

\- Pas si vous m'emmenez en Avalon...

\- Vous voudriez vivre où ... A la cour ? Ou dans une petite maison dans une province charmante appelée Perguérie ?

Regina sourit doucement.

\- Pas la cour... les intrigues et les faux-semblants m'irritent. Parlez-moi de Perguérie ...

\- C'est le climat le plus agréable du continent. Il y a une saison des pluies qui ne dure que quelques semaines. Le reste du temps, il y fait un soleil radieux avec des températures douces. Les paysages sont verts, les maisons ont des couleurs chatoyantes et l'Administratrice de la province... est quelqu'un de très bien. Juste, compétente, elle gère son territoire d'une main de maître.

\- Auriez-vous un béguin, Générale ? questionna la brune en tournant la tête vers la Source, arborant un sourire en coin, vaguement déçu.

\- Non. Je ne faisais que reconnaitre ses qualités.

\- Je vais faire semblant de vous croire.

\- Je ne vous courtiserais pas si j'avais le... béguin pour l'Administratrice, je vous assure. Je suis quelqu'un d'intègre.

"Quand elle retrouvera ses souvenirs, elle m'en mettra une, j'en suis certaine..." songea Hermione en retenant une grimace.

Regina regardait la brunette avec un air moqueur et Hermione laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sa femme lui manquait. Elle avança son visage vers celui de la brune, suspendit son geste un instant avant de venir déposer doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser tout juste suggéré. Elle allait se reculer quand Regina encadra de ses mains son visage et l'embrassa à son tour.

Hermione gémit doucement sous la caresse et s'enhardit à approfondir le baiser, heureuse de cette proximité autorisée. La sensation qui les traversa rappela vaguement quelque chose à la Source. Un flash de lumière blanche éclata mais les deux femmes s'en moquaient. Elles ne s'aperçurent guère qu'elles étaient à présent dans la chambre de leur maison, au 108 rue Mifflin. Et lorsque Regina la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner et la regarder, la brunette vit dans le regard de la maire que celle-ci était de retour.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable, souffla Hermione.

\- La seule chose qui puisse rompre une malédiction.

\- Finalement, mon plan a march...

Mais la suite se perdit sous les lèvres impatientes de Regina. La maire se débarrassa de son haut et, reprenant le baiser là où elle l'avait arrêté, ses mains glissèrent pour déboutonner avec hâte le pantalon de son épouse.

\- Ma chérie, le médecin a dit que nous devions attendre, réussit à dire la Source.

\- Si tu fais un arrêt cardiaque, je te réanimerai. Maintenant et pour la prochaine heure, je ne veux plus t'entendre, susurra Regina.

* * *

En sortant du couvent, Rose était allée directement chez Granny. Elle avait envie d'une bière et d'une banquette confortable. Et de calme pour réfléchir. Arrivée dans le diner, elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et se servit dans un des frigo. Elle décapsula la bouteille fraiche et alla se vautrer au fond du restaurant. Tout en buvant sa bière au goulot, elle caressait machinalement les cheveux de sa petite sœur qui s'était endormie paisiblement.

\- Je dois identifier la ou les fées qui se cachent derrière le trafic de poudre. Et après, il va falloir les neutraliser. J'espère juste que Bleue ne trempe pas dans la magouille...

Un flash lumineux envahit le restaurant et la Sage se leva d'un bond, les mains prêtes à envoyer des sorts. Cependant, le Maître des Chimères les baissa bien vite, reconnaissant les habitants de Storybrooke qui revenaient au bercail.

\- Elle a réussi ... M'man H a réussi ma puce ! s'exclama Rose avec un large sourire.

La Sage chercha du regard la Sauveuse parmi les gens présents et désorientés. Ne la trouvant pas, elle sortit du diner et usa de sa magie pour repérer sa compagne.

\- Chez ses parents... Murmura Rose en se mettant en route.

Elle commença par marcher d'un pas soutenu, se retenant de courir, ne voulant secouer sa soeur comme un prunier. En arrivant dans la rue de l'appartement des Charmants, un immense sourire illumina le visage de la Sage. Emma sortait de l'immeuble en compagnie de ses parents et d'Henry. Rose ralentit son allure, prenant le temps de détailler son amante. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et cela rassura le Maître des Chimères.

Blanche, par contre, ne semblait pas dans son assiette et David soutenait sa femme qui paraissait sur le bord de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Bizarrement, Emma ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Levant les yeux vers le ciel à l'écoute des jérémiades de sa mère, la blonde accrocha le regard de la détective et un petit sourire heureux changea son expression du tout au tout. Elle se pencha vers son père pour lui dire quelque chose avant de s'éloigner d'eux pour traverser la rue en direction des Granger-Mills.

Rose avança, faisant la moitié du trajet qui la séparait de la Sauveuse et, oubliant les spectateurs présents dans la rue, se pencha sur Emma en prenant garde de ne pas écraser sa petite soeur avant de capturer les lèvres de la shérif dans un baiser torride, un baiser qui exprimait la joie et le soulagement de la retrouver. Emma se laissa aller avec bonheur dans ces retrouvailles. Elles finirent par se séparer à la demande insistante d'une Élizabeth babillant, bavouillant et tapant sur les deux femmes.

\- Je vais partir en voyage entre les mondes plus souvent si c'est pour avoir un tel accueil à mon retour, fit la shérif.

Rose regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amante et son regard vert s'assombrit.

\- Attends de voir la tête de tes parents pour dire ça... murmura-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi qu'ils sont verts, fit moqueusement la blonde.

\- Si je dis que ta mère vomit...

\- Je te dis que c'est pas à cause de nous. Plutôt des exactions de méchante reine qu'elle a du mal à assumer.

\- Et ton père qui remonte ses manches dans une attitude menaçante en me regardant, c'est à cause de nous ?

\- Hmm, ça se peut qu'il regrette Killian... mais moi non, conclut Emma en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la Sage.

Rose eut un soupir de plaisir et se força à mettre fin au baiser.

\- J'ai du nouveau sur le trafic de poudre. Je te propose d'aller déposer Elizabeth chez ses mères et d'aller ensuite à mon bureau qu'on en discute tranquillement.

\- Je crains que Regina et Hermione ne soient pas ... dérangeables, murmura la blonde à l'oreille de son amante, déclenchant un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque courant d'air.

\- Putain, c'est toujours les mêmes qui en profitent... grommela la Sage.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, ou tu peux confier ta sœur à mes parents...

\- Regina ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Effectivement, rit Emma en lui prenant la main. Viens, tu vas me raconter tes trouvailles.

\- Et toi, tes aventures.

\- Ca se résume à ma mère qui m'a enfermée dans un donjon et Hermione et Regina qui sont venues m'en délivrer.

\- Wouah, ça m'a l'air cool comme expérience. Ta mère voulait un monde sans catastrophe ? fit la brune moqueuse.

\- Très drôle... maugréa la Sauveuse. Alors, le trafic de poudre ? Ca donne quoi ?

\- Bleue... j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est le Parrain ou pas... mais je sais à coup sûr que ça part du couvent donc des fées.

\- Oh merde... souffla Emma. Va falloir marcher sur des œufs. Car on peut pas aller à l'affrontement. Faut qu'on enquête pour être sures avant d'agir.

\- Je sais bien. Il faut qu'on comprenne aussi pourquoi, commenta Rose en décomptant les questions sur ses doigts. Pourquoi les fées veulent-elles que les gens de Storybrooke soient camés ? Pourquoi les Enfants Perdus comme dealers ? Qui est dans le coup, à tous les niveaux ? Et surtout qui est à la tête du trafic ?

\- Blablabla, renchérit Elizabeth en attrapant l'index de sa sœur avant de le porter à sa bouche pour se faire les dents.

Rose ignora les petites mâchoires qui pinçaient son doigt et fronça les sourcils en voyant le couple Charmant qui s'approchait.

\- Ma dernière heure est-elle arrivée ? ironisa la Sage.

\- Je saurai te défendre, fit Emma avec grandiloquence, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de son amante.

\- Emma, tu peux nous expliquer ? tonna James en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Blanche-Neige, quant à elle, observait les deux femmes d'un air incrédule.

\- Expliquer quoi ? J'ai besoin de vous rendre des comptes à quel propos ? questionna tranquillement la blonde sans lâcher la main de la détective, se rapprochant au contraire de la jeune femme pour être épaule contre épaule.

\- C'est pour elle que tu as quitté Crochet ? demanda Mary Margaret, perplexe.

\- Non.

La réponse laconique laissa tout le monde sur sa faim, y compris Rose. Emma lui offrit un sourire.

\- J'ai laissé Killian parce que lui et moi ça n'allait nulle part. En substance, je ne suis pas matelot et je n'aime pas le rhum.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter de tout ça en famille, je vais ramener ma petite soeur, fit la Sage en reculant.

La shérif ne dénoua pas ses doigts, retenant la jeune femme.

\- Elle, c'est Rose. Elle est intègre et respectueuse des autres, ce qui arrive plus rarement qu'on ne le pense. Et oui, je suis avec elle maintenant.

\- Après la mère, la fille, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Blanche-Neige.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, regardant la blonde avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Emma fusillait sa mère du regard.

\- On dirait que tu as pris goût à vivre dans la peau de la méchante reine, cingla la shérif en fusillant sa mère du regard. Viens, fit-elle en se tournant vers Rose, on a mieux à faire ailleurs.

Sans rien ajouter, la Sage suivit la shérif qui s'éloignait prestement de ses parents.

\- Ta mère, c'était il y a très longtemps, une seule nuit, et on était bourrée... précisa la Sauveuse.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir, grimaça Rose.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était avant que ma mère fasse sa langue de pute. Merde ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle s'abaisserait à me faire un truc comme ça ! Franchement, plus ça va, plus je comprends Regina, maugréa la blonde.

\- N'en parlons plus, trancha Rose. Je veux juste oublier... rhââââ … Bref, allons déposer Elizabeth et je te brieferai ensuite sur mes découvertes.

* * *

Hermione avait retrouvé sa place habituelle devant le comptoir du Rabbit Hole. Le serveur était visiblement ravi de retrouver sa meilleure cliente et le lui fit savoir en lui offrant un verre de son meilleur whisky. Il la laissa même fumer malgré la législation en vigueur dans l'Etat. Hermione Granger était de retour dans son rade, les affaires allaient reprendre. Et à l'air maussade qu'affichait la brunette, le serveur se frottait les mains d'avance : la note allait être salée pour la médecin.

Le taulier avait tenté d'engager la conversation mais sa cliente lui opposa une fin de non recevoir. Elle ne desserrait les dents que pour enquiller des gorgées d'alcool.

"Chagrin d'amour..." songea le barman en servant un cinquième whisky à la brunette.

La porte du rade s'ouvrit et le serveur cligna des yeux, ahuri. Que faisait la Dame du Lac dans son bouge ? Viviane écrasait l'endroit de sa prestance et les quelques clients présents semblaient avoir honte de leur apparence, les hommes remettant de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements fripés et les femmes se recoiffant autant que possible.

L'Impératrice d'Avalon gratifia la clientèle d'un sourire aimable et chaleureux avant de marcher jusqu'au comptoir pour s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne générale.

\- Une eau gazeuse, je vous prie, commanda-t-elle avant de poser son regard azur sur la médecin maussade. Tu devrais ralentir sur la boisson, Hermione.

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils, Viviane, grommela la brunette en levant la main, demandant muettement un autre verre.

\- Je sais bien, mais note qu'à chaque fois que tu ne m'as pas écoutée, tu t'en es mordue les doigts, fit gentiment la blonde en remerciant d'un sourire charmeur le tenancier qui posait devant elle un verre essuyé plutôt dix fois qu'une.

\- Donne-moi un seul exemple, car j'vois pas, lâcha l'ancienne générale. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, à part me pomper l'air ?

\- Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout. Et j'ai senti au plus profond de mon être ta tristesse. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Que t'a fait Regina ?

\- Pourquoi l'accuse-t-elle ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une femme pour te plonger dans un tel état, sourit la Dame du Lac.

La brunette grogna sourdement avant d'avaler cul-sec un nouveau verre d'alcool.

\- Fous-lui la paix. Tout est de ta faute.

\- Oh... j'en déduis qu'elle te mène la vie dure pour que tu récupères les pouvoirs qu'elle pense siens de droit ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Non. Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle n'en voulait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre éternellement, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir Henry et Elizabeth mourir et surtout, elle ne voulait pas finir aussi folle que toi. Donc, grâce à tes conneries, me voilà seule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Merci bien.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, répliqua Viviane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai toujours préféré être seule que mal accompagnée. Donc, fais ta vie de ton côté et ne viens pas m'emmerder.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. Toi et moi savons que, depuis la nuit des temps, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble. Vivre et régner conjointement. Veiller avec bienveillance sur tous et sur tout. Toi et moi.

\- Foutaises.

Viviane laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

\- Depuis Avalon c'est écrit. J'étais l'Impératrice et tu étais ma Générale, ma force et mon bras.

\- Mon cul, grommela Hermione.

\- Pas à l'époque ma chère, lui sourit la Dame du lac, nullement outrée par les écarts de langage de la brunette. Tu rêvais de moi et je t'ai offert une partie de ce que tu espérais ce jour-là dans le camp. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus alors.

\- Tu t'es toujours servie de moi.

\- Nous avons eu un enfant. Cassy n'est pas arrivée par inadvertance. Tu es tombée enceinte parce que c'est avec toi que je voulais recommencer une vie.

Le rire d'Hermione n'avait rien d'aimable, et l'alcool le rendait faux.

\- Tu m'as baisée dans tous les sens du terme !

\- Tu ne t'en es pas plainte, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Bien au contraire, rétorqua Viviane avec patience.

Hermione se leva et pivota pour faire face à son ancienne reine.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Viviane. Nous partageons une essence magique. C'est tout. Nous ne partagerons rien d'autre. Dès que tu surgis dans ma vie, les catastrophes arrivent et je me retrouve avec plus d'apocalypses sur les bras qu'on en trouve dans tous les bouquins d'un rayon de littérature fantastique en librairie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi. Plus jamais. Plutôt crever. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Tu es déçue du choix de ta femme, mais sa réaction fait bien du sens. Je suis certaine que dans les raisons qu'elle t'a données il était question d'une Méchante Reine qui risquait de prendre trop de plaisir au pouvoir. Non ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose à propos de ce que je pense de toi ?

\- Je pense que tu diriges ta colère et ta frustration sur moi alors que tu rêves de dire à Regina ses quatre vérités.

\- Tu n'y es pas. Je comprends sa décision, je l'aime et la respecte d'autant plus pour ce choix. Il faut juste que je le digère et ma femme l'a parfaitement compris. D'où ma présence ici sans que sa Majesté vienne me chercher par la peau du cul. On en revient au fait que je te déteste, que je ne veux plus te voir et que si tu ne dégages pas dans les trente secondes, c'est moi qui te fous dehors.

Viviane se leva tranquillement.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour l'instant. Je vais te laisser... finir de faire de ce tenancier un homme riche. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai chez notre fille.

\- Rose n'est pas ta fille. C'est celle de Minerva. Rose est bien trop sage et réfléchie pour être ta progéniture.

Le regard bleu se fit soudainement dur.

\- Rose, comme toi, a vécu une vie sur Avalon. Et si tu lui demandes de te parler de ses souvenirs, elle te dira que j'en fais partie. Je suis celle qui lui ai donné la vie. Minerva n'a fait que lui permettre d'être dans une nouvelle dimension. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras jamais ma fille, Hermione. N'essaie même pas.

Hermione se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et l'alcool trop vite ingurgité finit de brouiller ses idées noires.

\- Pauvre folle, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te rapprocher de Rose ? Tu es un poison pour elle autant que pour moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable d'éradiquer la moitié de Source que tu es, mais je vais balayer ton nom de la surface de cette Terre et de la mémoire de MA fille.

Viviane saisit brusquement Hermione par le col de sa chemise et le mouvement fit sortir la pierre contenant l'âme de l'Initiale de la chemise de la médecin.

\- Tu me menaces alors que tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même, alcoolisée et privée de ta magie... siffla la Dame du Lac, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la médecin. Même pour toi, c'est stupide.

\- Si on se bat, tu me mettras une branlée magistrale, j'en conviens. Mais d'après toi, qu'en pensera Rose ? s'enquit Hermione avec un rictus. Alors je t'en prie, Viviane. Cogne-moi. Ce sera la seule occasion que tu auras de poser tes mains sur moi.

\- Malgré les siècles qui passent tu n'apprends rien. Combien de fois as-tu cru t'être débarrassée de moi ? Et je suis toujours là. Je t'offre le rêve que tu as toujours fait de m'avoir dans ton lit et tu préfères le cauchemar de mon épée au-dessus de ta tête ? Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Dans un geste magistral, la Dame du lac arracha le collier que portait sa Némésis autour du cou et lança un haricot magique sur le sol du bouge qui trembla sur ses bases lorsque le vortex magique s'ouvrit et commença à aspirer en son sein les objets les plus proches.

\- Un jour, tu me supplieras de te prendre. Et je savourerai ma victoire... siffla la blonde avant de sauter dans le vortex.

L'instant d'après, il s'était refermé, laissant les tables et les consommateurs cul par-dessus tête.

\- Bon débarras, hoqueta Hermione. Un autre, cria-t-elle en direction du taulier, faut fêter ça !

Trois fées se matérialisèrent dans le bar et Hermione reconnut Bleue et sa garde rapprochée.

\- Et merde... Les frangines... souffla-t-elle. Tavernier, le petit frère, en espérant que je vais vomir sur leurs pompes.

Bleue s'avança et attrapa le verre avant qu'Hermione puisse le boire.

\- La Lumière Eternelle en assez pour ce soir. Nous allons la ramener, fit Bleue tandis que sa seconde sortait une liasse de billets pour régler la douloureuse.

\- La Lumière a l'intention de s'éteindre toute seule ce soir ! beugla-t-elle en repoussant la fée. Je veux mon verre, grommela-t-elle en étirant la main par-delà le comptoir pour se saisir de la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche. Et je l'aurai, conclut-elle en buvant à même le goulot.

Bleue agita sa baguette et la bouteille disparut de la main de la médecin. Cette dernière fut encadrée par deux fées qui l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie tandis que la mère supérieure remerciait le barman. Une fois dehors, l'air glacial du Maine gifla le visage de la Source qui grimaça.

\- J'étais mieux au chaud... grommela-t-elle. Vous pouvez me déposer chez ma fille ? Si je rentre dans cet état, Regina aura ma peau...

Bleue ferma la porte du bar et Hermione fut poussée dans une petite ruelle sombre.

\- Euh... c'est pas la direction de chez Rose, marmonna la Source.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas vous présenter devant votre fille et votre bru dans un tel état, susurra la cheffe des fées d'une voix qui fit frissonner la brunette.

\- En fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux, commença Hermione en attrapant son téléphone portable. Je vais appeler Regina qui va venir me chercher...

\- Pas un geste, docteur, coupa Bleue en sortant un pistolet de sa cape.

\- Un pistolet ? Pas foutue de jeter un sort à sa Créatrice ? se moqua la brunette avant de lâcher un rot sonore.

\- Non. Nous ne voulons pas laisser de traces magiques, répliqua aimablement la fée. Posez votre téléphone au sol et allez vous mettre contre le mur.

\- Le mur... mon téléphone... marmonnait la Source d'une voix pâteuse. Ouais, bonne idée de pas laisser de traces, lança-t-elle vers le ciel, trébuchant dans ses pas et s'accrochant au passage aux épaules d'une bonne sœur. C'est pas bien la magie, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille, non non non, parce que les sorciers, on les brûle, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence toujours accrochée à la fée pour maintenir un équilibre fragile tout en se dirigeant vers le mur arrière du bouge.

Bleue ne la quittait pas du bout de la mire de son arme, affichant une mine dégoutée devant les élucubrations alcoolisées de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Et voila ! fit Hermione en ouvrant les bras, j'y suis ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire vers la patronne des créatures magiques qui afficha un rictus satisfait. Et dans un instant, continua la brunette, j'y suis plus...

Et comme de fait, Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière et sembla happée dans le vide, alors que Bleue tirait fébrilement dans sa direction. La mère supérieure se hâta vers l'endroit et trouva à ses pieds la trappe ouverte par laquelle le stock de boissons était descendu dans les caves du Rabbit Hole.

\- Trouvez-la moi ! fit Bleue en serrant les dents, se penchant vers le sol pour poser son doigt sur une tâche sombre. Elle ne va pas aller très loin, ajouta-t-elle en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sang.

Les deux fées passèrent à leur tour par la trappe et disparurent du champ de vision de la mère supérieure.

\- Une Source de partie, l'autre bientôt refroidie. Restera la Sage et la ville sera à moi... murmura Bleue.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Et... il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin ! ^^

Bonne fin de week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	13. La fée et le Ténébreux

Hey hey !

Voici un petit chapitre assez mouvementé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La fée et le Ténébreux**

Rose était blottie dans les bras d'Emma et elle se sentait sur le point de s'assoupir, lovée dans la chaleur de son amante. Après avoir déposé Elizabeth à Regina et Hermione, les deux femmes s'étaient rendues dans les appartements de la détective et les vêtements avaient été ôtés dès le seuil de la porte franchi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce Hermione qui est venue dans la Forêt enchantée et pas toi ? finit par demander la Sauveuse, brisant le silence. Avec ta magie, le sort de l'Auteur aurait vite été brisé...

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère privée de sa magie avec Viviane dans cette ville, ça se serait mal fini. Et nous voulions que Viviane reste à Storybrooke, ville morte. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé et prudent. J'étais toute désignée pour rester avec elle. Car la Dame du Lac ne s'en prendra jamais à moi.

\- Ouais, tu as été sa fille dans une autre vie, si j'ai bien suivi. J'vois que tes histoires de famille sont aussi compliquées et tordues que les miennes.

\- Ca va pas être simple à Noël, répondit Rose dans un rictus.

Quelque chose frémit dans l'air, hérissant l'échine de la Sage qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, quittant l'étreinte de son amante.

\- Bordel, il se passe quoi encore ? grogna-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. On peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes dans ce bled ?

\- Encore une merde magique ? demanda Emma en voyant sa compagne fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Quelqu'un a... ouvert un portail. Il s'est refermé, et je ne sens plus la magie de Viviane. J'crois qu'elle est partie.

\- Partie de Storybrooke ?

\- Partie de ce monde... Merde, faut que j'appelle ma mère, soupira Rose.

\- La connaissant, elle doit déjà être au courant. Voire même être à l'origine du départ de sa dulcinée, fit Emma en se positionnant derrière la brunette.

La blonde déposa quelques baisers sur les épaules de la Sage, ses lèvres remontant vers le cou de cette dernière.

\- Tu peux bien attendre une petite demi-heure avant d'appeler la Source ? susurra la shérif en venant mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amante.

\- Je...

\- Hermione téléphonera si elle a besoin de toi, commença-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la nuque exposée. Ou de moi, continua-t-elle en descendant vers l'épaule.

\- Tu crois ? soupira la brune en se laissant aller contre la shérif.

\- J'en suis sûre, répliqua celle-ci en laissant ses mains flatter le ventre de son amante avant de venir réchauffer de ses paumes les deux seins en demande de caresses.

\- Swan... tu es un démon tentateur... gémit Rose.

\- Je suis TON démon tentateur, sourit la Sauveuse. Tu es ma seule et unique proie.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna la Sage en tournant légèrement la tête, donnant accès à ses lèvres.

\- J'aime quand tu succombes, ajouta Emma avant de se consacrer à faire gémir son amante.

Le téléphone fixe sonna, bruit de fond désagréable que les deux femmes décidèrent d'ignorer. Après tout, le répondeur était branché et si urgence il y avait, on laisserait un message.

\- Rose ? C'est Ruby... fit la voix grave de la louve. Y'a un petit souci... Ta mère se promène bourrée dans les tréfonds de Storybrooke.

\- Hein ? fit la Sage en se redressant. C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Elle raconte que les fées ont cherché à la tuer. Regina est partie dans les égouts à sa suite, histoire qu'Herm' ne se retrouve pas dans les mines. Mais si tu pouvais venir aider, ça serait sympa. Sa Majesté galère un peu en talons hauts. Euh... Rappelle-moi ! Salut.

\- Merde, merde, merde, siffla Rose en se levant rapidement pour sauter dans son jeans sans passer par la case petite culotte qu'elle ne trouvait plus dans le fatras de vêtements dispersés.

\- Comment ça elle t'appelle et pas moi, grogna la blonde. Je suis le shérif, c'est moi qu'on appelle en cas de disparition. Et en plus y aurait tentative de meurtre ?

Un téléphone cellulaire se fit entendre.

\- Suffit de demander, lança la brune sur le pas de la porte en train de sauter sur un pied tout en finissant d'enfiler une chaussure. Grouille, je vais pas t'attendre.

\- Shérif Swan ! lança-t-elle en décrochant. Ouais, j'suis au courant, je me rends chez Granny. Mais elle est sûre de ce qu'elle raconte ou elle a des hallucinations dues à l'alcool ? Car je vois mal les fées s'en prendre à leur croquemitaine.

La blonde appuya sur la touche haut parleur et jeta l'appareil sur le lit.

\- Ca, j'en sais rien, répondit Ruby tandis qu'Emma s'habillait rapidement, laissant tomber le soutien-gorge pour enfiler directement son débardeur. Elle était bien éméchée quand elle a émergé d'une trappe donnant sur la cave. Et elle avait une longue estafilade sur la joue. Elle a attrapé une bouteille de scotch et est repartie en disant que les fées étaient toutes des salopes. Qu'elle allait se planquer le temps de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs à nouveau sans mourir et que quand elle serait redevenue la Source, elle les tuerait toutes.

\- Grouille putain ! invectivait Rose alors que la shérif passait ses bottes.

\- Tu dis que Regina est sur sa piste ? relança la Sauveuse.

\- Ouais... elles étaient un peu en froid en début de soirée et sa Majesté est venue dîner chez nous avec Henry et Elizabeth. Et quand j'ai vu Herm' dans la cave, je suis allée de suite chercher sa moitié.

\- Bon, on arrive.

Emma rattrapa le téléphone, raccrocha et fourra l'appareil dans sa poche.

\- Faut que je prévienne mes parents, dit-elle en suivant Rose hors de l'appartement. Si Regina et Herm' décident d'attaquer les fées, ça va partir en vrille en ville.

\- Autre chose à faire que trouver Blanche-neige et ses arcs-en-ciel ! Ramène ton petit cul où je te laisse là, conclut la Sage en enfilant son casque de moto.

Elle en lança un à la shérif qui le passa avant de s'installer à l'arrière du deux roues. Rose dégagea la béquille et mit plein gaz en direction de chez Granny. Si les fées avaient décidé de profiter de l'absence de Viviane pour tuer la Source, la guerre était déclarée. Et Rose n'aurait aucun scrupule à couper des ailes.

Rapidement arrivées devant le diner, elles prirent à peine le temps de descendre sans retirer leur casque pour entrer en trombe dans l'établissement. Ruby et Henry se portèrent à leur rencontre.

\- M'man ! Enfin tu es là ! soupira de soulagement Henry.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Emma en débouclant son casque.

\- Regina n'a pas réapparu et son téléphone est sur répondeur, fit Ruby.

\- Je suis inquiet, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Tout ira bien, répondit gentiment Rose. Ruby, montre-nous la trappe. On va récupérer les deux moitiés et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- En espérant que ta mère aura assez dessaoulé pour nous le raconter, plaisanta Emma.

\- Ma mère tient relativement bien l'alcool, gronda la Sage. Et elle n'a jamais été ivre au point de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que tu ne le supporterais pas, mais elle a tout de même deux mains gauches, fit la blonde avec un rictus amusé qui lui valut des yeux mécontents.

\- Elle ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, mais elle a pu faire n'importe quoi... grommela Rose.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons deux femmes égarées dans le réseau souterrain de la ville ? interrompit Ruby. Et que l'une accuse les fées de vouloirs la tuer ?

\- Va chercher ma mère et Regina, fit Rose à Emma, moi je m'occupe de renvoyer les bonnes sœurs au couvent.

La shérif acquiesça et alluma sa lampe torche avant de disparaitre par la trappe. Rose ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur toutes les sources de magie présentes en ville.

\- Ruby, tu peux appeler Clochette et Nova ? Si les fées cherchent effectivement à tuer ma mère, certaines pourraient se rebeller contre cette décision. Et j'ai besoin de faire le point des forces en présence.

\- Bonne idée. On va essayer de te trouver des alliées de taille, valida la louve en décrochant rapidement le téléphone mural de la cuisine.

* * *

Regina progressait prudemment dans les tunnels souterrains de la ville, une boule de lumière flottant devant elle pour éclairer le chemin. Le bruit des talons de ses escarpins résonnait entre les murs, brisant sporadiquement le silence des lieux. Le regard acéré de la reine observait chaque recoin, analysait le moindre bruissement. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets et la sorcière ne se laissait pas déconcentrer, ni par les cafards qui grouillaient le long des murs, ni par les sombres pensées qui assaillaient son esprit.

La situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione n'était pas de son fait. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien si la Source ne pouvait se servir temporairement de sa magie, si les fées avaient décidé de la tuer et si Viviane avait fichu le camp (Regina avait trinqué avec Ruby à cette occasion). Non, la seule chose pour laquelle elle pouvait plaider coupable, c'était pour l'état d'ébriété de sa femme. La maire aurait dû prendre des gants pour annoncer son refus d'accompagner son épouse pour l'éternité. Mais vu que la Dame du Lac ne paraissait pas disposée à se séparer de la moitié de la puissance magique de la Source, Regina s'était dit qu'Hermione avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée.

"Grossière erreur... Elle pensait pouvoir faire changer d'avis son ancien plan cul impérial..." songea avec amertume la maire.

Quand elle avait vu le visage d'Hermione se décomposer, Regina avait aussitôt su qu'elle avait commis une maladresse. La reine avait tenté de rectifier le tir, expliquant dans le détail sa décision, qu'elle ne pourrait survivre à Henry et Elizabeth, mais la médecin avait semblé se renfermer de plus en plus à chaque argument. Et quand la brunette lui avait annoncé partir se promener pour digérer la nouvelle, Regina ne l'avait pas retenue.

Et les évènements se sont enchaînés. Le départ de Viviane pour on ne sait où, Ruby qui était venue la trouver dans la salle du restaurant pour lui dire qu'une Hermione ivre déambulait dans les égouts en clamant que les fées cherchaient à la tuer. Regina avait confié Elizabeth à Granny et était descendue à la recherche de sa femme. Et cela faisait à présent vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle suivait sa trace dans les souterrains.

\- Tu parles d'une soirée... soupira la reine en poussant du bout de l'escarpin un bouteille de whisky vide. Tiens, elle a dû passer par là.

Un faible bruit la fit s'arrêter et se retourner.

\- Pas possible que ce soit Hermione, je l'aurais croisée, donc avec un peu de chance ce sont des fées. Je vais pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, sourit méchamment la reine en remontant les manches de son tailleur.

Le bruit d'un pas de course continuait à monter vers elle et la brune fit aller sa tête de droite à gauche pour détendre son cou tendu.

\- Venez par ici mes petits moucherons, que je vous coupe les ailes, murmura-t-elle en laissant sa boule de lumière s'éteindre afin de les surprendre.

Une volée de jurons ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, suivie de près par une glissade, couronnée à nouveau par un florilège d'insanités. Regina soupira avant de claquer des doigts, relançant un lumos.

\- Miss Swan, commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le savon de Storybrooke va pouvoir réparer l'outrage fait à mes oreilles.

La tête de la blonde apparut dans son champ de vision et la shérif eut un sourire presque enfantin.

\- Hey ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir... Pas de trace de ta moitié ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Emma était tout simplement incorrigible. En fait, elle paierait cher être une petite souris et voir les interactions entre l'impossible Sauveuse et Rose.

\- En fait, la dernière trace est à vos pieds, ma chère, fit la reine en pointant d'un signe de la tête la bouteille vide.

\- Oh, je vois. Si elle a emporté du carburant avec elle...

\- Elle risque fort de se diriger vers les mines et la poudre de fées sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Et Bleue aura finalement obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait.

Emma s'accroupit et chercha des traces sur le sol.

\- Faut qu'on se sépare et qu'on la trouve au plus vite. Rose est partie confronter les fées et je reste persuadée que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Rose est capable de faire face.

\- Contrairement à moi, je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, Miss Swan.

Emma regarda la reine en inclinant la tête de côté, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Emma, soupira l'ancienne maire, croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment d'argumenter sur vos qualités ?

\- Et bien, pour une fois que tu allais m'en trouver, j'aurais tendance à dire oui, sourit la blonde.

\- Très bien, lâcha la brune, vous êtes un limier hors pair. Alors cherchez Hermione et retrouvez-la rapidement !

Emma afficha un large sourire avant de partir d'un pas allant, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans un passage étroit, faisant attention à ne pas frotter son manteau couteux contre les murs humides.

\- J'enverrai la note de teinturier à Bleue si elle survit à cette soirée, pesta la maire en se sortant du mince couloir.

Un mouvement se fit sur sa droite et la reine pivota son buste, prête à attaquer. Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité et Regina soupira de soulagement.

\- Enfin te voilà, fit-elle avec un vrai sourire.

\- Ouais, marmonna Hermione en se frottant les avant-bras. Tu parles d'une soirée merdique.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

La Source s'assit et se gratta la nuque, le regard rivé sur le sol. Regina ramena son manteau contre elle et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de son épouse.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura sincèrement la maire.

\- Pourquoi ? Etre honnête avec toi-même et avec moi ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te lancer cela sans prendre de gants. J'ai été brusque, et j'en suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Je l'aurais mal pris de toutes les manières. Je ne voulais tellement pas tomber amoureuse, avoir un enfant... et tout perdre à nouveau. Je suis tellement fatiguée de toutes ces pertes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mon amour, dit doucement la maire en tendant la main pour venir caresser la joue de son épouse. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous morfondre. Nous avons des fées à maitriser. Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bof, pas grand chose. Viviane est venue me narguer et pouf, elle est partie en me volant l'âme de l'Initiale. Et puis après, Bleue est passée dire bonjour et pouf, je suis partie, résuma-t-elle avec un mince rictus.

\- Donc, Viviane t'a quittée et les fées t'ont attaquée. Elles t'ont donné une raison ?

\- Même pas. Bleue a sorti un flingue et m'a tiré dessus. C'est une salope, j'l'ai toujours dit.

\- Langage, la gronda faussement la reine devant une Hermione qui baissa la tête comme un gamine prise en faute. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour affronter les fées. As-tu une idée qui pourrait nous aider à remporter cette partie ?

\- Il faudrait isoler Bleue. Une fois la cheffe morte, la piétaille tombera les armes.

Regina acquiesça de la tête.

\- Décapiter la révolte, c'est une idée que j'aime, mais il y a fort à parier que si elle a décidé de s'attaquer à la Source, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule.

\- J'pense qu'elle va embarquer le Ténébreux dans ses projets, souffla Hermione. J'en ai ma claque de leurs conneries...

\- Et on va y mettre fin. De façon définitive.

* * *

Rose parcourait les rues de Storybrooke à la recherche des fées qui avaient agressé sa mère. La Sage croyait dur comme fer à la version de la Source, n'ayant aucune raison de douter de sa parole. Sa mère, même ivre, n'était pas du genre à inventer des histoires, surtout de cet acabit. Aussi, la détective avait décidé de commencer à fouiller à proximité du Rabbit Hole, là où les fées avaient tenté de tuer sa mère.

Le tenancier du bouge avait été tout à fait coopératif. Hermione était une bonne cliente alors que les bonnes sœurs étaient des empêcheuses de boire tranquille. Il avait aimablement raconté l'altercation entre Bleue et la Source et comment les fées avaient accompagnées la brunette dehors. Mais ensuite, il n'avait plus entendu parlé ni des unes ni de l'autre. La Sage avait accosté chaque poivrot qui trainaient dans les ruelles alentours et avaient pu suivre le trajet des ouailles de Bleue dans les méandres malfamés. Mais de la mère supérieure, aucune trace. Et s'il y avait bien une personne que Rose craignait en ville, c'était la fée en chef.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais paru très catholique celle-là... marmonna la Sage, aux aguets.

Continuant à avancer dans les passages sans éclairage, la détective cherchait quelles pouvaient bien être les motivations de Bleue à se débarrasser de la Source. Le lien était forcément à faire avec le trafic de poudre de fée. Les créatures devaient avoir peur que l'Origine de toutes magies y mette fin.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? fit une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

Rose se retourna vivement, une boule de feu jaillissant de sa main pour flotter au-dessus de sa paume. Reconnaissant le Ténébreux accompagné de la patronnes des fées, les deux pointant sur elle une dague et une baguette magique, la Sage n'hésita pas et lança le maléfice en direction des créatures magiques avant de partir en courant et de sauter se mettre à l'abri derrière un conteneur à ordure.

"Regina ! T'es dispo ?" appela-t-elle tandis que des sorts fusaient, passant au-dessus de sa tête ou percutant la large poubelle.

"Je suis avec ta mère. Pourquoi ?"

"Bleue et Gold m'ont trouvée..." répondit Rose avant de s'accroupir.

Elle se redressa, balança une onde magique et se baissa à nouveau, retournant à l'abri.

"Et j'ai cru voir d'autres fées arriver. Je serai bientôt à une contre 20..."

Un nuage de magie pourpre se matérialisa à quelques pas de Rose et Regina sortit de la fumée, une boule de feu flottant au-dessus de sa main. Elle ne perdit pas de temps en palabre et lança son sort en direction de Gold avant de dresser une barrière pour absorber toutes les attaques magiques que ses adversaires lui lancèrent de concert. Rose tendit la main et envoya son pouvoir pour renforcer la protection de sa belle-mère qui affichait un air de Méchante Reine.

Le Ténébreux lança un maléfice en direction de Rose, soutenu par la fée Bleue qui avait eu la même idée, et le conteneur qui servait d'abri à la Sage brûla instantanément, devenant en l'espace d'un battement de cil un vulgaire tas de poussière. Rose se redressa rapidement et, interrompant le soutien qu'elle apportait à la protection de la maire, matérialisa devant elle un bouclier magique. Les fées venues en réponse à l'appel de leur chef concentrèrent leur attaques sur le Maître des Chimères qui, impuissante, vit sa protection voler en éclat sous la puissance des sorts. Mais leur impact fut atténué et le Maître des Chimères se sortit sans trop de dommage de cet assaut. Sans perdre de temps, elle courut en direction de Regina et, lui attrapant la main, les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Les deux femmes réapparurent devant le bureau du shérif et Regina jeta un regard furieux à sa belle-fille.

\- Tu nous as fait fuir !

\- Nous allions nous faire tuer ! Ce n'est qu'un repli temporaire. Crois-moi, ils vont vite nous rejoindre. Nous devons trouver un endroit moins exposé... Et appeler des renforts.

\- Et tu penses à qui ? la rabroua Regina. Ta mère est hors service.

\- Emma, Nova et Clochette.

\- Une débutante et deux fées au rebus, renifla la maire. Je ne suis même pas certaine que la groupie de ta mère ait retrouvé la totalité de la maitrise de ses pouvoirs féériques.

\- Peu importe. Il faut faire du nombre face à nos adversaires, argumenta Rose en sortant son téléphone portable pour appuyer sur une touche raccourcie. Swan, c'est moi. Je suis devant ton bureau et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Rappelle-moi au plus vite.

\- Elles sont là ! s'exclama une voix aigue.

Rose et Regina se tournèrent prestement et firent apparaître chacune une boule de feu. La reine plissa des yeux en reconnaissant le couple Charmant s'approcher, accompagné de deux fées.

\- Vous voyez à leur attitude menaçante que ce que nous vous disions est vrai ! fit l'une des bonnes sœurs.

\- Regina, tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Blanche-Neige.

\- Il parait que tu es redevenue la Méchante Reine et qu'avec la Dixième Sage, vous cherchez à assassiner Bleue sur demande de la Source, ajouta Charmant.

\- Et quel serait notre motif ? s'enquit doucereusement Regina tandis que Rose marmonnait "conneries" entre ses dents.

\- Hermione ne veut pas de contre-pouvoir, répondit Blanche-Neige.

Un rire mauvais retentit dans la rue et Clochette sortit de l'ombre, accompagnée de Nova.

\- Hermione est la Lumière Eternelle. Reul Ghorm ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, elle ne sera jamais un contre-pouvoir, expliqua la fée déchue en allant rejoindre Regina et Rose. La présidente des fées vous mène en bateau.

James plissa les yeux et dégaina son épée.

\- A vous voir, j'ai bien l'impression que la Fée Bleue n'a pas tort. La Méchante Reine, la Dixième Sage, deux fées qui ont trahi, lança le prince.

La Fée Bleue et le Ténébreux se matérialisèrent dans la rue et Regina et Rose lancèrent aussitôt leur boule de feu.

\- Rose, occupe-toi de Rumpel, je gère Bleue, fit Regina en lançant un nouveau sort en direction de la mère supérieure.

La Sage acquiesça et, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol, elle ferma les yeux et leva les mains vers le ciel. Sur une respiration plus appuyée, elle déchaina sa magie et des éclairs surgirent du ciel pour venir frapper le démon. Gold lâcha sa canne et leva son poignard, matérialisant un dôme magique pour le protéger de la démonstration du Maître des Chimères. Regina, quant à elle, usait de tous les sorts d'attaque qu'elle connaissait pour contenir la Fée Bleue qui semblait s'amuser en revoyant chaque sortilège à l'expéditrice.

Clochette et Nova ne restèrent pas en reste, se jetant sur les fées qui accompagnaient leur présidente. Mais elles trouvèrent James et Blanche-Neige sur leur chemin et une bagarre s'engagea entre les différents protagonistes. La rue fut rapidement le terrain d'une guerre sans merci, les traits de magie l'illuminant tel un feu d'artifice, et les éléments du décor, les façades des magasins, les voitures et les poubelles, servaient d'armes pour rendre coup sur coup.

Un vortex magique apparut à quelques pas et Rose plissa les yeux avant de sourire, voyant Maléfique, Merlin et Zelena en sortir. Cet instant d'inattention profita à Rumpel. Il lâcha une décharge d'énergie noire en direction de la Sage qui s'en trouva foudroyée. Merlin agit aussitôt, envoyant un trait de glace dans le dos du Ténébreux qui fut percuté de plein fouet, relâchant la pression qu'il tenait sur le Maître des Chimères. Rose tomba à genoux, le souffle court, et secoua rapidement la tête avant de se redresser et de se jeter à nouveau dans la bagarre. Zelena se frotta les mains avant d'afficher un rictus mauvais en direction de cinq fées qui aidaient Bleue à maintenir des tirs de magie continue sur Regina. La rousse agita la main et le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds des créatures ailées qui s'envolèrent pour éviter de tomber. Maléfique disparut pour réapparaître devant la Fée Bleue et dévia la baguette de la mère supérieure du plat de la main.

\- Laisse Regina, c'est entre toi et moi. Des millénaires que j'attends ce moment.

\- Des millénaires, voyez-vous ça, renifla Bleue en ramenant sa baguette devant la dragonne, et bien il va falloir attendre encore parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire d'un reptile.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soeur, Reul ? Cela me peine... ironisa Maléfique. Notre dispute est toujours dans ma mémoire, avec la promesse de t'éliminer.

Bleue resta un instant incertaine avant de raffermir la prise sur sa baguette.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouver devant moi.

Maléfique eut un rictus avant de se transformer en un dragon gigantesque. La fée recula et prit son envol, sa baguette lançant plusieurs traits de lumière bleue qui rebondirent sur les écailles du reptile. Le combat entre les deux sœurs sonna la reprise des hostilités et Rose et Regina se concentrèrent sur Gold tandis que Merlin et Zelena géraient la trentaine de fées qui soutenaient leur cheffe. Clochette, quant à elle, avait maille à partir avec le couple Charmant qu'elle cherchait à neutraliser sans les blesser. Les sorts s'échangeaient à toute vitesse, déchirant l'air de sifflements aigus, ponctués de détonations assourdissantes à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient contre un bâtiment. Les rugissements du dragon qui crachait des flammes couvraient partiellement les cris des combattants. Les nains vinrent se joindre à la bagarre pour aider les fées et le couple Charmant obligeant Clochette à se replier vers Zelena et Merlin.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la rue et les affrontements furent suspendus le temps pour chacun de se tourner pour voir l'origine du bruit. Emma se tenait à quelques pas des combattants, son pistolet levé au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Etes-vous devenus fous ? gronda la Sauveuse, son regard vert se posant sur chaque protagoniste.

Il se troubla quand il croisa les yeux furieux de Rose. La Sage avait le visage ensanglanté et aidait Regina à se relever. La maire éprouvait visiblement des difficultés à poser son pied gauche au sol et la shérif espérait que la royale cheville était seulement foulée, et non cassée.

\- Elles nous ont attaqué ! justifia James en désignant Rose et Regina. Elles veulent tuer toutes les fées, sur ordre d'Hermione.

\- Ce sont des foutaises, répliqua Emma en baissant son arme pour la pointer sur le sol. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu joue Bleue, mais elle vous ment. Les fées dealent de la drogue en ville avec l'aide des nains.

\- La fille de la Source vous trompe, votre Altesse, contra la mère supérieure. La Source veut détruire ce monde et elle craint que je ne contrecarre ses plans.

\- Hermione ? Détruire le monde ? Elle qui refuse d'écraser une araignée ? se moqua Regina. Trouvez autre chose pour nous attribuer vos envies de domination du monde car vous n'êtes absolument pas crédible.

Bleue fit un brusque mouvement de poignet et Regina se trouva propulser en arrière. La maire alla s'encastrer dans une vitrine, fracassant l'épais verre, et s'écroula au milieu de vêtements exposés sur des mannequins.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça... fit Emma tandis que Maléfique grondait sa fureur.

La Sauveuse se dirigea prestement vers la vitrine fracturée pour aider la maire à se relever et Gold profita que la shérif ne fasse pas attention pour jeter un sort à Rose. Cette dernière le para avec difficulté et renvoya un maléfice bien senti.

\- Chouette, on s'y remet ! s'exclama Merlin en levant la main, agitant prestement le poignet.

Un cercle de flammes entoura cinq fées et Zelena créa un vent magique qui attisa le feu pour ensuite le propager dans la rue. Maléfique donna un coup de griffes en direction de Bleue qui l'évita prestement et répondit par un sortilège qui toucha le reptile dans l'oeil droit.

\- MAIS ARRETEZ ! criait Emma tout en soutenant Regina qui affichait sa mine des mauvais jours.

\- Laisse, Emma. Les fées ont choisi leur camp, celui des ténèbres. Et tes parents sont complètement aveuglés.

L'air devint subitement glacial et les poils d'Emma se dressèrent d'un coup.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle à l'attention de la maire qui avait légèrement pâli.

Les combats moururent dans les secondes qui suivirent et un silence pesant envahi la rue. Emma profita de cette accalmie pour sortir Regina de la vitrine et les deux femmes allèrent rejoindre Maléfique qui avait retrouvé forme humaine. La dragonne avait un oeil fermé et une large estafilade sur le visage. Rose, Merlin et Zelena n'étaient pas au meilleure de leur forme. Mais tous mirent dans un même mouvement un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête respectueusement.

\- Mais... que... commença Emma avant que Regina l'entraîne avec elle pour imiter les autres sorciers.

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils. A part les fées, tout le monde agissait étrangement. Même sa Majesté la Méchante Reine adoptait une position de soumission.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" songea la Sauveuse avant de relever légèrement la tête.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'exclamation surpris. Hermione se dirigeait vers eux. Mais pas la Hermione affable, médecin de banlieue et mère de famille, qu'elle connaissait. Non, une Hermione qui était auréolée d'une magie sombre, qu'Emma ressentait comme puissante au-delà de l'imagination et plus ancienne que l'univers. Le pouvoir déployé par la brunette retentissait dans tout son être, faisant réagir sa propre magie.

\- C'est... c'est ça la Source ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Oui... répondit Regina dans un murmure rauque.

La Sauveuse jeta un regard en biais à la reine. Regina semblait partagée entre plusieurs émotions. La Méchante Reine paraissait satisfaite de voir la Source dans toute sa gloire (avec visiblement l'envie que cette dernière montre de manière brusque et violente aux fées qu'elle était la patronne) mais la maire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète de la démonstration de puissance de sa femme en convalescence. Inquiétude visiblement partagée par Rose.

\- Maman, tu devr... commença la détective.

\- Tais-toi, Sage, la rabroua durement la Source.

Rose baissa la tête et ne dit rien, encaissant l'humiliation faite. Emma sentit son coeur se serrer pour sa compagne. Hermione s'arrêta devant Bleue et Gold qui étaient restés debout, défiant leur Créatrice. Derrière eux, les fées faisaient bloc derrière leur cheffe et son esclave démoniaque. L'Origine de toutes magies avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et son regard sombre dévisagea Reul Ghorm et Rumpelstilskin.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il advient des espèces qui se rebellent contre leur Créatrice ? demanda la Source d'une voix neutre.

Gold tiqua et amorça un mouvement pour se mettre à genoux. Mais Bleue lui jeta un regard peu amène, lui conseillant de rester debout.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la Lumière Eternelle. Vous n'êtes que l'ombre de ce qu'Elle est. Vous n'êtes qu'une épave incapable de jeter le moindre sort. Et votre minable démonstration de pouvoir va vous tuer, dit Bleue.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la mère supérieure.

\- A moins que j'abrège votre misérable existence... fit-elle froidement en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de l'Origine de toutes magies.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la tige de bois touche son buste. Bleue fronça les sourcils avant de reculer brusquement, lâchant la baguette dans le même mouvement. Cette dernière avait pris feu et fut réduite à un tas de cendre aux pieds de la Source. La mère supérieure regarda sa main et découvrit que ses doigts étaient couverts de cloque. Reul Ghorm arracha la dague que Gold tenait et se jeta sur Hermione, bien décidée à tuer la Créatrice.

La Source évita une première attaque, glissant sur le côté, faisant pivoter son buste. Elle attrapa la fée par l'épaule et la fit se retourner vers elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de la mère supérieure et en extirpa le coeur. La fée n'eut le temps de supplier sa Créatrice pour sa vie. Hermione écrasa l'organe entre ses doigts, tuant la révolte en même temps que son instigatrice.

\- NON ! hurla Blanche-Neige tandis que la Source époussetait ses mains pour chasser la poussière qui fut le coeur de la fée.

Hermione se baissa et ramassa la dague du Ténébreux avant de marcher vers lui. Gold déglutit et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

\- Je te laisse la possibilité de mourir debout, comme un homme, offrit l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une option où je reste en vie ? interrogea le démon , empruntant une attitude soumise.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que je t'ai laissé suffisamment de chances de me prouver ta loyauté ? s'enquit doucereusement Hermione, le ton faisant frémir les personnes présentes.

Rumple courba l'échine, baissant les yeux.

\- De nombreuses fois, ma Source. Je n'aurais pas eu votre patience.

\- Mais ? relança l'Origine goguenarde.

\- Peut-être seriez-vous assez magnanime pour laisser une dernière chance à mon vrai moi ? Après tout je n'ai pas toujours été démoniaque...

\- Effectivement. Tu as été veule, mauvais mari et père absent. L'inutilité personnifié, répondit Hermione.

\- Mais pas un danger...

Le regard de la Source s'assombrit et le Ténébreux frissonna.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu as failli assassiner ma fille il y a quelques mois de cela. Je me suis promis de te tuer la prochaine fois que tu croiserais mon chemin. Et nous y sommes.

\- Vous venez d'assassiner la fée Bleue. Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Il vous en faut plus ? cria rageusement Blanche-Neige.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leva la dague du Ténébreux. Emma remarqua une légère crispation chez la médecin, un spasme presque imperceptible, comme une petite faiblesse passagère. Et elle se dit que si elle l'avait remarquée, elle ne devait pas être la seule.

\- Vengeons Reul ! ordonna la seconde de la défunte mère supérieure.

Les fées présentes attaquèrent de concert la Source, envoyant autant de sorts possibles sur leur Créatrice. Rose et Merlin réagirent au quart de tour, dressant une protection magique devant l'Origine de toutes magies. Cette dernière tenait toujours entre les mains la dague du Ténébreux et, sans hésiter, la planta en plein coeur du prêteur sur gage. Les attaques des fées rebondissaient inlassablement sur la protection magique que maintenaient avec peine les deux sages. Regina se releva et envoya à son tour sa puissance magique pour protéger sa femme qui mettait fin à la trop longue hégémonie du Ténébreux. Une ombre noire s'extirpait lentement de la blessure de Gold, s'étirant dans l'air, et Emma regardait ce spectacle avec inquiétude. Quoi que c'était, cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Mais quelle est cette chose ? marmonna la Sauveuse.

\- L'essence du démon, cracha Regina avec dégoût.

L'ombre flottait dans les airs, immobile, avant de se mettre à fondre sur la maire et la shérif. Dans un geste instinctif, Emma prit Regina dans ses bras, la protégeant de son corps. Si l'âme du Ténébreux venait à pervertir la Méchante Reine, Storybrooke courait à sa perte.

Un craquement sonore résonna et Hermione apparut devant elles, faisant barrage, étendant les bras.

\- Tu veux un coeur noir ? Prends le mien ! harangua la Source.

L'âme démoniaque n'hésita pas et plongea pour prendre possession de l'enveloppe de la Source. Regina poussa un cri de terreur pure et Emma fronça les sourcils en remarquant un rictus passer fugacement sur les lèvres de la médecin. Cette dernière se figea avant de se tortiller, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux bougeait dans son corps.

\- Putain, on croirait une scène de l'exorciste... souffla la Sauveuse. Si elle me dit que ma mère suce des bites en enfer, je l'abats sur le champ.

Regina lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur sa femme dont le visage était congestionné de douleur.

\- Elle a intérêt à survivre... Car c'est la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Devenir le réceptacle du Ténébreux n'est pas la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle pouvait faire, mais la pire des conneries ! rectifia Emma.

La Sauveuse regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que les fées avaient arrêté de se battre contre les sorciers, se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de leur Créatrice.

\- Elle ne devient pas le réceptacle du Ténébreux, expliqua Rose en s'approchant. Elle a attiré l'âme du démon pour le détruire.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	14. Une nouvelle vie

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Le voilà, le dernier chapitrer de ce tome !

On espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il fera une bonne conclusion en attendant la suite !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle vie**

Hermione inspira à plein poumons. Que son esprit ait décidé de donner comme terrain d'affrontement la forêt interdite de Poudlard la rendait heureuse. Un vrai sourire illumina son visage tandis que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa conscience. Sourire qui contrastait avec la grimace renfrognée du démon qui lui faisait face.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû pénétrer ton corps, grogna le Ténébreux.

\- Effectivement, répondit la Source. Tu as vu trop grand. Ce sera ta dernière erreur.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, Ténèbres Originelles. J'ai un don qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Je suis LA magie. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à m'offrir.

\- La vision de ton futur. Rumpelstilskin a volé cette faculté à une sorcière avant de la tuer, expliqua le Ténébreux. J'ai maintenant cette capacité. Je peux te dévoiler ton avenir.

\- J'ai mes propres réseaux d'information, répliqua Hermione avec un rictus.

Le démon siffla et leva ses mains, prêt à se défendre.

\- Tu n'es pas une bonne personne, malgré ce que tu aimes penser. Ta vie sera une succession de désillusions, d'abandons et de batailles. Même la mort ne sera pas une délivrance pour toi. Je t'offre la possibilité d'échapper à ta misérable existence, humaine, et tu refuses ? Rumpel était plus intelligent que toi. Il avait compris l'intérêt d'être parasité par une puissance supérieure. Car tu es devenue la Créatrice, et tu n'en fais rien. Tu es et resteras une pathétique humaine, une sang-de-bourbe qui a vu trop haut, trop grand.

Hermione sortit une cigarette de sa poche arrière et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Elle reporta son regard sur le démon et cligna des paupières. Le Ténébreux prit subitement feu et les hurlements de la créature retentirent dans la forêt.

\- Vois ce qui t'attend et que tu ne pourras pas contrecarrer. Je te souhaite beaucoup de malheurs, stupide humaine ! rugit une dernière fois le démon en levant ses deux mains griffues.

La magie noire emplit l'air et Hermione assista, impuissante, au déroulé en accéléré de ce qui paraissait être le film de sa vie à venir. C'était la succession sans fin de scènes qui ne semblaient pas avoir d'ordre ou de sens. Des scènes de bataille homériques dans des paysages complètement inconnus succédaient à des enterrements, des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la suppliaient de les aider, elle qui contemplait des villes en ruines, elle et Viviane qui se battaient...

La Source crispa les mâchoires. Était-ce qui l'attendait dans les années à venir ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait arrêter définitivement Viviane, mais elle avait pensé que son calvaire s'arrêterait lorsque la Dame du Lac rendrait son dernier souffle. A ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle en était moins sûre.

Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'elle contemplait Poudlard comme le souvenir d'une vie heureuse et révolue à jamais. Elle ne lutta pas et se laissa glisser vers un retour à la conscience, une part de satisfaction accomplie. Le démon des Ténèbres ne serait plus une nuisance sur cette Terre à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit deux prunelles noires qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

\- C'est toi ? demanda Regina.

\- Moi qui ? renvoya la voix fatiguée de la brunette.

\- Vu la tête que tu arbores, on pourrait avoir des doutes, relança encore la reine.

\- C'est moi, je t'assure. Le Ténébreux n'est plus...

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la maire oubliait toute retenue pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle.

\- Va-t-on un jour pouvoir vivre tranquille ? murmura-t-elle dans la chaleur de son cou.

\- Je pense qu'on va l'être tranquille maintenant. Enfin... Quand j'aurai puni les fées. Je vais les priver de leur pouvoir et de leurs ailes, et ensuite on pourra rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aussi brider la magie d'Emma, si on veut vraiment être tranquille, fit la brune en esquissant un rictus.

Hermione, aidée de sa femme, se releva et se tourna pour faire face aux fées qui s'étaient regroupées. La Source leva la main et une onde magique balaya les créatures. Les fées, Nova et Clochette exceptées, criaient leur douleur tandis que leurs ailes tombaient sur le bitume, et Emma tiqua en remarquant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Rose.

\- Me dis pas que t'es du genre à tirer sur les ailes des papillons et à trouver ça cool, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en se penchant vers elle.

La Sage lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- L'analogie n'est pas bonne. Je suis ravie que ma mère détruise un nid de guêpes agressives.

\- Pas faux, soupira la shérif. Mais ta mère aurait pu faire ça sans douleur je suis sure. Ca doit être suffisamment traumatisant de perdre ses pouvoirs.

La blonde vit une ombre passer dans le regard fermé de sa compagne.

\- T'as déjà perdu tes pouvoirs ? questionna-t-elle en dévisageant la privée.

Rose hocha sobrement la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que je comprends pas que tu as tenté de te débarrasser des tiens, ajouta la Sage.

\- Oui bah, si t'avais failli faire du mal à tes proches parce que t'as deux mains gauches, peut-être que ça t'aurait aussi effleuré l'esprit, marmonna la blonde en se passant la main sur la nuque dans un geste penaud.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à prendre des cours avec Merlin. Il a fait des merveilles avec Zelena.

\- T'as toujours pas compris, Granger. Je veux que tu sois ma prof, lâcha Emma.

Rose coula un regard en biais vers la blonde et sourit en coin en la voyant enfoncer profondément ses poings dans ses poches de jeans, arborant un moue d'enfant butée.

\- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, lança-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Ca veut dire oui ? s'enquit la Sauveuse.

\- Ca veut dire on verra, marmonna Rose en observant Blanche-Neige s'approcher d'un pas vif de la Source.

\- Vous avez tué la fée Bleue, vous avez tué Gold et vous venez de priver les fées de leur pouvoir ! Vous êtes un monstre, s'emporta l'institutrice.

\- Exact, rétorqua Hermione sans s'émouvoir. J'ai décidé, seule, de ce qui était bon et de ce qui était nuisible dans le monde. J'ai pourtant donné à Reul Ghorm et au Ténébreux plus de chances de se racheter que vous n'en avez accordé à Regina. Alors, Mary-Margaret, des leçons à me faire ?

\- Vous décidez seule, ce que James et moi n'avons jamais fait. Vous êtes un tyran. Et nous savons comment ils finissent la plupart du temps.

\- J'adore les royaux s'offusquant des dictatures, mais qui suis-je pour vous juger ? ironisa Hermione.

\- Emma ! appela James. Hermione Granger a commis deux meurtres en ta présence. Tu es la shérif de la ville, tu dois l'arrêter.

La Sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de soucis, fit la blonde en sortant sa paire de menottes. Hermione, commença-t-elle en s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de Régina, je vais te demander de passer au poste pour faire une déposition relativement aux actes de légitime défense auxquels j'ai assisté.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Par contre, je vais en profiter pour ramasser dans la foulée les bonnes sœurs pour tentatives de meurtre. Et vous deux aussi, lança-t-elle en direction de ses parents, pour incitation à la haine. Rose, tu me dupliques les pinces ? J'en aurai jamais assez !

\- Elle n'était pas en légitime défense quand elle a assassiné Gold, contra Blanche-Neige tandis que le Maitre des Chimères faisait apparaitre une trentaine de paires de menottes au pied de la shérif.

\- Mon enquête, mon problème. En attendant, vous devriez vous taire au lieu d'aggraver votre situation, commenta la shérif en commençant à menotter les anciennes fées.

\- Besoin d'un adjoint pour mener les interrogatoires ? proposa Rose.

\- Ok Emma, laisse tomber, fit Blanche-Neige, effarée que sa fille pense à emprisonner les fées, déjà assez punies par la Source. Laisse partir tout le monde. Mais sache que ce n'est pas juste.

\- Comme mettre son bébé dans une armoire. C'est pas juste, mais paraît que c'est nécessaire, fit froidement la blonde.

Mary-Margaret encaissa le reproche de sa fille sans broncher, masquant tant bien que mal la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit la main de son mari et le couple s'en alla, prenant la direction de leur appartement.

\- Ca va vraiment être sympa à Noel, soupira Rose.

\- On n'aura qu'à s'offrir une semaine en Floride, soupira la shérif.

\- On en reparlera, fit la Sage avant de s'approcher de sa mère. Comment as-tu fait pour faire de la magie ? Le médecin avait dit que...

\- J'ai pris une triple dose de cachets, avoua Hermione.

\- Ma mère se drogue, fit mélodramatiquement la Sage en levant les bras dans les airs avant de la serrer contre elle. J'ai vraiment flippé M'man.

\- Moi aussi. Mais vous aviez besoin de la Source, alors je suis venue. Je suis venue, j'ai vu, et j'ai vaincu, sourit la médecin.

\- Et le Truc noir ? questionna Emma qui peinait à tenir toutes les menottes sans qu'aucune ne tombe au sol.

\- Enfin débarrassé de lui, répondit Regina, soulagée. Je sens que notre avenir va être plus calme.

Dans un effort désespéré de tout contenir, un flot d'étincelles prit naissance entre les mains de la blonde qui balança tout dans les airs, faisant fuser des traits de magie autour d'elle.

\- Ou pas, fit Hermione en riant tout en stoppant les dégâts avant leur apparition. Rose...

\- Oui, c'est bon, râla faussement la Sage

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Emma, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, je vais te les donner ces cours.

De joie d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, Emma claqua un baiser sur la joue de son amante, d'Hermione et de Regina, laissant la brune sans voix.

\- Je vous ramène ? proposa la blonde à la Source et à la Reine.

\- C'est aimable mais non, nous rentrerons à pieds, déclina la maire. Il fait bon, la nuit est belle et le grand air du large nous fera du bien.

Elle noua ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione et lui sourit.

\- Et nous devons discuter, toutes les deux.

\- Et récupérer Elizabeth et Henry, qui nous attendent impatiemment chez Granny, ajouta Hermione.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

Hermione n'en était qu'à son premier kilomètre de course et elle était déjà trempée. Elle avait mal dans les mollets et les cuisses, sa respiration faisait peine à entendre et le sang battait dans ses tempes.

\- Je... vais... crever... haleta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Se souvenant du pourquoi de cette course, elle grimaça à nouveau. Regina. Et ses commentaires acerbes.

"Six mois que tu es échouée dans ce canapé à engloutir des pots de glace. Tu as pris du poids. Va courir." avait ordonné la maire en éteignant la télévision.

\- Pfffff, souffla-t-elle, autant pour râler que pour respirer âprement. D'abord… c'est pas… du poids… c'est … des formes, grimaça-t-elle en portant une main à son côté en sentant une douleur y prendre naissance.

Sans aucune honte, elle s'assit au milieu du trottoir et toussa misérablement.

\- J'ai plus l'âge pour ces conneries, lâcha-t-elle.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention et elle tourna la tête. Rose et Emma sortaient de chez Granny et étaient une fois de plus occupées à se disputer.

\- T'es jamais contente ! fit la shérif, exaspérée.

\- C'est quand même pas compliquée à comprendre, rétorqua Rose sur un ton vindicatif. Quand je planque, tu ne m'appelles pas, tu ne me contactes pas et tu ne viens pas m'apporter des beignets et du café ! Bordel ! Tu as niqué trois jours de surveillance ! J'allais enfin avoir les preuves que je voulais et tu nous a fait repérer !

\- C'est qu'un mari volage, on s'en fout ! répliqua la Sauveuse.

\- Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi ! J'habite pas chez maman, j'ai des factures à payer, j'ai besoin de mon taf !

\- Je t'ai proposé de prendre un appartement ensemble ! s'offusqua Emma.

\- Ouais, juste en face de celui de tes parents et c'est non !

\- Avoue donc que tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi plutôt ! Parce qu'à la taille du bled, on sera toujours "à côté" de mes parents.

\- Je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi.

\- Tu as un F2. Il dort où, Henry ?

\- Tu l'as un week-end sur deux. On peut lui laisser notre chambre à cette occasion.

\- Je veux qu'il ait son espace ! contra Emma.

\- Et je le veux aussi ! Mais je ne veux pas être sur le même palier que tes parents ! Tu peux le comprendre, bordel !

\- Ouais, moi je fais des efforts pour comprendre, maugréa la shérif en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Rose.

\- Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi tu veux pas bosser avec moi ?

\- Pour la cinquième fois, j'étais lieutenant à la criminelle, c'est pas pour finir adjointe.

\- Et si au lieu de penser que t'es dégradée, ou que tu vaux mieux que moi, pourquoi tu te dis pas qu'on travaillerait ensemble ?

\- Je ne veux plus être flic ! Est-ce que ça aussi, tu peux le comprendre ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche et la referma, perdue. Hermione, toujours assise sur son bout de trottoir, fit une grimace en entendant sa fille. Elle était à peu près certaine de savoir ce à quoi Rose pensait.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais ton métier, relança la blonde sur un ton plus calme.

\- Mais c'est du passé. Je ne compte pas reprendre l'insigne alors arrête d'insister, s'il te plait.

\- Et après on parle de dialogue dans les couples, marmonna la shérif, frustrée. Tu veux pas habiter avec moi, tu veux pas bosser avec moi, et faut que je comprenne et que je laisse tomber ce qui t'arrange. Bonjour la réciprocité.

\- Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble et qu'Henry ait son propre espace ? Ok. Allons habiter chez Regina. Elle a une grande chambre de libre.

\- T'habiterais avec ta mère et ta belle-mère ? Très bien, faisons ça ! Mais je te préviens, à la moindre réflexion, on prend l'appart libre en face de chez mes parents !

\- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si les connards des histoires oubliées ont débarqué en ville et piraté toutes les piaules ! s'agaça la Sage.

\- Ouais, et bien à mettre six mois à te décider à habiter avec moi, voilà ce qui arrive... grommela la shérif.

Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La vie magique pouvait bien être endormie, la vie de tous les jours promettait d'être toute aussi épique à sa façon. Elle se leva et se remit à courir en petites foulées, laissant les voix de Rose et Emma se perdre avec la distance.

* * *

Un calme plaisant régnait dans la cuisine. Regina finissait de préparer ses fameuses lasagnes tout en jetant des regards furtifs à son épouse qui lisait une revue médicale un verre de vin à la main. La maire savait que la tranquillité serait de courte durée, vu qu'Emma et Rose allaient arriver dans la prochaine demi-heure.

\- Elles sont dans quel état d'esprit ? demanda doucement l'ancienne reine en ouvrant le four pour enfourner son plat.

\- A cran. Emma veut que Rose travaille avec elle, ce qui est exclu, et souhaite prendre un appartement ensemble. Le seul logement correspondant à leurs critères se situe sur le même pallier que le couple royal abruti et ma fille a opposé un refus catégorique.

\- Hmm... se contenta de dire Regina en refermant le four.

La brune s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de le retirer et le suspendre. Elle se saisit de son verre de vin à peine entamé et vint s'asseoir à côté de son épouse qui ferma son magazine.

\- Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec elle, ou avec toi, reprit la maire. Mais pourquoi Rose refuse-t-elle d'être adjointe du shérif ?

\- Tu as vu une fois, dans mon esprit, un souvenir de Rose salement amoché se faisant opérer. Ce soir là, j'ai dû utiliser la magie, sinon elle n'aurait pas survécu. Elle avait été blessée pendant une opération et elle a perdu son coéquipier. Elle a repris du service des mois plus tard, elle a gravi les échelons de la police jusqu'à devenir commissaire divisionnaire, mais elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de terrain, d'infiltration. Le coeur n'y était plus.

\- C'était une époque où elle n'avait plus de magie en elle, c'est bien ça ?

\- Hmm, soupira la brunette. Je l'avais retirée à tout le monde.

\- Mais aujourd'hui elle ne courrait plus ce genre de danger.

\- Qu'elle se soit fait tabasser par les enfants perdus sur les docks il y a quelques mois n'a rien arrangé...

\- Effectivement. Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire à Emma ? Je comprends que c'est douloureux pour elle, mais ce genre de non-dit est un poison dans un couple. Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Surtout pas.

Regina dévisagea sa femme.

\- Tu t'en veux toujours ?

\- Évidemment.

\- 800 ans après ?

\- J'ai la rancune tenace envers moi-même.

\- Ma chérie, commença doucement la reine en prenant la main de son épouse, elle faisait, et fait toujours, un métier dangereux, avec les mêmes risques que ceux que prennent ses partenaires sur le terrain. La magie n'y change rien.

\- Elle est devenue flic car elle n'avait plus de magie. Sinon, elle serait devenue aurore, ou langue de plombs, ou chef de service au Ministère de la magie. Et en tant que Dixième Sage, personne n'aurait été assez doué pour la blesser. Ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute.

\- Hermione, l'ancien monde s'est effondré sur lui-même, corrompu par la folie du pouvoir. Tu as fait la seule chose sensée alors en tentant de ne pas le reproduire. Et Rose, qui a hérité de ton caractère, se mettra toujours dans des situations dangereuses… Regarde, elle est avec Emma, c'est tout dire, lui sourit encore la brune.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. D'ailleurs, elles vont probablement te demander d'emménager ici. Dans la chambre d'amis. Pour pouvoir avoir un endroit à elles deux et Henry à proximité, sourit la Source.

Regina plissa des yeux, devenant instantanément la Méchante Reine.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu va me faire craquer, se moqua la Source. Et ce n'est pas mon idée.

\- Trouve leur un appartement, ordonna la reine.

\- Tu me rappelles ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui sur la pelouse de la mairie ? Ah oui ! Une manifestation contre le manque de logements et d'infrastructures à Storybrooke...

Regina fusilla une nouvelle fois la médecin du regard.

\- Et bien qu'ils ouvrent des entreprises, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ou tu pourrais rémunérer ta Source d'épouse pour construire en une journée ce qu'il faut pour contenter tes électeurs...

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres parfaitement dessinées de la brune.

\- Et mon épouse si généreuse de son pouvoir pense à une rémunération de quel type ?

\- En nature, ma chère, susurra Hermione. J'ai toujours été soucieuse de la bonne gestion des deniers publics. Cependant, je souhaite un acompte avant le début du chantier.

Regina se pencha pour attraper la lèvre de son épouse entre ses dents.

\- Et tu ne crains pas qu'ils finissent par trouver ça pratique, et qu'ils en viennent à abuser ?

\- Tant que Madame le Maire paye les dettes de ses concitoyens, je suis prête à rendre service, chuchota la Source sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Madame la Source sait que je ne supporte pas d'être en dette, fit la Reine sur un ton lourd de sens tout en attrapant le col de son épouse pour l'attirer à elle.

La sonnette retentit et Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Je peux leur demander de repasser dans une demi-heure, proposa Hermione avec un sourire contrit.

\- Une demi-heure… c'était vraiment un acompte.

La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois.

\- M'man ! Hermione ! Vous allez ouvrir ? fit Henry, de l'étage. Je peux pas, je joue avec Lizzie.

\- Les travaux vont devoir attendre, soupira la médecin sur les lèvres de la reine.

\- En seras-tu plus efficace ?

\- J'attends de voir la rémunération que tu me proposeras, répondit Hermione tandis que Regina se levait pour rejoindre l'entrée.

\- Propose-moi des plans, lança la maire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Miss Swan, Rose, les accueillit-elle, la réponse est non.

Regina se dit qu'elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite en se rendant compte de la tension qui régnait entre les deux femmes.

\- Ta réponse à quelle question ? demanda Emma, perplexe.

\- Pas question de vous donner une augmentation, ou une assistante pour rédiger vos rapports, rétorqua-t-elle alors du tac-au-tac.

\- Ca tombe bien, c'est pas de cette aide là dont j'ai besoin au bureau du shérif, fit la Sauveuse en coulant un regard vers la Sage qui se renfrogna.

Regina s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux femmes et ferma la porte.

"La soirée promet d'être charmante" projeta la maire dans l'esprit de la Source.

\- Parfait. Hermione, nos invitées sont arrivées pour le dîner.

La médecin apparut dans l'entrée et sourit aux deux femmes.

\- Rose, tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ?

\- Emma, Henry est en haut avec Lizzy, lança Regina.

\- Je peux aider dans la cuisine aussi, proposa la blonde.

\- Pas si on veut manger, rétorqua la maire en disparaissant derrière la porte de son antre culinaire.

La blonde haussa les épaules et grimpa à l'étage pour rejoindre son fils. Pendant ce temps, les deux Granger disposaient les couverts et assiettes sur la table du salon.

\- Tu comptes rompre avec Emma ? Demanda Hermione.

La Sage haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers sa mère.

\- Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas vouloir t'engager avec elle, explicita la Source.

\- C'est pas ça, soupira la brune. Mais… c'est compliqué. Ce qu'elle veut, ce que je peux ...

\- Elle veut démarrer une nouvelle vie avec toi, mais toi, tu restes encore ancrée dans une autre réalité. Je sais combien c'est difficile d'accepter que ce qui a été ne sera plus.

Rose prit le temps d'arranger les couverts autour des assiettes.

\- J'ai déjà eu ma vie M'man… Emma devrait être avec quelqu'un de vivant, pas une revenante qui traine ses cauchemars.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, sois honnête avec elle et mets fin à votre relation avant qu'elle s'attache vraiment à toi. Cependant, je crains que ce soit déjà fait. Pour elle comme pour toi.

\- Pfff, ça craint, soupira à nouveau la privée.

\- C'est la vie, répondit doctement la Source. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu peux me trouver un trois pièces loin du couple charmant ?

\- Dès demain. Autre chose ?

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Pour vivre avec Regina ? Je profite de la vie, des instants de bonheur car ils sont éphémères. Jamais je n'oublierai Minerva et Aliénor, elles seront toujours dans mon coeur. Mais être avec Regina... Avec elle, je me sens humaine. Elle me complète.

L'arrivée d'Emma portant dans ses bras une Elisabeth souriante évita à Rose d'épiloguer. La Sage regardait sa compagne en essayant de privilégier le regard qu'Hermione portait sur la vie. Un fin sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Ca te va bien, un bébé dans les bras, surprit-elle la blonde.

\- Et bien... euh... fit la Sauveuse, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- On va prendre un appartement ensemble, coupa la Sage.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ouais. Et si tu vires ton père, je veux bien être shérif adjoint, ajouta le Maître des Chimères.

\- Tu ferais ça ? questionna la blonde en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Mais je ne ferai pas tes rapports.

Emma plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, avant de dévisager Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? interrogea la shérif.

\- C'est une conversation entre ma fille et moi.

\- Tu l'as droguée ?

\- Tu vois de la tequila quelque part ? fit la brunette en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Et tu vas me demander aussi en mariage ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Dans tes rêves, Swan, rétorqua Rose.

Regina arriva dans la pièce avec un saladier et une corbeille de pain. Son regard se posa sur les protagonistes et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pouvons-nous passer à table ? demanda la maire.

Emma était sur le point de continuer à s'obstiner avec sa compagne mais le fumet qui émanait de la cuisine fit gargouiller son ventre et rire Lizzy.

\- Tout vous est bon pour faire des pitreries, Miss Swan, commenta la reine en s'asseyant élégamment à table.

\- Henry ! On t'attend ! lança la shérif pour faire diversion.

L'adolescent arriva à toute allure, affamé comme sa mère biologique.

\- Henry… soupira la brune.

\- Désolée M'man, fit le gamin en s'attablant rapidement. Ca sent vraiment bon, lui sourit-il, espérant à son tour détourner son attention de sa course dans les escaliers.

Hermione posa la main sur celle de sa femme et la lui serra doucement. Regina mêla un instant ses doigts à ceux de la brunette. Le geste échangé n'échappa pas à Rose qui reporta son regard vers la shérif tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Elle se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de tirer la chaise devant elle.

\- Assieds-toi, maman en herbe.

\- Ca devient vraiment trop chelou, fit Emma, inquiète.

\- Miss Swan, vous démontrez une fois de plus votre incapacité à saisir ce qui se passe autour de vous, soupira la maire tout en mélangeant la salade.

\- Hein ? fit la shérif.

\- Elle vient de te traiter de conne, traduisit Hermione en lui servant un verre de vin, s'attirant un regard noir d'Henry, Rose et Regina. De grosse conne.

\- Ca, j'avais compris, bougonna Emma en calant confortablement Elizabeth dans le creux de son bras.

\- Et bien, votre compréhension du reste sera éclaircie ultérieurement par Rose.

\- C'est pas grave M'man, mon temps est déjà passé, fit la Sage, avant d'enchaîner pour Regina, encore merci de nous avoir invité.

Emma, les sourcils toujours froncés, se pencha vers la brune.

\- Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on ait un bébé ensemble ?

Elle rata les yeux levés au ciel de la Reine, attentive à sa compagne.

\- Comme le dit Regina, on en discutera ce soir, sourit Rose.

\- Génial ! se lança Henry. Si c'est un garçon, on pourrait l'appeler...

\- Henry, le freina la Reine, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Je pense que les lasagnes vont être cuites... fit Hermione en se levant. Emma, tu m'aides ?

\- Okay, fit la blonde toujours un peu perturbée. Tiens, entraîne-toi aussi, fit-elle à Rose en lui confiant Lizzy avant de se lever.

La Source et la Sauveuse passèrent dans la cuisine et Hermione poussa légèrement la porte.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Vous étiez tendue en arrivant et... bon, Rose souffle le chaud et le froid, je sais que c'est déstabilisant.

\- Je suis carrément paumée tu veux dire. Je savais même plus si on était ensemble et là elle veut carrément un bébé. Je voudrais juste pas qu'elle se force, si je suis pas à la hauteur, pas nécessaire de mettre un gamin au milieu pour servir de colle...

\- Que veux-tu, toi ?

Emma se gratta l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'Hermione sortait délicatement le plat brulant du four.

\- Avoir une famille, une vraie, qui ne m'abandonne pas et que je n'abandonne pas. Je veux réussir quelque chose et … j'aime vraiment Rose. Sauf que je la comprends pas.

\- C'est une Granger. Regina te dira que c'est impossible à comprendre.

\- Que lui as-tu dis tout à l'heure ?

\- Qu'une vie heureuse était possible pour nous dans ce monde.

\- Sauf que toi, t'es jamais morte, en tous cas, pas longtemps. Rose… elle est comme … malheureuse depuis qu'elle est revenue.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Rose trouvera son équilibre à tes côtés. Tu es la Sauveuse, après tout, sourit Hermione.

\- J'suis surtout une catastrophe ambulante.

\- J'en ai vu des bien pires ! rit la médecin avant d'éteindre le four et de sortir les lasagnes.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, marmonna la blonde en reculant, se prenant les pieds dans une chaise, perdant l'équilibre et basculant les mains en avant vers Hermione.

La Source soupira en claquant la langue, faisant se figer la situation autour d'elle. Elle prit le temps de poser le plat de lasagnes à l'abri, de fermer la porte du four et de se positionner pour réceptionner la shérif maladroite lorsqu'elle reprendrait sa chute pour l'instant suspendue. La seconde suivante, Emma se trouvait dans l'étreinte de sa future belle-mère.

\- Bordel, tu assures, fit Emma en retrouvant son équilibre.

\- Ca dépend des circonstances, répondit la Source, un souvenir fugace d'une autre étreinte avec la blonde traversant son esprit.

Emma planta son regard clair dans celui chocolat et Hermione sentit qu'elle savait quelles images l'avaient effleurée.

\- En toutes circonstances, assura Emma.

Les deux femmes eurent un petit sourire.

\- Allons les rejoindre, sinon Henry va dévorer la table.

\- Il en est bien capable ! s'exclama la blonde en tenant la porte à la médecin.

Hermione passa avec le plat tout en s'assurant de l'immobilité d'Emma qui lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la table. La shérif reprit sa place auprès de Rose et tandis que Regina commençait à servir, elle prit la main de la Maitre des Chimères sous la table et lia leurs doigts. Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui devisait avec la maire. Les deux femmes semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde et la Sauveuse se dit que Regina avait bien changé au contact de la Source.

\- Tu penses à quoi, m'man ? lui chuchota Henry.

\- A des choses et d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit la shérif.

L'arrivée d'Hermione à Storybrooke, plus de deux décennies plus tôt, avait eu des conséquences sur la ville et sur ses habitants que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. Si la Source n'était pas venue ici, que se serait-il passé ? Regina serait-elle encore la Méchante Reine ? La Sauveuse aurait-elle trouvé le chemin de cette ville maudite ? Henry serait-il venu la chercher ? Elle se promit d'aborder le sujet plus tard avec Rose, qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur le futur auquel elle avait échappé.

\- Tu ne touches pas à tes lasagnes ? s'inquiéta Rose.

Emma sortit de ses pensées et remarqua le regard sombre de Regina posé sur elle. Ne pas manger ce qu'avait préparé la maire était l'affront suprême.

\- Si, si... s 'excusa la shérif en prenant sa fourchette. C'est juste que... enfin... désolée.

\- Quelque chose vous contrarie ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Non. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont réunis ici, autour d'un excellent repas. Je me disais juste que la vie était chouette, sourit Emma.

* * *

Viviane défonça d'un coup de pied une porte en bois qui fut expulsée de ses gonds. Elle avança dans la vaste pièce, son regard scrutant les alentours. La lame de son sabre dégoulinait d'une substance verte et visqueuse qui gouttait sur le sol. L'odeur qui régnait dans les catacombes du monastère horadrique de Tristam était infecte, mélange de sang, de putréfaction, et de déjection.

Tristram, ville la plus ancienne de Sanctuary, et base de l'ordre des Horadrims, chargé de veiller sur les Nephalems. La Dame du Lac était descendue dans les profondeurs du monastère, à la recherche d'écrits de l'ordre. Et, à la vue des bibliothèques qui s'alignaient le long des murs, elle savait qu'elle touchait au but.

Elle créa une barrière magique pour protéger la pièce et posa son sabre au sol avant d'aller examiner les étagères couvertes de vieux parchemins et de livres à la couverture défraichie. Elle prenait grand soin à tourner les pages, à dérouler le papyrus, lançant de temps à autre un sort pour noircir l'encre fanée.

Elle mit quelques ouvrages de côtés, rangeant ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Et elle finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle avait fui Storybrooke. Son regard s'illumina et, fébrilement, la blonde feuilleta les pages. Elle s'arrêta sur une illustration au fusain légendée par des symboles anciens.

\- Il ne me reste qu'à mettre la main sur cet orbe... murmura-t-elle, tentant de contenir l'enthousiasme qui l'agitait.

Elle rangea les livres et parchemins dans son sac et sortit un haricot magique de sa poche.

\- Bientôt les deux moitiés de la Source seront réunies. Et rien ne pourra nous arrêter...

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Le tome 2 est déjà écrit et le premier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
